The Secret of the Animagi
by JKandKJ
Summary: It's Year Eight at Hogwarts, and everyone lost something, but Quinn lost more than most. Luckily, Draco Malfoy is there to help her. Could it turn into love? We changed Draco's middle name and made him into an animagus, hope that's alright! ON HIATUS - sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-

Quinn Rose Shephard

I woke up drenched in sweat; my nightmares getting worse and worse. You might think that things get better the farther away time gets, but in reality, no. Not at all. It gets worse. The guilt is eating at me and the more it takes, the worse the nightmares become. They're horrible. The bodies of my classmates and teachers strewn everywhere, leaving me feeling like I could have done more for them. People cross my line of vision, picking the dead up, taking them away. In a fit of passion, I cry out and lunge at one of the people. He is only 14, so scared. My animagus form leaps from me, transforming my body and mind. No one ever realizes just how dangerous and beauteous a wolf really is until they attack. Poor boy.

Now its not just the survivors guilt eating at me, but the fact that I killed someone. (Ok, so he was in a dream, but dreams are real and scary!)

I get out of bed, knowing from experience that I won't be able to go back to sleep. In past occurrences, I had sat there, not even able to close my eyes, knowing that I'd see the images still. I'd quickly learned that it's best to get my mind off things, so I quickly walk out of the new dorm for the eighth years, and into the hall.

When I get outside of Hogwarts, no longer a school where I feel safe, instead a place filled with horrible, gory memories, I run. My long strides soon turn longer as I shift. Now I'm a large white wolf speeding down the hillside.

The wind rips through the white fur that runs along my back, emphasizing the one time these days that I feel free. Free of the memories, of the guilt, and of the people who always think they can comfort me. I am alone and I won't take anyone's pity.

Draco Abraxas Malfoy

The image of the Dark Mark on my arm lingers in my mind as I wander through the Forbidden Forest, no longer the scariest place I've ever been. No, that title's been long replaced by my head. The things I've done over the past couple of years repeating themselves in endless rounds in my mind have been haunting me since the battle. I helped that man, if you could call him that. I helped him to start the entire thing. If I hadn't disarmed Dumbledore, none of this would have happened. Sure, he threatened me into it, but as usual, I could have chosen not to be a wimp, but I was scared. Scared of loosing my family. (Though I don't consider my father family. He is just a bastard who produced me.)

If only Dumbledore had confided in me that there was a plan, that I could have been safe. Draco stop! a voice in my head told me. Stop being such a selfish wimp. SLYTHERINS aren't wimps. Maybe you got sorted into the wrong house, it sneered. God dangit, this blasted voice in my head, the one my father put there! It won't shut up!

I stop and sit down at the base of a tree. My head falls and my hands reflexively position themselves to catch it and hold it, cradling. I can't cry, I can't cry, I can't - sobs pour from my mouth, sounding like a tortured animal. The sobs turn into howls as my animagus form takes over.

Quinn Rose Shephard

I bolt up from laying in my spot by the lake at the sound of howls. Someone's here. I cock my head, listening. God, the emotion in those howls is not the emotion of an animal. No, this is another animagus, I expect here for the same reason I am. To pour out my soul and get away from nightmares.

I'm not alone, no matter how often I believe I am. Everyone is allowed to roam the halls now. Everyone was hit hard. Filch isn't allowed to do anything about it anymore, we all need time. Time to recover, recuperate, feel whole again. As whole as we can be, at least.

Still though, no one's ever joined me here before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-

Draco Abraxas Malfoy

I can't control it. I can't control my emotions, always getting the best of me. I am also finding that I am saying (or thinking) a lot of "I can't". I can't cry (though that one is forcing myself not to), I can't control, I can't, I can't, I can't. I CAN'T BLOODY DO ANYTHING! Calm down Draco. No point in getting upset over something only you know about. It will just eat you away until you're nothing. Sometimes that voice was helpful. Then you will die and no longer be a disgrace to the Malfoy family name. And then it goes back to being a bloody pessimist.

A branch snaps across the clearing, and my head snaps up. I sniff, breathing in the scent of strawberries and vanilla. Not a creature, then. But I was alone, I made sure of it.

I peer into the darkness to find brown eyes staring right into mine, at my height. My height, human scent. An animagus, like me.

She slowly creeps forward from the trees, and I get a good look at her. She looks almost exactly like me, except smaller, and not as white. It's really rare for two wizards to have the same animagus, I wonder who she is. Of course, she probably wonders the same thing, but I'm not giving her an answer, I'm too well known. Draco, the one who allowed and helped Dumbledore be murdered. Draco, the boy who ran before the war was over. And Draco, the one whose actions resulted in so many deaths.

She just stands there, looking at me, obviously waiting. Then, seeing that I'm not going to make the first move, she creeps forward a bit more. At that moment, I realize that she's downwind from me, can't smell me, but when she's close enough, she'll be able to, and since I can't very well avoid someone I don't know, she could recognize me later. So, I turn and run, looking over my shoulder only once to see her settling down; understanding, patient.

Quinn Rose Shephard

I wasn't able to get very close, but that's alright. I can tell he was surprised to see me. He wants to know more about me, just as I want to know more about him. He'll come back, whether it's tomorrow, or next week. Eventually, I'll get closer, with time. And if there's anything I have left, it's time.

. . .

I wake to a rough shaking. Grudgingly opening one eye, I see Theodore Ulysses Veranda, my best friend. His dark brown hair is mussed from sleep, but his bright green eyes are alert and happy.

"Wake up Quinn. We've got Potions first hour, and we don't know who the new teacher is. You never know, he could be like Snape and give us detentions for getting a wrong answer. Of course, that's an exaggeration, but you get my point. So, why don't you get up and get-"

"Shut up, Theo." I cut him off. If someone didn't stop him, he would gladly never stop talking. "I'm getting up. Now leave, I need to get changed."

I quickly change into the school uniform and rush to the Common Room, where Theodore is waiting for me with my bag. I grab it from him and we set off to Potions.

Theodore talks the entire way there; about how he is excited and nervous about the new teachers, about how he thinks he might like Luna, and all sorts of other stuff that I don't listen to. When we get there, we sit next to each other, and he tapers out, finally done talking, because the new potions teacher has walked in.

He has sharp, severe features and a grave face. My first thought is, oh no, this class is going to be horrible. He'll pick on me because I'm Hufflepuff, and I won't be able to do anything about it. But then he smiles at us, and the sharp lines of his face soften, turning him into a kind looking older man.

"Hello, young witches and wizards. As you know, you are all here to make up for last year's…battle." He hesitates before the word, probably wanting to avoid reminding us. He rushes his next words, wanting to get past the touchy subject. "So this year, we are going to learn things that would generally be covered seventh year, and also some more advanced things. I think you all are up for a challenge," he says with a mischievous smile.

Somehow, that smile looks familiar, like I knew someone who grinned like that. I contemplate this, tuning the new teacher (Professor Burgundy is his name) out. A sound next to me brings me back to reality and Potions. I turn to look and saw Theodore with tears brimming around his eyes, trying to choke back a sob. I look at him curiously, then I know who that smile reminds me of. One of the only people that could get that kind of reaction from Theodore. Fred Weasley.

Draco Abraxas Malfoy

I arrive at Potions a little late to see someone smiling humorously at everyone. When he sees me, though, his smile fades.

"Ah. Mr. Malfoy, correct?" I nod. "Can you tell me why you're late, Mr. Malfoy?" I pause and look around the classroom, not wanting to admit in front of everyone why I had slept in. Unfortunately, everyone had turned to look at me when I walked in, so I either had to own up or lie. Not a very good start to the school year.

"Well, sir, I slept in because, um, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Would you like to share why you didn't get much sleep last night, Mr. Malfoy?"

No, actually, I wouldn't. "Um, well, you see, sir, It's kinda hard to talk about."

"I see. Sit down, please, we must continue the lesson."

I do so quickly. Sitting right next to Blaise Zabini and slouching down, trying to make it harder to see me. I throw a quick glance around the room, noticing who I will have to bear for the rest of the year. No one pops out at me. Well, except for one girl. But she's Hufflepuff, I can tell by the scarf she has thrown haphazardly around her shoulders. Inwardly I chide myself for discriminating Hufflepuff; they are after all one of the kindest, most loyal, and possibly one of the best houses. Behind Slytherin of course! House pride!

But, bloody hell, why her? She's really nothing special. Wavy, dirty blond hair that ends just past her shoulders, and a plain profile. Of course, this is just what I see of her after the quick glance, but if that's all there is, she is pretty unremarkable. But in her own way pretty, too. I guess… I don't know what I am thinking anymore! After all, she's sitting next to a boy and acting with such ease that he's probably her boyfriend. And so the jealousy master strikes again. Bloody hell, I think a HUFFLEPUFF is cute!

Professor Burgundy clears his throat and I whip my head back around, possibly getting whiplash. He eyes me with a disapproving glance. I turn a slight shade of red and bend my head down, hidden from the stares I am getting. Ugh, this is not going to be a good year at all.

Quinn Rose Shephard

Draco Malfoy still goes to Hogwarts? Wow, after all the crap he's getting now, I didn't think he'd be one of the ones to turn up. Hm, courage. I like that in a man. Wait! What am I thinking?! So soon after the war, and I'm looking at DRACO and thinking he's cute? What in the bloody hell is wrong with me?! I hide my face and then sneak a quick glance. I find his eyes and he finds mine. We look at each other for a brief moment, and I raise my head to get a better look. Bloody hell, his body. It is fiiiine! Ugh, there I go again!

Luckily, at that moment, Professor Burgundy starts to actually teach something, and I can focus on him instead of the boy who betrayed Hogwarts. God, this war HAS messed me up. How am I going to survive?

. . .

After class, Theodore drags me up to the front desk to speak to Professor Burgundy.

"Hello, Ms. Shephard, Mr. Veranda. What can I do for you?"

"Professor, I have a somewhat personal question to ask you." Theodore says, a confused, sad, and anxious look on his face. The war has messed him up, too. He used to be always happy, truly happy. But now, I think he's just putting on a brave face to cover the brokenness of loss inside.

"And what will that question be?" The look on Professor Burgundy's face suggests he already knows.

"Why do you remind me of Fred and George?" Theo demands.

"Ah, I had a feeling that would come up. You see, children, I'm the one who taught Fred and George all of the tricks they know. I am Arthur Weasley's brother."

Theodore looks confused and slightly suspicious. "Then why is your name Burgundy?" he asked.

Professor Burgundy laughs, causing a look of confusion to cross Theodore's face. "You are very keen on details, aren't you?" This causes a very confident nod from Theodore. "When I married, I took my wife's name. Matilda Burgundy. She was very proud of the family name and didn't want to give it up, since she is her parent's only child. Plus, Arthur had enough kids, especially boys, to pass on the Weasley family name, so I felt there was no need to continue using the name for the sake of passing the name on."

"Wow." Theodore and I say. "That's a lot to take in."

. . .

As the rest of the day went on, I noticed that Draco Malfoy was in a lot of my classes. Bloody hell, this was going to be a rough year. Dealing with the aftermath of the war, sexy traitors, and a Potions teacher reminding me of a dead friend.

Draco Abraxas Malfoy

The day went by like I remember from the old days. The only difference this time was that girl. I found out her name is Quinn Shephard. She was strikingly beautiful, once I got a good like at her. Still plain features, but combined in a way that was just . . . wow. I kept getting distracted in class. Now all of the teachers had yelled at me at least once on the first day. That bloody girl. Beautiful, mind boggling, gorgeous, but bloody distracting.

As I thought about her in all of our classes, I kept trying to block out the handsomely rugged boy sitting next to her. In every class, he was just right there, constantly next to her, to a point of possible obsessive possessiveness. God, now I'm a traitor and a girlfriend-stealer? What has my bloody life come to?

The one bright side? . . . . Well, at least I have something good to look at. I grinned, oh this might just be a good year after all. I grinned like a maniac and was almost happy enough to start dancing a jig as I walked down the hall. Almost happy enough. (It would take a lot of happiness to make Draco Malfoy dance.) I looked around the corridor and saw that while lost in thought, classes had let out and it was time for dinner.

My mood slipped again as the prospect of being in the Great Hall,where everything had taken place, rooted in my head. Images of hundreds dead on the floor invaded my mind. Those whose bodies had already been collected and those yet to be found by grieving family members. And I had walked among them, of all the innocents, I, the one who was anything but innocent, got to live. Not much of a life, granted, everyone hates me, I have to live with the guilt of being the cause of so many deaths, and I'm a traitor.

If I keep thinking like this, I'm going to rip myself apart.

I come to the Great Hall and take a deep breath, preparing myself for the glares and hatred that will greet me when I walk in. I prepared myself for nothing, though. As I walk toward the table for the Eighth Years, the most I get is an occasional glare, and other than that, I am ignored. People continue to laugh and talk, the mood seeming to finally lighten a little. I said a little. Grief still lingers in people's eyes, laughter is forced, but at least it's something. It is better than the grim silence that was there a few weeks ago, and the shifting feet all too much of a contrast to the quiet, too loud. Yes, it is an improvement.

As I walk over to the table specially designated to the eighth years, horizontal to the staff table in front of the houses, I notice that everyone at our table is sitting stone still and glaring at each other. None of the other students or professors had noticed, but to me it seems like how could you not? I approach the table slower, more cautious, and sink into my seat next to Blaise quietly. I lean toward him and whisper, "What's going on?"

"Apparently our little Hufflepuff friend, Theodore, was seen snogging Lovegood," Blaise sneered in return.

"So? What bloody difference does it make?"

"None."

"What?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter at all."

"So then why did you tell me?"

"Just thought you might like to know."

"Well great, thanks for that useless information. What the bloody hell is going on?!" Wow. My temper has taken quite the flare.

The Great Hall gets dead silent. Ooh, poor choice of words. The Great Hall gets deathly . . . nope. The Great Hall erupts into silence, (thats better) all eyes on the eighth year table. More specifically, all eyes on me.

I realized then that I had gotten up and yelled at Blaise. Once again, I seem to be attracting a lot of attention today. I am definitely not asking for it. I just want to blend in this year, let all of the stares and glares fall on the shoulders of someone else. I don't want to have to be all cocky, be a bully. I am done with that. Now other people are the ones who are judgemental, judging me for my actions when they don't know the whole story. Idiot.

Quinn Rose Shepherd

At dinner, I pretend to listen to Theodore chatter on, while not actually listening, until a few words popped out at me, because Theo quieted lowered his voice.

"...and then I kissed Luna."

I choke. I knew he liked Luna, but he can't be serious for long enough to last the span of an entire kiss.

"What?!" I almost yell.

"I kissed Luna." He repeats.

"No, I know that. I heard you. But how?" I ask.

"Well, I stepped forward and pressed by lips to hers. You do know what a kiss is, right?" He asks, joking.

"Duh," I say, embarrassed and slightly bashful.

"Well, thats good then." Theodore replies. "I was worried there for a second. I mean, just because you never kissed anyone is no excuse for not knowing."

"Shut up. I have too kissed someone."

"Who then?" My mind is blank, I can't think of anyone. "That's what I thought."

"Whatever. You haven't kissed anyone before today, either."

"God, we both don't have lives do we? 18 and haven't kissed or been kissed."

"Except by our parents, but they don't count."

Theodore looked at me with a sad look in his eyes. My parents had been dead for 12 years now, a car accident taking their lives. They hadn't even found out that I was a witch.

"Hey. It's ok." Theodore reminded me, with a small hug.

At that moment, his eyes flicker to the left of my head. "What do you want?" he asks, politely, taking his hands off from me;. Dangerously, for him.

I turn, only to see Pansy Parkinson standing behind me. She gives a pitying smile.

"So, I hear the new Potions teacher reminds you of an old friend." She says. "Fred Weasley, one of the twins. I also hear that you and him were GREAT friends, too bad he died."

Theo's eyes narrow. Uh-oh, this is NOT going to be good. At all. It takes a lot to make my friend angry, but when he is, you had better watch out.

"Theo, it's fine. She doesn't know what she'd talking about."

"Oh really? Cause I think she knows exactly what she's talking about." He was mad. Really mad.

"Oh, the Hufflepuff's angry. Watch out!" She said with a laugh. She had tilted her head back, so she doesn't see Theodore's fist until it hits her, right in the nose.

Blood gushes, strewing over the table, and disgustingly, the food.

"Yeah. Watch out" Theodore repeats.

Someone had stood up at the other end of the table, a friend of Pansy's. A big one. He walks over to defend Pansy, but I take my friend's side. Before I know it, everyone at the table has chosen a side , and we're all yelling, sometimes more than that. (Eighteen year olds get feisty!)

The adults at the teacher's table all stand up. We all immediately quiet down, scared at the prospect of punishment, even after all the years we've been going to this school, and dealing with Snape and Filch.

Professor McGonagall walks over to help Pansy, lifting her up and walking her from the room. After she's done this, Professor Burgundy asks us who started it, and everyone looks pointedly at Theodore, whose eyes widen, just slightly.

"Sir, she insulted Fred." He says quietly.

"Perhaps you should learn to better control your anger then. I'll let it go this time, because we're all still grieving, but if you do not take care to keep your temper in control next time, I'll have to give punishment."

"There won't be a next time, sir. Sorry."

Professor Burgundy goes back to sit at his table, but the tension is still there. We're all still angry at each other.

I lean over and whisper to Theodore. "Did you have to do that?"

"I lost control. Sorry."

We're interrupted by Draco Malfoy shouting, "What in the bloody hell is going on?!"

Everyone quiets down and turns to look at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Draco Abraxas Malfoy-

God, wherever I go, I attract attention. And I was having such a good day! But no, I had to go and ruin it. It's simple, now, don't be loud, and I don't get noticed, and glared at. But I was loud, and now people are glaring again. They all know who I am, even if they're starting to lose interest.

I sit down next to Blaise slowly, almost as if I moved too fast, they would pounce, then I turn towards the table and fill my plate, before turning to him.

"What's going on?" I repeat, this time quietly.

He decides to answer relevantly this time. "Theodore, the boy from Hufflepuff, who kissed Luna, that I just told about a second ago."

I look at him expectantly.

"Yeah, well, he got in a fight with Pansy."

I was not expecting that. A Hufflepuff got in a fight? And with Pansy? "Pansy I-used-to-date-before-the-war Parkinson?"

"You could put it like that, yeah."

Well this is certainly a shock. A good one, mind you. Parkinson was way too clingy, especially with those bloody nicknames. "Drakie! Drakie-Poo! Drakiekins!" Good lord, the girl was idiotic and well, girly. It almost serves her right, getting in a fight with Hufflepuff. I give a small, short laugh.

"Wait. So then why is everyone else mad at each other?"

Blaise looks at me and says, "Well another Slytherin, big guy, don't know his name, got up to defend Pansy and Quinn, Theodores best friend, stood to defend Theodore. Immediately, everyone took sides, and now they're riled up."

"Hm. Typical," I say calmly. Inside, my emotions are flying around. One thing stuck out to me in Blaise's whole explanation. "Quinn, Theodores best friend." They are only friends! Yes! Now I am only a traitor and not a girlfriend-stealer. Ha! I probably could have figured it out when Theodore kissed Luna, but my mind was fogged with thoughts of . . . my past.

"Draco. Draco, you in there?" Blaise snaps me from my thoughts.

"What?" I reply irritably.

"You just kinda..zoned out."

I look at him. "So I'm not allowed to think back to before the war, when I actually had friends, and a girlfriend?" I say, making up an explanation.

"Not when you're talking to me. And you at least have one friend, and he's sitting right next to you."

"You probably hate me, too. But since you've also done bad things, you are still willing to sit next to me, because everyone hates you as well, and I'm the only one who will still talk to you." I lean forward ever so slightly as I say this lazily

"Shut up, Draco. If that's true, it's better than not having anyone to talk to."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

Quinn Rose Shephard

Theodore and I are on our way to the Eighth Year dorms when we run into Luna.

"Hello Quinn. Hi, Theodore." When she says Theodore's name, she looks down and blushes, blond hair falling into her face.

"I'll just go. Before I see something I don't wish to see." I say, walking briskly away, a small smile on my face. My two quirky friends now have each other, something I never thought of when pondering whether they'd ever date anyone.

I arrive in the Common Room to find Draco Malfoy sitting on the couch, staring into the fire. He looks up when I walk in, a bored expression on his face. "Where's your shadow?" he asks.

"Who, Theodore?"

"Yeah. The fist-happy one."

"He doesn't fight on a regular basis!" I defend my friend. "Pansy brought up Fred."

"Ah, the dead Weasley twin." He's no longer carefree. I can tell he's trying to be his usual curt and rude self, but he's softer, and can't muster up the lack of sensitivity to other's feelings.

I sit in a chair a few feet from him. "Yeah, that's the one." I look into the fire, lost in the fun memories.

Fred had been the one to get me to come out of my shell, the one who taught me how to really have fun. He encouraged me to help them pull a prank, all the while telling me things about him and his brother, along with the rest of their family. The prank had been on Snape, but he wasn't the one to fall for it. Theodore was, though at the time, I barely knew him. After he had fallen for the prank, I'd been the one to help him while Fred and George had just laughed and laughed. Since then, the four of us had been friends, but since Fred and George were closer, Theodore and I became closer to each other than to them.

"I'm sorry he died." Draco says, pulling me out of the past. I look up at him, away from the fire, and see that he's sincere. He really isn't as insensitive as he was.

"It wasn't your fault."

The surprise is clear on his face before he looks down at his lap. "You're the first one to think that."

"Really? Well, their loss. They can't see how different you are now. If any Draco is to blame, it's the old one." With that I walk out, leaving a shocked Draco behind.

. . .

The ground is littered with rubble and bodies. I rush among them, checking for signs of life, not having a chance to mourn the dead before moving on to the next. We must discard the dead for now, and it kills me, having to move past them. I cannot properly wish their souls a safe journey, because I'm searching for the living, the "lucky." I find a young boy, maybe thirteen, dead. His eyes are wide open, staring blankly at the sky. I can't do this. They're asking me to look at my fallen classmates, and pass them, but I can't. So, I run.

I wake up with tears streaming from my eyes. Even after months, I can still find it in me to cry, no matter how I try to move on, as the others are.

Alright, I have to get out. Now.

I find myself in the forest, at the clearing where I first saw him, my tail wrapped around my paws and my ears perked to listen to the soothing forest sounds; the wind in the leaves, the shuffling of small night creatures going about their business, and the high-pitched chirp of crickets, all flowing into a gorgeous song that only those patient enough to listen can hear.

Before long, the other animagus creeps into the clearing, obviously wary of me. I wait, and he takes a few more steps before settling down, still too far away to smell, but closer than before. I just look at him. He's almost pure white, except for the patch of gray along his back, and he's quite a bit larger than me, and would definitely be able to run faster, too. Beautiful. Majestic. Strong

Draco Abraxas Malfoy

Dinner was filled with more retorts between Blaise and I. It was fun, like I remember when I felt more free. Blaise and I laughed down the halls, joking, pushing, and stumbling our way to the common room, afterwards. All of the Eighth Years now share a common room because of how few of us there are. We tumble through the passageway, laughing until we are both exhausted when we reach the dorm.

Blaise goes up to the guys' dorm, while I stay and sit by the fire, not wanting to face the nightmares, no matter how tired I am. So, I sit, waiting for something to happen, or to get tired enough that I fall asleep right here.

I start to stare at the flame in the fireplace. I've always been intrigued by fire, the way it dances, as if it's free of any worry in the world. No restraints. No father wanting to make it a mini version of himself. And no guilt.

When Quinn walks in, alone, I am extremely surprised. I was beginning to think she and the Not-so-nice Hufflepuff had gotten into an accident that left them attached to each other, permanently.

I couldn't keep myself from making a comment, but I did manage to keep a surprised look off my face. "Where's your shadow?"

After that, the conversation goes downhill. I accidentally upset her by bringing up Pansy. How was I supposed to know that it was about someone she cared about who just recently died?

But then, she acts kindly towards me. After all that I've done, to her in this conversation and just to everyone in general, she says nice things to me. I guess it's the Hufflepuff in her, too nice for her own good. But if it was true that just being Hufflepuff made people nice, then why did her puppy-dog friend get in a fight? No, I think she's probably nice even compared to other Hufflepuffs.

I'm still thinking about my conversation with her when I decide to take a walk. My mind is just too full to sleep.

When I get to my clearing, the wolf-girl is there. After the events of today, I had completely forgotten about the other animagus.

She's sitting exactly as she had when I walked away last night: straight up, but calm and patient, her tail settled across her paws and her ears up.

She sees me walk into the clearing but doesn't make a move towards me, even when I sit down and stop moving in her direction. She just watches, as if she has all the time in the world, which could be true, for all I know.

Then, she stands, and gingerly puts one paw forward, as if scared I'll run away, and I might. After that, she settles down in her new spot, like she was before, except a step closer.

She really is strange. Here I am, barely restraining the need to investigate more, almost leaping at her to scare her into human form, and she's completely relaxed. Bloody hell, she's patient, probably more so than Dumbledore, who for God's sake was over five hundred years old and had already seen everything.

I hesitantly approach her, my curiosity getting the better of me. They always say, "Curiosity killed the cat." Well this time, curiosity killed the wolf. And a traitorous one at that. Well I guess she didn't kill me, nor did any other force. I could die still, but its better to be an optimist than a pessimist.

I wonder if we can communicate. I mean, of course we can communicate through howls, but I don't know if I can understand what she is saying, or if she can understand what I am saying. I probably shouldn't try, because what if it works but I sound exactly like I do when I'm human? But then I can find out who she is before she figures out who I am.

Quinn Rose Shephard

The other wolf stops and sits. Then he starts toward me, but stopping again after one step. He's trying to act like me I guess, but he's much too stiff for this act of patience to be real. The moon is quite full tonight if not completely, and he sits with his back to it. The white light illuminates him, making his fur seem even whiter, bouncing light off and giving a halo of light surrounding him. He stands out against the darkness of the pine trees in the forest. Like an angel sent from heaven.

Except he probably isn't an angel, as he acts so . . . regal and rigid. More like a white king then. Royal, proud, confident, and superior. For some reason, this causes me to think how just of a ruler he would be. Would he be kind to his people, or would he value only himself? I would hope -

He howls, breaking my daze and train of thought. He looks at me expectantly, as if I would understand what he wants. "I can't read minds," I want to shout. But then would he understand me? Maybe that's what he's trying to do. I attempt to do the same, letting out a howl of "What?"

"Arooo?"

The he-wolf continues to look back at me quizzically. I roll my eyes, realizing that this won't work. I try speaking English, but all that comes out is another sound of a wolf. Yeah, I don't think we'll be able to understand each other.

But I really do wonder who he is. Though I know nothing will come of this if I rush things, I kind of want to just run at him, get close enough so that I can smell him, so that I'd recognize him in the hallway. This royal wolf puzzles me, one second he's running from me, and the next he's trying to communicate with me? I bet I puzzle him, too.

Draco Abraxas Malfoy

Ok, so that didn't work, for either of us. It kind of surprised me when she responded because I would think she would, just think that I'm an idiot for randomly howling if she didn't understand me. Well, I guess that people are just unpredictable. As well as wolves, for that matter.

The need to know who she is is just...unbearable. Curiosity has always gotten the best of me, but I will not let it happen this time. She is the one person who hasn't given up on me (or, in Blaise's case, done just as many bad things as me.)

Of course, she doesn't know who I am, and I don't know who she is. I can't resist anymore, I take another step closer, now close enough to smell strawberries and vanilla again. She cocks her head at me, surprised. I surprised her, the amazingly stoic and expressionless other wolf.

If I stay here, I'll probably end up getting close enough to her to be recognized, so I turn and leave, once again looking back once to see what she's doing. She just sits there, watching me go.

. . .

I wake up the next morning really sore from running last night, and then clenching my muscles to prevent myself from moving towards her again. I stretch, and then that boy Theodore gets up. Hey, I didn't know he was in our room. Maybe that's because I never really noticed him much before Quinn at all.

"Good morning." He says when he sees that I'm awake, too.

Two days in a row, two people being nice to me. I'm starting to think two is my lucky number.

"You're actually being pleasant to me." I say, stating the obvious.

"Yep, why not? I'm in a good mood."

"Why? Oh." I remember about Luna.

"What's oh?" He asks.

"Nothing." He might not want me to bring it up. After all, he could be one of those reserved types that doesn't want to talk about personal stuff. Like me.

"Oh. Are you talking about me and Luna? 'Cause I am." Ok, he's an oddball. He and Loony are perfect for each other. Sorry, old nicknames and taunts. My past is harder to get over than I thought it would be. I don't really have much experience with this stuff. Nor with having girlfriends who I actually like. What must it be like?

"Oh, well uh, good. Congratulations I guess." I say stiffly. I don't flex the nice muscle, pretty much ever.

"Thanks!" Theodore says jovially, jumping off of his bed. I don't think he notices my discomfort with the situation. Then I realize he's still talking. "...and I just think she's so nice you know? She's nice, and funny, and smart…" His voice fades into the background because I stop listening. No wonder Quinn doesn't talk much. She can't fit a word in with a best friend like this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Quinn Rose Shephard

I get up on my own this morning, since Theodore is probably following Luna around like a lost puppy. He does that. The one who has lately caught his affections will have him stuck to their side like glue. Chattering glue that won't shut up. In the past, when that person would push him away, he'd come back to me, but I really don't want them to break up. For one, they're cut together and are practically made for each other, and two, better her than me.

I head into the common room, grabbing my bag along the way. I walk into Potions, yawning, and see Theodore sitting next to Luna. He turns around when I walk in, and looks kind of guilty, probably thinking I'll feel left out, but he grins and turns back to Luna when I give him a thumbs-up.

I notice that the spot behind them is free, so I sit there, and think about the events of last night.

The larger wolf had inched closer to me, so that I could just get a whiff of his scent. He smelled of aftershave, and surprisingly, cinnamon. The scent seemed familiar, but I couldn't place it.

I can't help but notice that Draco walks in a moment before he would have been late. Professor Burgundy gives him a look, and he apologetically sits next to Blaise quickly. He looks at me, sees me looking at him, and raises an eyebrow. I roll my eyes and face forward again. Theo had turned around and had seen the whole thing. He grins at me.

"Shut up! There's nothing going on." I whisper. "Go back to your own life."

"Aw, Quinn, you're getting defensive." He wipes a nonexistent tear off his face and sniffs. "My little Quinny's growing up. Growing up and falling in love." He flashes another wide, teasing smile.

"I could say the same about you, lover boy." Luna turns her head at this and smiles at us.

"Guys, he's giving us the assignment. You might want to take a break from bickering and pay attention." Theo obediently faces the front, and she leans against him.

I lean forward and whisper, "Yeah, you're one to talk."

"Shh, Quinn. I'm listening."

I roll my eyes fondly. It takes a lot for Theo to willingly shut up in order to listen to someone else talk, so he must really like her. A lot.

Draco Abraxas Malfoy

She was looking at me when I looked over at her. I decided to tease her a little bit and raise my eyebrow, like, oh, you're interested in me?, and she rolled her eyes and started talking to Theodore.

I turn towards Blaise, who's just looking at me, his mouth slightly open

"What?" I say to him, defensive.

"What was that all about? Did you get a Hufflepuff girlfriend?"

"No. I've barely said three sentences to her."

"I suppose you would be too busy snogging to say much, then."

"I didn't snog her!"

"Then what did you do?"

"Nothing. She's just one of the only people who's been nice to me since the war. That's it."

"Mmhmm." Blaise isn't convinced. I'm not sure I am, either. What am I talking about?! I don't like her, and I'm bloody sure she doesn't like me. She was just being polite. Hufflepuffs are too loyal to like traitors!

"I just wish that you would let me know when something this important happens." Blaise says.

"What? You consider me getting a girlfriend important? You need to get your priorities straight." I reply.

"Oh, so you have gotten a girlfriends then, eh?" He says with a triumphant smirk on his face.

I roll my eyes.

"Ha! You're getting red! I knew it." Blaise says, quite loudly mind you.

Professor Burgundy clears his throat, "You boys do seem to like talking. I can give you lots of time to talk in detention."

That shuts me and Blaise up.

"See you at 7 o'clock, here," the Professor says.

Blaise and I pale, the thought of previous detentions with Filch haunting our minds. Hopefully these are better.

"Now, if you will allow me to get back to my lessons without being interrupted, I would very much appreciate it."

A hopeful smile lights up Blaise's face. "Appreciate it enough to let us out of detention?"

"Not a chance."

I hear snickers around the classroom and give it a quick scan. I see Theodore busting up and Luna trying to quiet him and calm him down, as well as Pansy Parkinson smirking ruefully. My eyes catch Quinn's and I can see that she has a hand over her mouth, trying to hold in a laugh. She lifts her hand away and gives me a smirk that says loud and clear, "Ooh, you got in trouble with the new professor only on the second day."

"See, there you go again. Making cow eyes at her across the room."

"They're not cow eyes. Now shut up, I'd like not to get another detention."

. . .

We show up for our detention after we finish all of our classes to find Quinn talking with Professor Burgundy. They stop when we arrive, so we didn't know what they were talking about.

Quinn smiles at us kindly, and my stomach flutters. Wait, no it doesn't! It can't.

"Hello boys. Come for your detention?" Professor Burgundy asks.

"Well, yeah. There's no other reason we'd be here after school otherwise. Or I wouldn't. I can think of a few reasons Draco would be here…" I slap my hand over Blaise's mouth, knowing he was about to say some remark about Quinn by the smirk on his face.

"Alright. Today, you're cleaning the cauldrons. I must say, I am quite glad I won't have to do it. I'm going to take the rest of the day as a free day, since I don't have to worry about the work." He's going to leave? We could just leave the room and not come back! "Quinn here will keep an eye on you two. I trust her not to let you go until the cauldrons shine." Nevermind.

She smiles at us again, a twinkle in her eye that I'm not sure I like. "Bye, Professor. You can count on me." She says, putting on an innocent teacher's pet kind of face.

"I bet I can." He replies, and walks out.

Quinn turns to us. "Well, what are you waiting for? Clean!" She gestures at the supplies and cauldrons on one of the desks.

She pulls herself up to sit on the desk at the front of the room, that Professor Burgundy sits at, and looks at us expectantly. A familiar pose, but from where?

We sit at the desk and start to clean, while Quinn looks on, remarking every once in a while. "Oh, you missed a spot.", "Might want to put a little more pressure to get rid of that stain", "Not so much soap! It'll run into the next potion made!" It's annoying, or it's supposed to be. For some reason, I find it cute. Blaise just grumbles after every remark.

Eventually we finish, and the three of us putting away the supplies, the smell of soap still in the air, heavier than any of our individual scents.

Quinn Rose Shephard

I was surprised when Professor Burgundy decided that I was gonna watch Draco and Blaise, not that I was complaining, it's fun to be in charge for once. I made sure to point out every mistake they made, trying to get on their nerves. It worked on Blaise, who glared and muttered, but Draco just did what I said.

They walk back to the Common Room before me because I stay to lift the cauldrons back onto the shelf, since they just had to do all of the work and look really tired. I'm struggling with a particularly heavy one when a hand steadies it for me, helping me get it into the cupboard. I look behind me and see, of all people, Blaise. He smiles at me and takes a step back. I cross my arms.

"Looking for me to give you more work? Because I'd be happy to."

"Nope. Just want to interrogate you a little." What?

"About what?"

"You and Draco." Me and Draco?

"Me and Draco?" I repeat my thoughts.

"I don't know. He won't tell me anything." He replies, his tone of voice suggesting that I'm an idiot for not understanding that.

"He doesn't tell you anything because there's nothing to tell."

"Of course there's something to tell! You keep catching each other's eyes across the room. You're practically blowing kisses to each other across the room."

"Yeah, no. You're completely misinterpreting the situation." But is he? Could I possibly like Draco? More importantly, could he possibly like me back?

"Fine. I'm obviously not getting anything out of you, then." He sighs, spins on his heel, and walks out.

I stand in the Potions room for a little while longer, thinking and also allowing Blaise to get a head start so I don't bump into him on the way back to the Common Room. Could Draco really like me? The thought itself brought a smile to my lips. But then a frown etched across my face as the even more important question was asked: Do I like him?

I mean, come on now. Draco Malfoy is a traitor, and he is insecure, attractive, moody, muscular, snotty, spoiled, and frankly, quite sexy. OK, I really need to get my thoughts under control. It seems like it has a whole mind of it's own. (I know that doesn't make much sense: a mind have a whole new mind, but just roll with me here, please.)

I walk slowly out of the room, still in a daze. I manage to make it halfway to the common room before something happens. I run into Draco Malfoy, my head hitting his muscular chest, just below his neck. I grip his shirt as a way to maintain my balance. My heart beats really fast, causing me to believe that I just had a mini heart attack. (It also could have been the fact that my hands were on Draco Malfoy's chest.) I keep my head on him, afraid I might fall, faint, or any other embarrassing thing.

Draco doesn't do anything. In fact, I almost thought he wrapped his hands around me as if to comfort me. Draco Malfoy comforting me, a Hufflepuff! What has this world come to? Yeah, right!

I finally step back, taking a deep breath through my nose. And I smell, oh my god, aftershave and cinnamon. The other wolf! Bloody hell!

Draco Abraxas Malfoy

Detention was hell. Granted, it wasn't as bad as polishing every trophy in the trophy room, having to look at how good Pothead's father was at Quidditch. But then, there comes bloody Quinn, correcting everything we did. For some reason, I didn't mind. Finally, after 2 hours of polishing cauldrons, we were done. Blaise and I trudged out of the Potions room, our arms feeling like they might literally fall off.

Suddenly, Blaise said, "Oh shoot. I forgot something back in the Potions room."

I narrowed my eyes at him; he hadn't said what he had forgotten. Normally I would question him until I got the answers I wanted, but I was just too tired. The castle had gotten quite dark during our detention. I hate to admit this, but since no one else can hear me think, I might as well say it: I am scared of the dark.

Blaise rushes off, not looking back, so I just shout at him, "Ok then. I will wait here for you."

He doesn't hear or ignores me, so I shrug and lean back against the stone wall behind me. Having my back touch something else gives me comfort, knowing that nothing can sneak up on me from behind.

After waiting for what seems like forever, I sigh heavily and head back to the Potions room to check on Blaise. Ugh, he probably went a different way to the Common Room after picking up the thing he forgot. I turn a corner and run into Quinn, the one who just spent the last 2 hours trying to torment me. I am quite proud to say that it didn't work!

She clutches my shirt in her fists, trying to keep her balance. I don't do anything, paralyzed for a moment by some mysterious force that is causing butterflies in my stomach as well. The place on my chest where she is touching me is nice and warm, comfortable and common. If only my whole body could feel like this; it is nice and relaxing, as if I know that nothing can go wrong. Before she steps away, I get a good whiff of her hair. Strawberries and vanilla.

I look at her in shock, and she stares right back at me, the same expression on her face I expect I have on mine. She's the other animagus?! No way.

She speaks first, breaking the shocked silence, but her voice is so quiet it adds to the effect. "You're an animagus?"

"Yeah, though you're the only one who knows." Her quietness has rubbed off on me, so now I speak softly too.

"You're the one I met in the clearing." It's not even a question.

"Yeah." Man, this is awkward. I expected anger, humiliation, betrayal, or something of the sort. Not . . . whatever this is.

"But you're so bold, how could you be the reserved wolf from the clearing?"

"And you're so bossy. How could you be the patient wolf from the clearing?" I retort.

"I'm not bossy. I just wanted to see how far I could push you guys." She smiles at me. Wait, a smile? This gets weirder and weirder. It's a surprise she's even talking to me, but then she smiles at me? I'm a traitor, so why is she being nice?

"But, to answer your question, I was scared?"

"What, of me? You could outrun or outfight me any day." She's incredulous.

"No. It's just that . . . I thought . . . I considered you as kind of the only one who didn't judge me based on my past. And I didn't want you to judge me when -"

I stop talking and freeze. Quinn just wrapped her arms around me, in a warm, tight, embrace. Quinn just-bloody hell-hugged me!

Quinn Rose Shephard

I look into Draco's eyes. We exchange retorts about how different the other is in . . . human form rather than animagus. Suddenly I find him talking about how much of a traitor he is, and I can't stand it. I don't want to hear it. It isn't true.

Out of impulse, I step forward and hug him. He stops talking and looks down at me. All I do is bury my head in his chest, blocking out and ignoring whatever he is saying. If he is saying anything. He kind of stiffened up when I first touched him, but after a few seconds he loosens up, and even wraps his arms around me back. This has been one of the weirdest nights of my life.

I start to pull away slightly, but Draco pulls me back in, placing his chin on my head.

"I don't want to let go yet," he whispers.

My heart does flying leaps, but I don't complain nor refuse. After what seems like a few minutes, we pull away. He still holds me, but at arms-length so we can look at each other. He puts a finger under my chin and lifts it toward him. My eyes shy away at first, but they lift themselves up, peering into his gray-silver ones.

His head comes down, closing the space between us. Oh my god! He is going to kiss me, I realize! Uh oh, I can't do that! What if I'm a horrible kisser, I could scare him away before I even get to know him!

"Uh, Draco," I say hesitantly.

"Shh." Is all he says.

All of a sudden his lips brush mine and the next moment their crashing against me, capturing mine in a rough but oddly pleasant sensation. I freeze, scared to do anything, scared that if I make so much as a move, this will be ruined.

You know what, screw it! I lean into the kiss, pushing back. We stand their, attached to each other, in a battle of lips. I eventually pull back, the need for air too much.

He looks at me in awe.

"Was that ok?" I ask.

"Perfect," he replies. "Better than perfect. Out of this world!"

I laugh, happy at how excited he is. He joins in with my laughter, his deeper, richer, and damn sexy. It causes a weird reaction and I find my lips on his again.

But we both pull away when we hear someone clapping at the other end of the hallway. I turn, and see Blaise and Theodore, applauding the moment.

I glare at Theodore. "Don't you have a girlfriend to snog yourself?"

Draco chokes back a laugh, snorting. Blaise looks at him. "Don't you be laughing. I could say that to you." Draco immediately stops, like a chided child.

I laugh at him, but a glare from him stops me. A smile still remains on my lips as his glare remains on his own face. It's teasing though and it doesn't last long before he starts laughing too.

Draco Abraxas Malfoy

Wow, Pansy could never kiss like that. Oh, look, here I am, comparing a Hufflepuff to Pansy Parkinson. There are just too many differences to count, but that's the first one that comes to mind: Quinn can kiss so much better than Pansy. Bloody hell, Quinn kisses better than any of my other girlfriends! And let me tell you, I have had a lot.

We look back at each other, both of our eyes shining, rejuvenated and joyous.

"Ahem" We hear from Theodore. "Just know, I don't exactly appreciate you looking at my best friend like that."

"Oh, shut up, Theo. I'm not your property. Besides, I'm sure you look at Luna like this."

"Course you are. I own you and I resent the implication that Luna and I snog in broad daylight for anyone to see."

"Idiot, it's night time, so Draco and I weren't snogging in broad daylight."

My eyes widen. Did she just say that we were snogging? I mean of course I knew it (I was there for God's sake) but just hearing her admit it to someone else makes me feel warm and triumphant inside. Now I don't see Quinn like a trophy, no, not at all. She's more like . . . mine. No that's not completely right either. She's . . . more of a priceless treasure (shut up, I know it's stupid.)

Blaise looks at me and starts laughing as he sees my eyes widen.

"What?!" I say.

"Nothing. I just told you so, is all. I knew there was something going on between you two."

Quinn just cracks up. I don't know why, because it wasn't funny, but since her laugh is infectious, I start laughing too. Soon, all of us are laughing along with her.

Our laughter, though, is interrupted by footsteps coming down the hall. Quinn and I have still been holding each other, my arm around her shoulders, her arm around my waist. We quickly separate.

"You seem to be in a good mood, despite just having a detention and it being the middle of the night." Professor Burgundy says.

We all look at each other, trying to contain our laughs.

Blaise speaks up, "Yes sir. It's just that I found these two," he says, gesturing to me and Quinn, "having a - "

"Having a fight," Quinn interrupts quickly, not knowing what Blaise was going to say.

"Then why on earth were you all laughing?" the professor actually looks confused.

"It was all resolved and ended up being over something quite ridiculous," I say.

"Oh, like what?" the professor inquires.

"Um, like why he is in so many of my classes," Quinn says, gesturing to me. "It's like he's stalking me or something. I just confronted him about it."

"And I had to tell her that I didn't create my schedule. And also, now that I think about it, it might also be because there are so few Eighth Years that we all have almost all of our classes together."

"That is not a very believable excuse." Professor Burgundy reprimands, raising an eyebrow at us.

"We told you it was silly." Theodore supplies.

"Yes, and you also told me it was a fight, not an argument."

"Well a verbal fight that is," Blaise says.

"Aahh. I see. Well then don't keep delaying your bedtime. Get back to the Common room and sleep."

"Yes, Professor," we all mumble.

Once we are out of earshot from Professor Burgundy, we all bust up. Quinn looks at me with adoration in her eyes. I pull her close, kissing the top of her head.

"Eechh. Could you please keep it on the down low, it's making me sick." Theodore and Blaise complain.

"Whatever," I say, then giving a big sloppy kiss to Quinn. "Bloody hell, you are so sexy." My voice becomes deeper as I say this, more intimate.

Apparently not intimate enough though, as retching sounds came from Theodore and Blaise, both doubled-over holding their stomachs. Quinn and I laugh and high-five, happy for a chance to torment our best friends.

We head back to the Common Room, and go our separate ways. I lay in bed, a silly grin all over my face, thinking of the night's events. This might a good year afterall.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

Quinn Rose Shephard

I'm having a hard time going to sleep, playing a montage of all the things that happened tonight. I break into a wild grin and give a slight giggle as I think about Draco's lips on mine. I still have that stupid smile when I go to sleep, and I actually don't have any nightmares, for the first time in months. When I wake up in the morning, I feel refreshed and new. I quickly get dressed and bound down to the Common Room. A surprise awaits me there.

Draco sits on the loveseat holding something in his hands, the only one in the room. He has a thoughtful expression on his face, and I don't want to ruin it. He looks absolutely adorable. I shrink against the walls, and slink around behind him. I crouch down behind the loveseat and wait for the perfect moment. 1, 2, . . . 3!

I spring up and wrap my arms around Draco's neck. He gives a shout of surprise. Now, apparently he has had some defensive fighting training, because he takes my hands and flings me up and down on the floor. I land hard on my back and groan.

I look into his face and see an expression of shock and apologeticness. I manage a weak laugh because his face is just too cute.

"Oh my lord, Quinn! Are you ok? I am so sorry!" Draco says, crouching down next to me.

I manage to sit, propped up on my elbows, saying, "Yeah I'm fine. And by the way, nice skills. You must have had a great teacher."

"Yeah, I did. In fact, my teacher was Professor Snape." He looks down, fondly remembering the teacher I didn't like much until the end.

"Oh my god, Draco, I'm sorry." I sit up all the way and wrap my arms around him. He looks at me, before lifting his face and pecking me quickly on the lips.

"How do you do that?" He asks.

"Do what?"

"Be so selfless. You've lost just as much as I have, maybe even more, and yet you still find it in you to sympathize with other people's losses."

"I don't know, must be because I'm Hufflepuff. You know, selfless, nice, loyal."

"It's not just Hufflepuff. Your friend got in that fight, remember? You're different."

"Is that bad? Because from what I remember, you don't like different."

"This is a wonderful kind of different. I love this kind of different."

I look at him, shocked. He suddenly realizes what he said.

"Oh no, I don't love you," he says then says, "I do like you, a lot, but I don't know if it's love yet," at seeing my angry face.

I laugh, just kidding with him. He looks surprised and then relieved when he sees that I was teasing.

"So then what's in the package," I say looking around at the gift, still on the loveseat.

"Oh right, that." Draco says.

He clears his throat, "Well, um, I thought that, um, -"

"Oh my god, just spit it out! Last year you didn't stutter like this!"

"I didn't like you last year." He says simply.

I resist the urge to kiss him again, instead settling for a peck on the cheek. That was soooo cute!

"Ok now enough compliments, -"

"Who says that was a compliment? You've turned me into a blubbering mess!" Draco says, a smile on his lips.

I raise my eyebrow, and he gulps, looking down. "It's for you." He murmurs, just loud enough for me to hear, thrusting the package toward me, hitting me. Well, he's wonderful at giving gifts. Yeah, just injure me with it, why don't ya?

I open it up, keeping a wary eye on Draco, who continues to look down, ashamed. Inside is a beautiful necklace with two charms. A badger and a serpent. Intertwined. I gasp, "It's wonderful Draco. But, it must have cost a fortune! I can't take this."

"I actually used magic to create it, and please take it. There's something else at the bottom."

I peer into the box and spot something glittering. I reach in and pull out a ring of a plain, smooth silver band with a wolf engraved into the surface.

"Oh my god, Draco. When did you find the time to do this?"

"Last night. I had a hard time sleeping."

I wrap my arms around his neck and put my forehead against his, looking into his eyes. "Thank you. They're beautiful."

He clears his throat. "Um. . .may I…" He trails off.

My eyes widen, "Oh, yeah. Sure." I turn away from him and hand him the necklace, then lift up my hair. He gingerly positions it at the base of my neck, then clasps it at the back. The whitish-haired gentleman makes sure not to touch me more than necessary when doing so.

"Oh come off it, Draco. We've snogged before, it's perfectly fine for you to put your hands on me," I say with a scoff.

Draco gave a small gulp, like he was afraid, "I just didn't know if you would be comfortable with it." He then smirks and says, "But if you say that you're fine with me touching you . . ."

This time I'm the one who gulps, aware of what he is talking about. I quickly stand up and take a step away. "Ok, that's enough I think."

"Are you sure?" Draco says, a smile on his lips, as he stands up slowly and steps forward, toward me. I straighten out my hands in an attempt to push him away. My head shies away, scared of what he might do. He grasps my hands, and eases them down. When I look back up, all I saw on his face is worry.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

" No I'm bloody not, you git! I thought . . . I was scared you would . . ."

"Ok, Quinn. I'm sorry," Draco says, pulling me into a tight hug. "I am soooo sorry, please forgive me. I was just teasing."

"Well you bloody took it too far!"

"I know, I know that now. It won't happen again, I promise."

"Good. Because if it does," I say, looking up at him with a glare that could kill.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I get. Trust me, I get it. I don't want to lose you because of some idiotic mistake of mine."

"There you go. Now you're getting the hang of it."

"The hang of what?" Draco asks, curiosity and worry etched on his face.  
"The hang of being a boyfriend. A GOOD boyfriend." I say, smirking, then stalk off towards my room to deposit the jewelry. When I walk back out, I see that Draco hasn't moved an inch and has a curious expression on his face. I walk by him and stalk out into the corridor. Not stopping, I keep walking, calling to Draco to hurry up. A few seconds later, I hear Draco jogging behind me and then he is walking beside me. I smirk. Now, who's in control?

Draco Abraxas Malfoy

Quinn walks back to her room, taking the jewelry with her, probably to put it away. All I can do is stand there, paralyzed from the thought of being a boyfriend. And a good one, at that. Actually, there are more thoughts that are scaring me right now too. Having a girlfriend, having Quinn as a girlfriends, Quinn telling me I am her boyfriend. I'm not complaining, just surprised.

Wait, I'm a good boyfriend! I literally made her two pieces of jewelry, the night after we get together. Who calls that a bad boyfriend? Bloody hell, Quinn keeps finding new ways to surprise me.

She walks out of the girls' dorm, and right past me. I realize that she didn't stop and I hear her call, "Draco! You coming?"

I spin on my heel and take off after her, and when I catch up, she gives a little smirk.

"What?" Why is she smiling like that?

She passes her hand over her mouth, "Nothing."

I knew it was something, but I didn't want to push her good mood again, so I let it drop.

"Hey! Quinn! I need to talk to you." Theodore barrells into us, knocking us over like bowling pins. "Oops, sorry."

"Get off me, you fat oaf!" Quinn complains.

He just settles himself more comfortably on top of her. "Not now. You called me fat."

"Fine, fine. You're not fat. Now get your f-... arse off of me!"

"Ok." He stands up. And Quinn pops up after and hits him in the back of the head. He just grins at her. "I love you too, Quinn. Now, I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Erm, well, it's something more personal," Theodore says, glancing at me.

"What?! I'm not trustworthy? I am dating your best friend."

Theodore groans, "Oh please don't remind me."

"Hey now! He is my boyfriend, try to get along!"

"Fine, fine. Now can I please talk to you?"

"Yeah sure," Quinn says. "Draco, I will see you in Potions ok?"

I grumble and pout, but go ahead.

Quinn Rose Shephard

Draco continues on to Potions, complaining about not being trusted. I roll my eyes, and then turn back to Theodore. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Luna."

"What about Luna?" Did they break up? Will I have to start listening to Theo again? But it was so short of a break! I mean, they were so cute together!

Theodore breaks me from my thoughts by saying, "We didn't break up, but she's thinking of leaving. The Ministry of Magic offered her a job."

"Well that's fantastic! Oh, wait. You mean she would leave Hogwarts and work at the Ministry? Leaving you here? Well then."

"Yeah, basically."

"Basically. So there is a more complicated version?"

"Um, well, Luna keeps dropping hints about long distance relationships."

"Great!"

"Not really. Hints about how long distance relationships don't work."

"Oh." I paused. "Well, you sort of have two options. You can be selfish and have her stay here for you, or let her go and risk that chance of you or her meeting someone else."

"Doesn't sound like much of a choice." He grumbles.

"Alright then. You have your answer. I know you don't like it, but you life isn't fair, and who knows. Maybe she will wait for you."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about? I'm not letting Luna go!"

"Oh so then you're just going to be bloody selfish git?! I thought you were better than that!"

Anger courses through me as I realize that my best friend isn't who I remember him to be. My best friend cares more about his friends than himself, and wants them to be happy at almost any cost. Now, I'm not saying I like this. I have seen some of his other "friends" who have taken advantage of this. I have seen Theodore completely sapped of all of his happiness from caring for a friend. (And I am pretty proud to say that not once has one of those friends been me.)

I snap back to the present and see Theodore have enough grace to look down and blush. Angry just looking at him, I say, "You have always been my best friend and you have cared for me like a little sister. I have seen you care for strangers like you have known them your whole life. You have always been so selfless and caring, and then you go and get yourself a girlfriend and you treat her like I would expect you to treat her. Great. But then she gets something good in her life that just might take her away from you, and what do you do? You act like the selfish bastard I realize you are now."

I feel like crying after that last speech, but I hold it in and stalk off to Potions. I sit next to Draco and glare at the table.

Draco looks at me, concerned. "Hey, what happened?"

"Nothing. It's absolutely nothing."

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't be looking at the desk as if you can will it to explode. So, what happened?"

I turn my glare on him this time. "My best friend's a selfish git. That's what."

"What did he do to you?"

"He didn't do anything. Not to me."

"Okaay then. Do you mind telling who he did what to?" Draco asks hopefully.

"Nosy git," is all I mumble.

"You see to have a fetish with the word 'git'. Is there something I should know?" Draco says, smiling and wiggling his eyebrows.

It causes me to smile, and I give a small laugh and look back down at the table.

"Oh come on," Draco says playfully, giving me a nudge. "You can tell me anything."

I look up at him and see that he is still teasing but is serious as well. I give him a smile, grateful for him: so calm, knows how to cheer me up, and a lot more. I have to resist the urge to kiss him, in front of the whole class. I suddenly glare at him as his actions and words seem rather nosy.

"I might. But this is his business, and he can solve it on his own." I say, my glare fading into a small smile. Wow, my thoughts are twisting things. Draco's just trying to be nice and support and help me. He doesn't care a lot about Theo, just how he hurts or affects me.

Professor Burgundy walks in a second later, and when he reaches the front of the class, he scans the room. His gaze lingers on me and Draco, smiling at each other, and he looks confused. Then, his eyes flicker between me and the now-sitting Theodore, , and he looks confused again, since we're sitting across the room from each other, both of us avoiding looking at the other. He shakes it off, though, and starts to teach.

"Alright, today we're going to start on an extremely difficult potion. It takes a lot of finesse and accuracy. If anything goes wrong, it will explode." With this, he looks at me and Theodore in turn, knowing we were friends with the trickster twins. "I am trusting that you are seated with a partner whom you work well with," again looking at me and Theodore but for the reason that we are not seated together.

I turn to look at Draco after a second. "You want to be partners?" He looks surprised that I said this.

"Wow, you must be really mad at him. You always work together."

"Yeah, I must be."

Draco Abraxas Malfoy

I'm surprised that it's possible for Quinn and Theodore to be mad at each other. They often look like they're madly in love with each other. But now I know that isn't true. As I think this, I feel a smile form on my lips.

At the end of class, after the professor has given us instructions down to the last detail, he walks over to me and Quinn.

"What happened between you and Theodore before class this morning? I saw you yell at him and then storm away."

"Just a disagreement, sir." Quinn replies, looking up at him meekly.

"Well, hopefully you get over it. He looks like he needs a familiar face and a good friend by his side."

"Well he would, sir, if he were being a good friend back."

I can tell that the professor doesn't quite understand and is still curious, but he holds back, just nodding and saying, "Have a good day, Quinn. Mr. Malfoy."

"You too, Professor." Quinn replies, before grabbing my hand and leading me into the corridor.

. . .

In the hallway, Quinn keeps pulling me somewhere. She hasn't told me. I get frustrated and pull her back, making her jerk and fall into me. I hold her up, waiting for her to get her balance back. But she doesn't, just keeps her hands balled into fists on my shirt. I don't say anything, just hold her, waiting. Soon, I feel my shirt get a bit wet and I hear Quinn give a small whimper.

I look down at her, putting a finger under her chin, lifting her head up to look at me. "Is it just me, or does this feel like deja vu?" I say with a smile.

"It does feel a bit familiar," Quinn replies, a smile forming on her own features.

"And if I do remember correctly, I do quite like what happens next," I say mischievously before leaning down and capturing her own lips in mine.

Quinn leans deeply into the kiss and I can tell that she is letting out all of her emotions. I let her, and push back harder too.

I pull back a few minutes later, and say, "I think I know something else that might cheer you up. You might even like it as much as you like snogging me."

"Alright then. Though I will say, I do like kissing my heart out to you, so you will have to step up your game." Quinn says with a smile in return to mine.

I grab her hand and pull her outside onto the open grounds. We reach the edge of the Forbidden Forest and I stop.

"Well? Was that it? A jog through Hogwarts?"

"Not quite."

I pull her into a run again, into the forest, dodging trees.

"Now, I am going to need your help with this," I call over my shoulder to her.

"Alright."

"When I say 'now', turn into your animagus. Got it?"

"Yep."

I look back and see Quinn smiling.

"Alright . . . and . . . NOW!"

We both transform and continue pounding through the forest, the wind rushing through our hair, and we speed up.

I let rip a howl of freedom and Quinn does the same. It's thrilling. The rush, the weightlessness of running so fast our feet don't even touch the ground.

She runs ahead of me, her head flung back in an ecstatic howl. I knew she'd feel better.

We stop in our clearing. That's what I've started calling it: Our Clearing. We both shift back into our human forms, and stand there breathless for a moment, silly smiles on our faces. Only someone who has run as a wolf can feel this kind of giddiness, in my opinion.

"You were right, I feel a hell of a lot better." She says, then smiles. "And, I might like this a little more than kissing you. But you're going to have to work harder."

"Oh just you wait," I say stalking toward her, looking slightly menacing. "When I do what I plan to, you won't know what hit you."

I rush forward and grab Quinn around her waist, lifting her up into the air. I grin and laugh as she lets out a surprised yell which as well turns into a laugh. I let her down slightly so she is eye-level with me. We look at each other for a minute and I notice how amazing her eyes are. A dark hazel-brown with flecks of gold near the pupil. My eyes move to her hair, which is slightly mussed but a beautiful interconnection of light brown and dark blond.

Finally, I look at her lips, which are a soft pink, just asking to be touched. I brush my lips against hers, in a not-quite-kiss. Our foreheads touch and we breath heavily together for a minute, catching our breath. I can feel an urge coming on. Draco, don't you dare kiss the bloody mud- . . . blood, voice in my head trails off as I do exactly as it told me not to.

Quinn wraps her legs around my waist, taking some weight off my arms. We continue to heavily kiss, even getting so far as a slight french kiss. Quinn leans back, flipping her head and exposing her neck. I can't help myself; the desire is too great. I trail my kisses down her neck, being as gentle as I can, controlling the feelings I'm getting.

Quinn brings her head back up and we kiss again. After a while of this, I have to put her down, no longer able to ignore my screaming muscles with desire and affection.

"Does that meet your standards?" I ask.

"Oh yeah. But now you just raised the bar, mister." Quinn says, smiling as wide as her face allows, maybe even more.

"Don't we have classes to get to?" She says.

"Oh crap, yeah." I really don't want another detention, even if the last one turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to me.

"If we must," I grumble. "But I would much rather stay here with you." I add with a grin.

"I am not going to be the reason you start getting detentions and bad grades. Plus, the more detentions you get, the less time you will have to see me."

She really knows just how to get me to do stuff. When she says this, I immediately start heading back towards the castle. She laughs, and jogs to catch up to me. When she does, she has to walk twice as fast to keep up with me.

"You will never be able to catch up to me," I say teasingly.

"Oh really?" Quinn breaks into a run but I easily catch up and grab her waist, hoisting her over my shoulder.

"Really."

She laughs, and hits my back with the palm of her hand. "Let me down!"

"Nope. You're mine."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Quinn Rose Shephard

Tonight, the nightmares decide to return with a passion. The images flash by, slow enough that I can see the horrors they bring, but quick enough that I don't have time to calm down at all before the next one comes.

Bodies strewn across the ground; grieving families sobbing over the loss of a sister, brother, daughter, or son; curses flying; blank-eyed witches and wizards checking for the living; sobbing friends trying to comfort each other when they themselves also need to be comforted; and me, alone, left to grieve over every loss someone has on my own, drowning in it.

It's still dark when someone shakes me awake. "Quinn, Quinn! Wake up!"

I blink up at them for a moment, before realizing that it's Lara, a girl in my dorm. Everyone is sitting on their bed, looking at me sympathetically.

"Good, you're up. You woke everyone up with your whimpering. None of us really care." She adds when she sees my guilty expression. "We all have them too, you know."

I nod slowly.

Kelsey, another girl in our dorm, speaks up from her bed, where she has her arms wrapped around a pillow. "Well, now that we're all up, we might as well talk, you know, instead of trying to go back to sleep. Because we all know that won't happen."

I don't have any objections to that. I know I won't be able to go back to sleep. And even if I do, my nightmares will just haunt me again and I will be awake in no time. One of the girls turns on the light, so we can see each other.

"What about?" I ask. "The nightmares to get it over with, or something lighter and more cheery to take our minds off of it?"

"Well, we're girls. How about we gossip?" Is her response.

"Oh. I'm not sure that's a good idea." I say. That does not sound appealing. What if they find out about Draco? This might not end well.

"Why not?", "Hey, sounds fine with me!", "I don't have any objections!" The other girls say back.

"Fine then. Let's gossip." I roll my eyes. Oh, Merlin, they're all such. . . girls.

"Kelsey. Since it was your idea, we'll start with you." Lara smiles mischievously, walking back to her bed. "Let's start with the obvious, because we all knew it was coming. So, who do you like?"

She looks down at her hands clasped around her pillow. "Well, I've kind of always liked Neville. It's just too bad he didn't come back this year, he might have finally noticed me." She sighs.

"How about you, Lara?" Another girl says. I didn't catch her name, but I think she's a Ravenclaw. "Who do you like?" Everyone looks at her, eyes wide and excited.

"Um, no one." She answers quickly, too quickly.

"Oh, come on Lara. We all know you have to like someone!" I say, finally getting in the girly, gossipy spirit.

"And if you just think someone is hot, that counts too!" Kelsey adds.

"And, I happen to know that a few guys just happen to have the hots for you!" The Ravenclaw girl says.

"I'm sorry Quinn, in advance. But I like Theodore. He's just so cute!"

"You think he's cute?" Is it weird that I'm just now noticing that? Maybe.

"Yeah. He's just so open, and happy. And when he smiles, he gets these adorable dimples!" She bites her lip and glances around at everyone. It's kind of weird to hear her say those things, like if one of your friends makes a comment about how cute your brother is.

"Are you alright? You've got this weird look on your face." Lara remarks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just odd to hear someone talk about Theo like that. Also, I'm not really in the mood to discuss how cute he is right now." I remember our fight from earlier, and sigh inwardly. I would usually start thinking about how I would run to him and just let slip that I know someone likes him, but not now.

The other girls just look at me. "W-What happened?" The girl who speaks is the one in the bed by the corner. She rarely ever speaks and no one really knows her, but she's generally pretty content with that, considering she's always got her nose stuck in a book and a smile on her face.

"We had a fight today. He was being a git."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know how close you two are." This time it's the Ravenclaw girl.

"It's fine. Can we just move on?"

"Alright then. Who do you like, Quinn?" Lara replies.

"I don't like anyone." I say, struggling to look everyone in the eye and keep a straight face.

"Aw, she's turning red as a tomato!" Kelsey exclaims, giggling. "Come on, we all know you're lying. Spit it out!" I throw my pillow at her.

"I already told you, I don't like anybody." That's true. I don't like anyone. I love Draco.

"Quinn, you're a part of this group. You have to share just like everyone else."

"I shared something. Move on." I cross my arms with a pout.

"Give it up, Quinn!" Lara huffs. "I didn't want to share either. And if you're going to know our secrets, we're gonna know yours. If you aren't going to share willingly, I'd be glad to use some of my veritaserum on you." She looks at me threateningly, and since I don't want to end up spilling every secret I've ever had to them, I decide to admit to it.

"Fine." I drop my voice so low they can barely hear me. "I like Draco. Although 'like' might not exactly be the word for it."

Unfortunately, Lara is in the bed next to mine, and she's close enough to hear me. "DRACO?! You like DRACO?! The Draco Malfoy?!" I cringe at the volume of her voice.

"Thank you for allowing the whole school to know." I say sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry." She lowers her voice to the appropriate level. "But Draco? But you're so nice, and he's so . . . not."

"You guys haven't seen the side of him that I have." I quietly defend.

"Plus, he's positively gorgeous." Pipes up Corner Girl.

There's muttered agreements from the rest of the girls.

Then Ravenclaw says, "Psh, Draco? Nah, I like his friend."

We all look at her. "What? He's funny!" Then we laugh. "What?!"

"You like Blaise?" Kelsey finally manages.

"Yeah. What's so funny? Quinn likes Draco!"

"It's just that, Blaise isn't really the one people think about. He kind of lives in Malfoy's shadow."

"Well, I like the shadows. That's where all the interesting stuff happens." She lifts her head a little as she makes this remark.

"Alright, how about you?" I say, looking at the quiet girl in the corner. The others turn to her as well, causing her face to turn bright pink.

"U-um. . . I. . . Kind of. . ." Not much of a talker, is she? "Like Draco too." She looks shyly up at me, embarrassed.

There are gasps all around the room and everyone looks between me and her. I'm shocked, too. This quiet little creature? Like a bold guy like Draco? I laugh at the irony of it. Everyone then looks at me, and the poor girl's face turns red from embarrassment. I immediately stop laughing, ashamed that I laughed at her for her own hormones.

"I . . . i'm sorry for laughing. It's not your fault."

"Its ok," she says, shyly.

"Well wait," Lara says. "What was that you said earlier when you confessed to liking Draco? 'Like might not be exactly the right word for it'? So then what is the right word?"

I gulp. I normally might not mind, but I don't want to embarrass the quiet girl even more. "Um, well, I guess the right word might be . . . love. I love Draco" I whisper the last words.

All of the girls gasp and their eyes widen as they look behind me. I whip around and see Draco standing at the doorway. Oh my god. This could not get any worse.

"So you love me now, eh? Just yesterday, the day after we started dating, you reprimanded me for saying in an indirect way for saying I love you. So if I had waited until today, it would have been fine?"

"Wait! You're DATING?" Kelsey's voice turns into a squeal on the last word.

I can practically HEAR Draco smirk behind me. I bury my face in my hands, shaking my head. Oh my god, it could totally get worse.

"Well I absolutely hate to interrupt this heart-to-heart, but you all might want to get down to the Great Hall because classes start in 15 minutes." He walks out after this.

Then the girl in the corner, who no one noticed has been staring wide-eyed for a while, whispers, "Oh my god. I just admitted to liking your boyfriend."

"Oh it's ok. He is pretty likable, so I don't blame you. And he is bloody gorgeous and good to look at." I say glancing back at where Draco walked out, a small smile creeping onto my face.

Draco Abraxas Malfoy

I wake up to the sound of girly squeals. Oh god, they need to shut up. I roll over onto my stomach and put my pillow over my head, attempting to block out the sound. It was to no avail though, but at least the voices get a bit quieter.

I decide to stop them, so I walked over to girls dorm. I put my ear to the door first, to hear if they had shut up so I didn't do anything stupid. There is silence for a moment and I start to turn back, relieved, but then more gasps and squeals erupt. My head drops down to my chest. Bloody girls.

I start to knock on the door when things get even more interesting. I hear my name. "DRACO!" comes from the room. Oh crap. Did Quinn tell them about us? I don't know whether I should be angry or some other emotion.

Before I can think clearly for a while, I point my wand at the lock on the door and mutter, "Alohomora." It does the trick and the wooden door swings open quietly. I peek into the room to see if anyone noticed. No one did. I step into the doorway and lean against it, listening.

I am just in time to hear Lara say something about Quinn talking about her liking me, but 'like' not being the right word. My interest is piqued. I lean in a bit closer, still sticking to the shadows. Quinn gets red and it's so adorable.

Then she whispers something that causes me to have more emotions at once than I knew was possible. Fear, anger, happiness, worry, excitement, and almost any other one you can think of.

"I love Draco," says Quinn. This confession of hers just makes me even more sure that the feelings are returned.

I step forward so the girls can see me, though Quinn can't because her back is to me. "So you love me now, eh? Just yesterday, the day after we started dating, you reprimanded me for saying in an indirect way for saying I love you. So if I had waited until today, it would have been fine?"

Quinn gulps and I resist the urge to laugh at her. All of the other girls look shocked and sort of gang up on Quinn, pressing for information. So I guess she didn't tell them about us. I would have a little fun since they ruined my sleep) and leave the room. I rush back to the boys' tell them that it's practically time for classes (which is totally not true by the way, just thought I room, pretending to get dressed, but in reality, I flop onto my bed and snooze.

I am able to get a few minutes of nice, quiet, peaceful sleep before the girls come charging in.

"You git!" Quinn yells, yanking my pillow from under me and repeatedly hitting me, quite hard. I didn't know pillows could hurt. "You absolute bloody, horrible git!"

"You call me all of these names, yet you admitted to loving me just a few minutes ago," I say smirking.

This gets all of the other boys wide awake, after they were still foggy-minded from sleep. Theodore especially bolts right up. I look over at his shocked face and feel resentment and anger course through me toward him for making Quinn so upset.

More pillow beatings from the girls snap me back to the present. Oh how wonderful reality is. I groan and pretend to surrender, making my body go limp. The girls stop after a little while longer, dropping their arms with the pillows still in their hands. I wait a few seconds, then . . . I grab the nearest pillow (which happens to be Quinn's) and start whacking her with it. This results in an extreme boys-against-girls pillow fight. That's one way to get energized and awake at 4 in the morning.

One of the pillows breaks open and sends feathers flying everywhere. Everyone stops and looks at them, floating in the air.

"How do you break a pillow? How hard did you hit me with it?" Remarks a boy to the girl with the brown hair, (I think her name is Kelsey?), since it had been her pillow to break.

She shrugs. "I guess I have a lot of practice, since I was the Beater for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team."

"I guess so." He says. Then glances at the clock on the wall. "Oh, we should probably get ready! Classes start soon." It was just 4 AM, how is it already time for classes? Well, I guess time flies when you are having fun, though getting beat up with pillows by girls isn't exactly my definition of fun.

. . .

We finish getting ready and are storming down to the Great Hall, and Theodore stops me at the doorway.

I pause, waiting to hear what he has to say. "Malfoy, do you think you can talk to Quinn? I think she jumped to conclusions yesterday and I don't want our friendship to end like that." He pleads.

"How about you get up the guts and explain to her for yourself?" I reply. "Because I'm not in the mood to help you right now. I'm on Quinn's side, and if she's not ready to forgive you, I'm not going to force it."

His hand falls from my arm and I head in. My long strides quickly take me to the Eighth Year table, and I sit right before the girls come in, all in a group. They were probably helping to do each others' hair or something.

Quinn sits next to me and steals a roll off my plate that I had already buttered. "Hey! Get your own!" She pouts, slowly putting it back on my plate, and then sighs as she reaches towards the breadbasket. "Fine, you can have it." I huff, having enough of her theatrics.

She grins at me, and then picks it up off my plate again and takes a bite.

"Spoiled brat," I mutter what I thought was quiet, but apparently not because Quinn looks at me with an aghast look on her face.

"Excuse me! I'm pretty sure that's you Mr-I-always-get-my-way-I-just-need-to-ask- my-parents. I haven't had parents in 12 years so go screw yourself."

Quinn walks away after that schpiel, going to sit with the other girls a few seats down, leaving me with a shocked look on my face. Well that was quite something. All I said was (jokingly, mind you) "Spoiled brat'. I didn't mean! Of course I didn't mean it, we're dating for Merlin's sake! I don't treat the people I love that way.

Blaise looks over at me and a second later breaks out into laughter. I guess I was still staring at the air over Quinn's seat with an odd expression gracing my features. I snapped out of it, "Oh shut up."

"Oh dude, she is quite the girl." Blaise says, still cracking up.

All I do is grumble and turn back to my food. Should I go over and apologize, should I leave it and talk to her later with less people around, or should I wait for her to come back to me? So many bloody choices. Why do I have to be such a git (and, apparently, a spoiled brat, too)? I think for a few more moments than think, Screw it, I'm going after her. I mean the girls already do know we are dating so it won't be awkward for me to approach her.

I stand up confidently, taking a few steps toward Quinn, before that confidence completely vanishes. Oh Merlin, what if she doesn't forgive me? Do I just stand there and keep begging or do I take her into the hall and do it my way?

By this time, I have reached Quinn's chair and am sort of just standing there frightened.

"Ahem," I hear from Quinn. I look down. She has an amused and disdainful expression on her face. "Can I help you, Malfoy?"

"Um, well, uh," I stutter. Oh dear Merlin, what the bloody hell do I say?! "Um, well, yes. I just wanted to say that, um, I-I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I really didn't mean it, I was joking," I get out, rushing the last part.

"Joking?"

I really don't like the look on her face. Did I piss her off? What did I say? I can feel my face turning red in embarrassment and I look to see that the whole Eighth Year table is watching us.

"Um, yes? I was joking?"

"Oh really? You were joking? Are you sure about that, Malfoy? Because it wasn't very funny, and I don't know if you can tell, but it pretty well pissed me off? You think joking about my parents' death is funny? You think that's ok? Well, I'm sorry you don't know what it's like. Let me give you a hint, it SUCKS!"

"What?!" I say, confused. "I wasn't joking about your parents' death, I was joking about saying that you were a spoiled brat!" I see her face and quickly add, "Which you aren't. You are definitely not the spoiled brat. I think that title belongs to me."

I can tell that I have slightly repaired what I've done, but there is still a lot to mend. I can hear some giggles from both the guys and the girls at the table, but I don't break eye contact with Quinn. Her eyes feel like they are boring into my soul and can see my every thought. So, I try to think of how sorry I am.

A thought strikes me. I know someone who can do just that with their eyes. Using legilimency. Holy crap! She's reading my thoughts! Well at least I'm thinking of something good and not something else, like -

Oh nope, don't want to do that. I break eye contact so she can't keep looking into me. I hesitantly bring my head back up and see that she has a triumphant look on her face. My head hangs again, thinking of all the things she probably saw. I don't want anyone to know that side of me, the really soft and caring side. I mean, Quinn knows some of it, but not the whole thing.

I rush out of the Great Hall, worried and having lost my appetite. I still have a while till classes start and I just really need to feel free. And I know just how to do that. Animagus.

I run to a door that leads outside and run into the forest, transforming when I feel that I am far enough in. I find the clearing where Quinn and I always meet, and sad thoughts fill my mind. I feel like she just broke up with me. Oh Merlin, how am I going to fix this? I don't think that Quinn will think to come her, if she even will come after me. I made such a fool of myself in front of everyone back there. Merlin, classes will suck. Everyone will just be laughing at me.

These thoughts give me a lot of emotions and I have to get them out, letting rip a heart tearing howl. It's mournful, worried, fearful, and so much more. Oh Merlin, what am I going to do? My life has disintegrated in 5 minutes to nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Quinn Rose Shephard

I can't believe he thinks my parents' death is a joke! He could have fixed everything with a quick and heartfelt 'I'm sorry', but he had to go and say it was a joke! No, he deserves what he got, enough of a tongue-lashing to send him running. Ok, so maybe I'm being a bit harsh, but he was being a jerk!

Thoughts of our kisses and the times we spent together enter my head. He is so nice and kind, I can't believe he would say something like that! Maybe I should forgive him. No! No sympathy, he got exactly what he deserved, possibly less.

Alright, I'll forgive him… later. First, I want to make him squirm a little, think we're on the verge of breaking up, even if we aren't.

I know very well he didn't mean it, but he needs to know my boundaries. So, I ignore him for a while, then, when he's sat on the hot seat for an appropriate amount of time, I'll let him come back. I smile a little, for my plan is totally genius.

Kelsey gives me a weird look from across the table. "What's got you in a good mood? You seemed pretty angry a second ago.

I lean forward, like I'm about to share secret information, and all the other girls do the same around me. The guys give us weird looks, but must decide that it's just another weird girl behavior that they'll never understand, because they go back to their breakfast.

"I was just planning something." I say quietly to the others. Lara grins, Kelsey looks excited, Ravenclaw gets a wicked gleam in her eye, and Quiet Girl nods. I smile at their responses. "I'm going to give Draco a hard time before I forgive him. Make him nervous."

"You go girl." Lara says. "Show him who's in charge."

"Yeah. I mean, guys never seem to notice that the girl is always the one in control." Kelsey adds. "So it's good that your opening his eyes before he makes the real mistake."

I grin. "Those are pretty much my exact thoughts." Then I lean back, and they all follow suite. "So, what do you think?"

"It's brilliant!", "Completely genius.", "I love it!" are my replies.

I stand up, pleased that they're all so excited.

We all head to class, and I end up surprised that Lara and I (plus the quiet one) are the only ones who have Potions first. We walk there together, laughing and chatting, and when we walk in, Draco's looking at us. He looks so sad, that I almost can't resist running to throw my arms around him and kissing him until he feels better. Instead, I toss my head away from him, flipping my hair over my shoulder, the traditional yet extremely affective girl move.

Lara winks at me, and we continue to talk to each other, as if it never happened. As if I'm not bothered. Yeah, that's sure to push all of his buttons. We walk over to a table and Lara and I sit together. Professor Burgundy walks in and again he gets a surprised look on his face at seeing me in a different seat with someone new. I just look at him slightly sheepishly and then turn back toward Lara to avoid the Professor's gaze. And Draco's for that matter.

I miss the gaze exchange between Draco and Professor Burgundy. A horrifying thought enters my head. Yesterday we had been given the directions for an extremely complex potion that we would need to be working with a partner whom we could trust. Dear Merlin, would Professor Burgundy make us sit with those same people?

I don't know if I could keep up my act, sitting right next to Draco and having to talk to him to not mess up the potion. Lara must have seen the look on my face because she looks worried and asks, "What's wrong?"

"The potion we are doing today, the dangerous one. Do you think the Professor will make us sit with the same partner?" I say, barely above a whisper.

"Oh Merlin," Lara says, getting the same look on her face as mine. "You don't honestly think he would -"

She was cut off by Professor Burgundy confirming our fears. "If you all remember, we are going to be working on a very dangerous potion that is best worked on with a partner that can be trusted. None of you made a move to change partners yesterday so those will be your same partners today. Please move quickly so we can get on with the potion."

I groan and grab my books, giving Lara a look that pleads, "Save me! I need to do this plan!" I can see the gears in her head turning, thinking up a plan. Her face lights up, and I can practically see the light bulb above her head. She quickly springs into action, leaping out of her seat and striding up to the Professor.

They talk quietly and I just stay in my seat, fidgeting, awaiting the verdict of a plan I don't even know. Lara comes back, a smile on her face. She calls over to the shy girl who said that she also likes Draco.

"Hey, Mary, can you switch places with Quinn? You can sit with Draco and Quinn can keep up her plan to tease him and sit with me. Please?"

Mary's face lights up, whether at the prospect of sitting with her crush (which gives me an odd feeling I diagnose as jealousy) or at the thought of the plan I have against Draco, I don't know. "Yeah, sure, no problem," she says.

Lara sits down beside me again and gives me a grin and a small high-five. We look over to see Mary sit shyly down next to Draco and him give her a look like, "What are you doing here? Where's Quinn?" except it's more desperate.

I smirk, and then quickly turn it into a hard glare as he looks my way. The hurt on his face kills me inside. But I can't give up the plan. I can't.

Draco Abraxas Malfoy

I get back to the castle a few minutes before classes start. I rush to Potions, inwardly groaning at the prospect of what I'll get from Quinn and her friends. I really messed this up.

I sit, and a minute later, Quinn walks in with this girl Lara, who was in my house. They're laughing, as if one just said something hilarious. Quinn glances at me, before turning away, flipping her hair. I guess she's getting her revenge. She continues talking with Lara, and they're still talking when Professor Burgundy walks in. He looks confused, and I feel bad for him, because he doesn't ever know what's going on.

Then I remember the potion assignment we're doing. Yes! Quinn will have to talk to me now. Ha! So much for revenge.

He explains about the partners, and I risk a glance at Quinn. She's giving the professor a pleading look, but he doesn't notice. Then, with a reassuring smile at Quinn, Lara stands and walks up to him, conversing quietly for a second. Then, she talks to the girl who's sitting behind them (don't know her name, she's really quiet), and the girl gets up and walks over to me, sitting next to me. Her face is bright red. Oh god, she likes me. I look at her, confused and desperate, then at Quinn. She just glares at me. Oh man, she's mad. At this rate, I'll never get the chance to talk to her, and this'll never get fixed.

I can already see our next conversation. It'll have to come. I cradle my head in my hands as I picture it.

"Draco, we need to talk. As much as I'd like to avoid you forever, I can't. Because if I did, we'd stay in that place where we're a couple going over a bump in our relationship. But we're not. In fact, after right now, we're not a couple at all." And then, before I can get a word in, she'll be gone, disappearing around the corner. And that's just one way it could go. It could go a hell of a lot worse in many more ways.

"Umm, Draco? We need to get to work." My partner says meekly, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah. I guess. What ingredients do we need?" I ask.

The rest of class consists of me trying to focus on the potion, but I keep on glancing over at Quinn, who never seems to have any trouble focusing. This is worse than I thought. She doesn't even care.

The rest of class turns into the rest of the day, pretty much the same things going on. Quinn keeps ignoring me, and as the day wears on, I get more and more desperate. I keep trying to get her attention, but she seems bent on not even looking at me.

I'm practically pulling my hair out by the time dinner rolls around, but I don't. My hair is too fine for that, I don't want to ruin it. She sits with all the other girls, talking and laughing without a care in the world. Almost as if 'us' never existed. It kills me, the fact that she's able to act so easy after the fight. It has to be an act. She's Hufflepuff, far too nice to actually not care. But then there's the fact that when a woman's angry, she can change completely, from nice to feral. Maybe this isn't an act. Why can't I predict her? This would be so much easier if I could be certain of what's going to happen.

Blaise has been trying to get me talk about it all day, but I won't. Plus, when did he become such a girl? Men, don't talk about their feelings. Men, don't act like babies when their girlfriends get angry at them. Oh Merlin, when did I become such a girl?

A thought hits me. If Quinn can act so non-complacent, so can I. All I have to do is just act like I don't care. And, I won't look so weak. I am a Malfoy, after all, and we don't look weak, girly, or anything that I have been the past 6 hours.

I walk into the Great Hall, more pompous and pretentious than I have acted since before the war. My walk turns into a strut, my posture from slacking to straight-backed, and almost everything else from being weak to being Malfoy-like. Just how I should be.

I realize the Quinn must have really changed me a lot for me to almost completely lose my lineage that I am so proud of. Well, proud except for all of the horrible and discriminating things that we have done. So maybe only sort of proud, but that is beside the point.

I have reached the table by this point and I can see from peripheral vision that I am attracting some looks from the girls at the table, though the looks could be bad because of my "transformation" from being "heartbroken" over mine and Quinn's "break-up" or they could be looks of "Damn, there goes Malfoy, looking fine as ever!"

Aw yeah. I'm back. Wait! No I'm not. I'm just playing Quinn's game, but I'm still trying to get her back. Aw yeah. I'm definitely not up for the taking.

I see her glaring at me, almost as if I'm doing something wrong. I just smirk at her and sit next to Blaise. He looks at me, "What the bloody hell happened to you? Last time I saw you, you were almost completely heartbroken over your and Quinn's fight and now, you look just like your old self. I can't decide if I like it."

"Well, all I did was decide to play Quinn's game, and beat her at it."

"And the game consists of avoiding each other, not caring for the other, and completely ignoring your love? What kind of sick game is this?" I look away from him for a moment.

"Ask Quinn. She started it."

"Yeah, but you're going along with it."

His remark strikes something in me, and I realize that this might not be the best approach to getting Quinn back, but I can't think much more on it, as Quinn comes over to my seat at that moment.

Quinn Rose Shephard

That… that… git! He can't just walk in and ruin everything! No, my plan was perfect. I would scare him, and he would come running back to me. Okay, now I sound conceited and full of myself. I sound like him. Obviously before the war, because I'd never fall for someone like that.

He walks in, shoulders back, head high, and a bounce in his step. He looks just like he used to: confident, cocky. I glare at him, and he notices, but he only smirks. I turn back towards the table and back to the other girls. They all look on various levels of indignation and anger.

Lara's the first to speak. "How dare he! For Merlin's sake, he's the man, he should act like a gentleman and apologize. You're supposed to act like this. Everyone knows women are rash and vengeful. But he's supposed to be the honorable and cool-headed one."

"I'll be right back guys." I stand up and stalk towards him. Blaise looks up and his eyes widen. He's smart, and I think he knows that Draco is being an idiot.

I get close enough to hear, "Ask Quinn, she started it." from Draco, and Blake's attention snaps back to their conversation.

"Yeah, but you're going along with it." He says, just before Draco sees me.

I see him gulp, and think for a second that maybe I won and his cockiness was just an act to see how I would react. But then, he regains his composure with an inferior sneer and a, "Well, what do you want? Or are you just over here to come have a snap at me? Or," and this gets a smile on his face, "are you here to apologize and beg for me to be your boyfriend again?"

I don't really remember why I had came over here in the first place but now I know that I have to be strong and keep the game going. I have a feeling that I actually was going to beg (well maybe not beg, but something of that context) for Draco back, but mission aborted. Operation Revenge is now under way.

"Actually," I say, "I'm here to talk to you. I just wanted to tell you to meet at the clearing tonight at 8 to . . . talk. I thought I would save you the embarrassment and public shame and do this away from prying eyes. See you then."

I stalk back to my seat, swinging my hips in a teasing way, having no idea what I just did.

"Whoa, girl," Lara says. "What in Merlin's name was that?"

I finally allow my composure to break, "I have absolutely no idea."

"What are you going to talk to him about? Or are you even going to do any talking? Maybe some hexing, snogging, other things . . .?" She replies with a wiggle of her eyebrows, suggesting something that I know perfectly well.

"Shut up!"

"Oooh, she's turning red!" Ravenclaw practically squeals.

The other girls shush her, afraid Draco or any of the other boys might have heard. Thankfully, none had.

"Oh whatever." I say with a scowl. "This is just a game remember? I do still like Draco. I'm just having some fun first."

"Honey, you could be having a lot more fun than this. Think of all the broom closets, the empty and abandoned classrooms, the places where no one goes. Think of all the fun you and Draco could have!"

"Well then you go and get yourself a boyfriend or maybe just a boy and go have that fun yourself!" I snap.

"Whoa. Ok, sorry. I guess you and Draco aren't to that point yet." Lara leans closer and smirks, "But if what I hear is true, then when you get to that point, Draco will not disappoint you."

"Do you want me to kill you?" I say, menacingly. "Cause right now, you're making the decision for me."

"Feisty, eh?" Lara says, undeterred by my threat. She's leaning back in her seat now, casual, relaxed, and smiling.

"Oh you have no idea," I say through gritted teeth, getting up and heading to the Common Room.

Why couldn't Lara have just gone along with me? My self esteem already wasn't that high, now I felt completely powerless. This enticed another question from the deep recesses that make up my mind. When did I become so power-greedy? Is that Draco's doing, just because of how he used to be? I mean, he doesn't even crave (or have) all of the power in our relationship.

Ugh, he's pushing it. But I'm not going to back down. No, I am a very stubborn person when I set my mind to something. And I've set my mind to not backing down. I'm not going to be the one to plead.

Draco Abraxas Malfoy

"What was that? Draco, you really ought to let this go before you can't come back." I know Blaise is right, but there's still the Malfoy in me that refuses to back down, to make a fool of myself.

If my pride would get out of the way, I would gladly give in, but as I said, pride is a Malfoy's worst flaw.

"Are you listening to me?" Blaise asks. "You're going to end up ruining your relationship with this stupid 'game' of yours. It was funny at first, but it's getting more serious now, Draco. You keep pushing, and it's all going to shatter. Like glass, all it'll be is fragments, memories. You won't get it back."

I roll my eyes. "Didn't you hear me earlier, Blaise? It's a game, we're testing each other." Right now, I'm trying to convince myself as well as him. Ok, I just need to think up a plan for tonight. What does she want to 'talk' to me about? The way she said it, I don't think we will be talking, but I don't know what else. IS SHE GOING TO HEX ME?! I almost wouldn't put it past her, at this point.

Dear Merlin, I am screwed. I already screwed up and here I am, going and screwing it up even more. By this time, I am almost ready to push away the Malfoy pride and apologize right now. Actually, that sounds like a pretty good idea. Yeah, I'm going to do that!

I turn to where Quinn is sitting and am about to go over when she leans over to Lara, says something with an expression that is scaring me, and storms out of the Great Hall. Well crap. There goes my plan. I think about going after Quinn but I don't know if I want to face that wrath right now. It isn't even aimed at me! Why would I want to get in it's sight?!

I still stand up and go over to Quinn's seat, sitting down where she just was. I lean toward Lara, "What was that about?"

"Oh, well you might want to watch out for Quinn."

"Yeah, I think I got that when she kept ignoring me all today," I say, rolling my eyes.

"No, I mean tonight. In the clearing. Just watch out. Though I don't know." She gets a thoughtful look in her eyes. "Knowing your reputation, you just might like what she has planned."

I gulp. My reputation. As a "player". Oh dear Merlin, this was going worse than I thought. I don't want Quinn in that way, I don't want to do anything with Quinn in that way. But does she want to do that with me? What am I going to do? If Quinn advances on me, do I turn her down and face more wrath or do I go with it, really not wanting to? For the sixtieth time today, dear Merlin I am screwed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Quinn Rose Shephard

God, why is everyone making me so mad?! And I do realize that it might just be my temper, but you know what, just shut up. I stop stomping to the Common Room and just sink on my knees against a wall behind me. Right now is when I could really use Draco. He would just hold me, listen to everything that was going on, and calm me down.

This game idea was such a bad idea. I should have known that he wouldn't appreciate being made a fool of or being shown up. It's all of that stupid Malfoy pride. I feel tears brimming in my eyes and know that I should probably get to the Common Room to avoid any Professors or students that want to ask me unnecessary questions.

I stumble my way back, and when I get there, I rush to the girls dormitory and collapse on my bed. I bury my face in my pillow and start to cry. I am such an idiot! I can't seem to keep any good relationships going. I mean sure I kept Theodore as my best friend for a long time, but Draco I kept for 3 days, as well as all of the other girls.

I could also go to Theodore, but my pride won't let me. I don't want to see him, considering how much of himself he is not. Why is this year the hardest? I mean, don't get me wrong, I knew it would be, what with all of the losses, but not this kind of hard. Why did the year after the war have to be the one when I started having guy trouble?

I haven't changed much since I first came to Hogwarts, aside from growing up and becoming more womanly. But why do all of the guys (ok, I guess just Draco, but he is some guy) have to start noticing me now? I didn't do anything to myself.

I turn my head, sort of becoming suffocated from the pillow. My eyes reach the clock and I shoot up. It's already 7:50! Oh Merlin, I don't even know what my plan is! Do I still want to tease him or do I just beg for forgiveness? Nah, I tease him.

But how? My eyes scan my belongings and land on the box with the jewelry Draco made. Oh yeah, if I give these back, he will freak out. Yes!

I grab the box and rush out of the Common Room and outside to the Forbidden Forest. My animagus form takes over, and speeds me to the clearing. Our clearing. I reshift, back to a human and wait for Draco. My knees start knocking and bouncing, why am I fidgeting? I need to remain strong and composed.

I breath in and out deeply, calming myself. A split second later, Draco comes out into the clearing.

"Good. You made it,"I say shortly. "I am going to make this quick, so it won't get awkward."

He nods, but I can tell that he doesn't like it. Damn, he looks so attractive. Hands in jean pockets, black button up shirt, black jeans, disheveled hair, why is he making this so hard?

I hold out the box and say, "I'm done with us, here you go."

I almost want to laugh at the shock on his face, but I remember that this is all fake. But if it is, why does it seem so real?

Draco is paralyzed so I walk over, thrusting the box into his chest. I get on my tiptoes and kiss his cheek. "Goodbye, Draco," I whisper into his ear.

I start to move away, when I feel a strong hand grab my arm. "Wait."

I turn back around, acting nonchalant. "Yes?"

"Why are you doing this to me?" He says, looking me straight in the eye. "This can't all be because I was joking about you being a spoiled brat." He steps closer, his eyes searching mine. "No, that can't be. Then what is it? What did I do to make you get so angry, angry enough to give back a gift that I slaved over for hours on end the first night we got together?"

By now, Draco is two feet from me. I can't do this anymore. I need Draco back.

"You know what? Nevermind. I don't want to cause you any more . . . emotions." He says, turning away.

"No, Draco!" I yell. I grab his arm and spin him back around to face me. I kiss him hard on the lips, letting out all of my frustration. "Please, I realize that this game was all a really big mistake. I regret it so much. Please forgive me."

I see his face light up. "Of course! You didn't honestly think that I was just going to give up on you like that, did you? I would fight for you with my life!"

"Oh thank Merlin. I was so scared."

"Well, there is no need to be anymore. I'm right here, and I am not going anywhere." With that, he kisses me and we stay like that for a long time. When we finally break apart again, a question is burning in my mind.

"Well then was all of that fake, just now I mean?"

"Well, yes. Wasn't yours?"

"Yes, yes, yes. It was just that, well, you were really convincing." I say, biting my lip.

"Hm. I won't say that I wasn't disappointed when you handed back the jewelry, especially with such a straight face."

"I know. I'm sorry. I had to find a way to tease you and that was the best thing that came to mind."

"Well, it was quite a good idea. Just don't do it again, ok?"

"Never."

"Good. But that does remind me of something."

"Hm?"

"Lara told me that you were going to 'have your way with me'. Something about my reputation."

Anger flares in me. "That bitch!"

"Ok, then, clearly that wasn't going to happen. I'm glad. I don't know what I would have done."

I raise an eyebrow at him. He gets a nervous look on his face. "All I mean is that I would have gone along with it if it would get me you back, but I really wouldn't have wanted to do it."

"Oh ok. That's . . . good. Better than wanting it."

"Oh Merlin, no. No, no, no. Not for a long time. But, maybe it will happen some day?" He says with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

I shove him. "Don't push your luck, mister. You're already treading water, here."

. . .

Later, once Draco and I have gone to our separate dorms, I walk to Lara's bed and pull her pillow out from under her head. She looks up at me, sees how mad I am, and her eyes widen. "He told you, didn't he?"

"Yep. And I do not appreciate the implication that I'm some sort of slut." I raise my eyebrows at her, and she smiles back at me nervously.

"So… now that you've told me off, goodnight?"

"Nuh-uh. Not until you swear it's not going to happen again."

"Alright, alright. I swear." She takes her pillow back and puts it over her head.

I walk back to my side dresser and look fondly at the jewelry that Draco gave back to me before putting away. I change into my pajamas, and throw myself down on the bed. Today was a long day.

Draco Abraxas Malfoy

Back in the guys' dorm, I start to drift off, but thoughts of my earlier conversation with Lara come back to mind. Quinn seemed really angry when I told her about that. Angry but not surprised. Then it all clicks: Quinn stormed out, Lara must have teased her about it, so she was mad.

Ah, so Lara was the one who invented all that. She's pretty clever, knowing how to make the both of us freak out about something that doesn't even exist. No wonder she's in Slytherin. But then another thought comes to mind: what could she possibly gain from having us think about . . . that? She has to have an ulterior motive, because she obviously wasn't helping us. It has to be something selfish.

And if she wasn't helping Quinn's and mine relationship, she must be wanting to break it. But why? A sudden thought appeared in my mind and I grinned. Of course. Why hadn't I thought of it earlier? Lara likes me. Duh. I mean, come on, who wouldn't? I am super good looking, wealthy, I have a good side that I only show to certain people, and I am Draco Malfoy. Ooh, okay maybe being Draco Malfoy isn't exactly the best thing, considering the war. But Lara is a Slytherin, so she might think otherwise.

Oh yes, Draco! the voice in my head says. I roll my eyes, here we go. You should totally dump the stupid mud- I narrow my eyes, but the voice ignores me, mudblood, and get with Lara. She's a Slytherin, a pure blood, and quite cute. Right now, I'm thinking hell naw. But then the voice says, Plus, . . . it would make your father happy. For some reason, that makes me even consider the voice's plan for a second, but that's just pre-war Draco thinking. Post-war Draco hates his father, and doesn't care what he thinks. It's my life, I will do with it what I bloody hell want. No voice in my head (except the one I control) will tell me what to do.

Now, how exactly do I get back at Lara? I know that Quinn won't do much because she can't stand up for herself (What?! It's true!) so that means that I have to take charge. I just have to out-Slytherin another Slytherin. But, come on, I'm a Malfoy. We are nothing but Slytherin. I can do this, piece of cake.

I just need to formulate a plan, and a good one. Ooh, revenge sure is sweet. I roll over, my mind a jumble of thoughts of plans against Lara. I end up going to sleep, no one plan seeming good enough.

. . .

The next morning, I wake up, much more energized and happy than I felt yesterday. During the day that is; the morning was pretty exciting. I smile fondly at the memory of the early morning pillow fight. Oh, good times. Pssh, it still is.

I bound out of bed, quickly getting dress and heading down to the Common Room. I sit, waiting for Quinn, thinking of a plan. I don't have much time to wait (or think, for that matter), for Quinn, Lara, and the quiet girl who sat next to me in Potions come down together a few minutes lates. They are all laughing about something.

Quinn sees me and points, saying something, and they all burst into laughter again. I fake a look of shock and point to myself, like, "Me? What did I do this time?" And Quinn just laughs at my expression, and comes over to give me a hug. I pull her close and whisper, "What was that about? Did I really do something again?" I say, getting slightly worried as that last thought creeps into my mind.

Quinn just laughs, "Haha, no. It was just . . . well . . ."

"I'm waiting. Plus, this hug is getting suspiciously long for just a hug."

"Then lets make it more than just a hug," Quinn says, before leaning back and kissing me on the cheek first, then the lips. I hold it for a little bit, before letting go, saying, "While that was absolutely fantastic and I don't regret it, that isn't an answer as to why you were laughing at me. So . . . talk."

"Fine," Quinn says, sighing. She had been on tiptoe, kissing and hugging me, and rolls back onto flat feet. "Well, if you really must know," She looks at me, hopeful.

"Yes, I really must know." I say, unfazed by her look.

"God, you are such a rock. So unemotional." She replies, exasperated, with a roll of her eyes.

"I think that last night completely disproves that theory."

She blushes as the memory comes rushing back. I pull her closer to me again, and kiss her cheek. "It's ok. Now stop stalling and just tell me. If you don't, I have certain ways of making you," I say quietly, but dangerous enough.

"Right. Well, um," Quinn looks nervous and slightly embarrassed. I raise my eyebrows, saying, "Come on then."

"Well, I was just saying that you are a horrible kisser." She rushes out. "It was funny because of your reputation as, well, a playboy."

"Oh, so I'm a horrible kisser now, eh? Really? Because I'm pretty sure that last night also disproves that theory. I don't know if you remember, but last night, you were pretty breathless and sexy after that kiss."

"Draco. It was just a joke."

"Well, I don't exactly appreciate jokes being made about me. Especially false ones. I do have a reputation to keep up, you know." I say, joking about the reputation. The rest I am completely serious about.

"Ok, then. Sorry. Won't happen again."

"Are you sure? Let me just officially ruin your joke right now then," I say, still quietly and close to her ear, as this whole conversation has been. I lean back and look into her eyes. My finger finds the bottom of her chin, and pulls her toward me while my head comes down simultaneously toward her.

Our lips meet, in a nice, long, sensual kiss. And when I say long, I meantit. And when I say sensual, I definitely mean that. When Quinn pulls back, breathless, I say, "Oh? Had enough, have you? Cause I'm not done." I pull her back in another lip lock. "I'm not done until you take back what you said about me a being a horrible kisser."

Quinn finally forces herself away, "Well, I totally would, except you're not letting me."

"Exactly." Another kiss ensues. Quinn doesn't even try to break away, this time, just saying, "You are an exceptional kisser" into my mouth. I pull away. "That's better. I told you I don't like jokes about me that are false. And now you've seen how I handle the people who say that."

Quinn gets a look on her face. "Well, actually, Lara was the one who said it. So are you going to handle her in the same way?"

"No, because I have never kissed her, and am not planning to, so she doesn't know what she is talking about."

"But you said -"

"You agreed with it and you knew what you were talking about, so I have to handle that, now, don't I?"

She just gives me a look that says, "Oh you are tricky". I just grin back and say, "Hungry? Because I am famished."

Quinn nods, and we head off to the Great Hall, unaware that everyone saw everything that just happened. Especially unaware of the look Lara was shooting after us. A look that could kill.

Quinn Rose Shephard

Draco and I walk to breakfast arm in arm, Lara and Mary trailing behind us. We arrive at the Great Hall in great spirits. Those spirits get dampened, though, when Theodore approaches us. My smile at Draco turns into a glare aimed at Theo.

"What do you want?" Draco and I both say, annoyed and exasperated.

"Well, um," Theo says, looking quite nervous. I start to feel sorry for him, and my glare must have let up a little because he looks more confident as he continues. "I'm sorry, you were totally right. I was being horribly selfish. I don't know what got into me!"

His sudden outburst surprises me and my arm drops from Draco's. I feel Draco lean in close and whisper, "Do you want me to leave you two alone for a little bit?"

I turn to him and quickly reply, "No! Please, I don't want to go completely sentimental on Theodore. He doesn't deserve it yet."

Draco just nods in response. But then he sees Theo's face and says, "You know he can hear you, right?"

"Whatever. It doesn't matter," I say, turning slightly red and facing Theodore again.

"Well, it's good you think I was right, because I was. And my decision to ignore still remains." I turn to leave, but he grabs my arm. "No, wait!"

I see Draco's face turn to pure anger, and Theodore must see it too because he quickly lets go of me. "Please, I just really didn't want to lose Luna! She means the world to me and we have barely had time to be together."

"Have you told her that you don't want her to go because of your own selfishness?"

"Well, um, no, not exactly."

"Then I have nothing left to say to you." I turn to go, then remember something. "And by the way, does she mean more to you than I do? Because I don't care too much if she does, but you might think that if I think this is a bad idea, she will too. And you know what she will do? She will break up with you. So think about this a bit longer, Theodore, before you do something you regret."

Theodore mutters just loud enough for me and Draco to hear, "Well, she means more to me than you."

"Oh hell naw," Draco says, before going after Theo and turning him around to punch him in the face. "You do not insult my girlfriend like that. She has been your best friend for a long time, and then you go and get yourself a girlfriend and immediately she means more to you? You have a very sick, twisted mind, and you had better learn to control it in order to not hurt the people who love you."

I really want to go over there and stop Draco, but I can't move. I also sort of don't want to stop him. He is making a very good point. A smile creeps onto my face and continues to grow bigger during Draco's speech. Oh Merlin, he really does love me, doesn't he?

Draco walks back toward me, his face still set in anger. He shakes out his hand, probably aching from the contact with Theodore's face. Did he break something? I don't know if I want him to have or not.

When Draco is only 5 feet away, I notice something stirring behind him. Theodore. A scream gets caught in my throat, but Draco sees my expression and looks behind him. Theo is up now, his fists in fighting position.

"So is that it? Is that all you can do? A measley punch?" Theodore says with a laugh. "Oh I can take you down."

"Do you really want to test that, Veranda?" Draco says slowly, dangerously. "Cause if so, that might be the last thing you say."

"Bring it on, Malfoy. You really are just a weak puppy. The hard, Malfoy, composure is just an act. You're really just a soft puppy: caring, needy, coddled. Well, now it's time to face the real world. Be a man. Learn to be a man."

"I'm more of a man than you are or ever will be. I was more of a man than you long before I met you. And you are the one who is a puppy. You are the one who has always had his friends to coddle him. Sure, I may be caring, but that's a good thing, Veranda. It's good to care about those you love, those who love you back. Because when you don't, they leave you, and then what are you left with? Nothing. And pretty soon, that is all you will have. Nothing. I can tell you from personal experience that it isn't fun. So I'm going to give you one last chance to think about this, think about what will happen if you go through with this. One last chance to make amends for your actions."

"No. Way." Theo says, looking even more determined now.

"Have it your way," Draco says with a shrug, rolling up his shirt sleeves. (He's wearing another button down, this time light blue, in case you were wondering. And boy, he looks even sexier, especially with that mad look on his face. Ok sorry. Back to the action.) "But just know, if you ever talk to, look at, or contact Quinn in anyway without her permission, you are officially dead."

With that, Draco cocks his fist and swings, hitting Theo in the gut. Theo's arms come down to cover his midsection, leaving him very vulnerable. I don't want Theo to get hurt too badly, so I yell to Draco, "Not too bad, okay Draco? Leave some left for later, if you have to do this again."

He looks back at me, grins, and nods. "That's my girl. Do you want a piece of the action?" He asks, still having a bit of time because Theo is still clutching his stomach. I shake my head. "No, I think you will handle him better." I give Draco a thumbs-up and he looks back down at Theodore.

"Now, you heard what Quinn said. I'll take it easier on you than I was planning. But not too easy." Theodore is lying on his side on the ground and he swings one of his legs out, knocking Draco off of his feet. Draco springs back up and kicks Theo in the shin. Oooh, that has got to hurt.

Draco Abraxas Malfoy

This feels so good to beat up on the boy who made my girlfriend upset. I look up to the teacher's table and see most of them sitting there, though some are standing. Professor McGonagall catches my eye and I can see a twinkle in her eyes. She nods at me and I nod back. I lift Theodore up by his elbows, and say, "Well, that's going to be all of the punching and kicking I'm going to give you. Today at least. Now," I grin, "it's time for something a little different."

I take out my wand from my pocket and display it for Theo. The scared look in his eye is priceless. "Yeah, buddy. Hopefully this will teach you a lesson. Well, maybe a few lessons. Protect the ones you love; don't be selfish; care for those you love; and most of all, don't . . . hurt . . . Quinn."

I raise my wand and shout, "Avis oppugno!" Birds fly from it, and they are looking quite angry. They head toward Theo and he covers his head to protect himself from their beaks. Quinn shouts at me from behind, "He is really afraid of turtles!"

I look back at her. "Turtles? What? Why?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. Just always has."

"Hm. Well, thanks." I rack my brain for a turtle spell. There aren't many. Oh right. "Pugna turtures!" Large turtles formed from the dust on the floor of the Great Hall. (Wow there is a lot. How long has it been since this place was cleaned?) The turtles advanced toward Theo and he hastily backs up, screaming, "Stop! Stop! Get them away!"

All I do is chuckle and he turns around completely and flees. I look back at Quinn with my arms out and eyebrows raised. "Eh?"

She laughs and starts clapping. Soon the whole Hall is clapping. I collapse my hands on my stomach and back and bow, then walk back to Quinn.

"Wow, Draco! That was amazing!"

"Thank you. I don't even know where I learned that spell."

"Well I don't really care." She says before kissing me. And let me tell you, it was a good kiss.

"Man, I should really beat up Theodore more often if it means I get a kiss like this as a reward."

Quinn laughs and hits me playfully on the chest, "Whatever."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Quinn Rose Shephard

Professor McGonagall comes over to me and Draco after I say, "Whatever." I get a nervous look on my face. Oh Merlin, will she punish Draco? I really hope not. Draco sees my face and looks behind him. I see his face pale even more than it already is naturally. This causes a weird reaction in me and I laugh.

"What was that about? Are you laughing at how McGonagall might punish me? Cause that is really not cool considering I just beat up a guy protecting and defending you." Draco says, indignantly.

"No,no thats not it, though what McGonagall will do to you is quite funny. But," I say, seeing Draco's face get a dangerous edge to it, "that isn't what I was laughing at. I don't really know what I was laughing at. Just seeing your naturally pale face turn even paler at the sight of McGonagall made me laugh." I laugh again, remembering the image.

This time, it's Draco's turn to say, "Whatever."

Professor McGonagall reaches us. "Um, hello, Professor. How are you doing this wonderful morning?" Draco says, gesturing about to the shining sun on the ceiling.

"Quite well and I imagine you are too after what just happened." She says, causing Draco to give a nervous laugh and rub the back of his neck.

"Um, yeah, well, you see, he-" Draco begins, sheepishly.

Professor McGonagall raises her hand to stop Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, I frankly don't give a rat's patootie as to why you and Mr. Veranda were fighting. Though I wouldn't call it much of a fight, you easily had the advantage."

Draco swells up, "Why thank you, Professor."

"Your welcome. Plus, if I really did care about what you were arguing about, I would need only to have listened to your quite emotional speeches." McGonagall says, looking at me.

Draco and I both have the grace to blush slightly, looking at each other and smiling. We find the other's hand and hold firmly onto each other.

"Yes, Professor. I was only doing what a good boyfriend would do to protect his girlfriend." Draco says, holding my gaze with shining eyes, only breaking it when he leans over to kiss the top of my head. His arm around me, Draco pulls me to lean against his side.

"Yes, yes, of course. And I do like to see that in the young couples, here at Hogwarts, but next time, don't do so violently."

"That might be a bit hard, Professor, seeing that I threatened Theodore to beat him up again if he so much as contacted Quinn, and I have a feeling that he will. If he does, it will look weak on my part if I don't do as I threatened."

Professor McGonagall smiles. "Yes I guess that wouldn't do, would it? You looking weak."

"I'm afraid not Professor. I am a Malfoy after all, and our pride is one of our most prized and defining characteristics. I may not agree with my father, anymore, but that doesn't mean that I disown the rest of the Malfoy family and name." Draco says, a grim smile on his face.

"Of course, Mr. then, if this does happen again, just don't let me or any of the other teachers or staff see it, as punishment will quickly ensue. But if I don't hear about it, then to me it didn't happen." McGonagall says with a smile before leaving us alone again.

Draco and I turn to each other and exchange looks of astonishment and pleasure. "Wow, that was . . . something." Draco says, giving me a hug.

"Uh-huh," is all I say.

"Thank you, Draco, by the way." I say, quieter.

He looks down at me, slightly worried, "You're welcome. Are you ok?"

I realize that there are tears in my eyes, and I sniff, rubbing the back of my hand past my nose. "Yeah. It's just that . . . no one has ever stood up for me like that before. And I just really appreciate it."

"No problem," he says, pulling me close again. "I will gladly do it anytime. And speaking of which, you just reminded me."

"What?" I say, getting worried.

"Well, last night, while I was trying to go to sleep, I started-" he stops talking, a confused look on his face.

"What? What is it?" I ask.

"I almost said something that you might have taken the wrong way. I'm just thinking of a different way to phrase it." He looks down at me. "I really didn't do anything or think anything, you just might think that because of the way I said it. Just give me one sec."

I stand patiently. "Okay, got it," Draco says, after thinking for a minute. "So, as I was saying, I was trying to go to sleep, and I started thinking about the events of last night. And I realized that one thing we never cleared up was you . . . wanting me."

"Okay . . .?"

"I remembered that you had stormed out of the Great Hall after talking to Lara, very angry, and she was the one who told me about you . . . wanting me. So I pieced it together that that must have been what she told you, except that I wanted you. Which I don't! But so I realized that the only reason she might do that is because she wants me for herself so she was going to try to get us so mad at each other that we broke up over something that didn't even exist. So, we need to form a plan of revenge on her."

"Wow, okay. You are completely right. The only thing I don't get," I say looking up at Draco, who has a patient, curious look on his face, wondering what he can clear up for me. "is why did you think that I might take that the wrong way?"

"Oh, right," he says, getting red. "Well, I was going to say that when I was trying to go to sleep I started to . . . um, I started to think about Lara."

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Which I knew you would take the wrong way, like you are now, and so I decided to phrase it differently," he finishes.

"Hm, ok. Because you explained that after your whole other explanation for more revenge, I believe you." I see the relief plainly on his face and laugh. "Were you really that worried?"

"Well, I have seen your temper flare over something smaller than that, and I didn't want that to happen again, this time probably worse, so. . ."

"Hm. You seem to be getting smarter and learning the ways of me and my temper. Good." I say, walking over to the nearest table and grabbing two rolls. "You might want to eat," I say, handing Draco a roll, "considering we came down here in the first place because you were famished. And eat quickly. Potions class started 10 minutes ago." I say, taking a bit of my roll and laughing as I watch Draco choke on a piece of roll.

Draco Abraxas Malfoy

My eyes bug out as I choke on a piece of roll. Ten minutes late! This was sure to end me a detention. I rush out of the Great Hall and to Potions class. I hear Quinn walking slowly behind me. Exasperated, I turn back around and grab her arm, dragging her along faster to potions class.

She pulls me back and close to her. She traces a finger along my collarbone and down the middle of my chest, laying a flat palm against my flat stomach. My eyes bug out again and I gulp. Slowly and quietly she whispers, "How about we don't go to Potions? We can skip the wrath of Professor Burgundy for tomorrow. We can have our own period together, doing what we want to do, free of rules. What do you say?"

"Um, try heck yeah?!" I say, excited about the notion of no Potions and lots of time alone, just me and Quinn.

"Good. Because if you hadn't wanted to, I would have had to try some other means of persuasion. I don't know if you would have like them." She says, barely above a whisper, drawing her finger back up my chest, stopping and placing a palm over my heart.

"Well, now, I can get you a lot more excited than that." She says, feeling my heartbeat.

"Holy , crap, Quinn. What the bloody hell has gotten into you? I mean, don't get me wrong, I definitely don't mind, but why?"

"If you don't mind, then don't ask questions."

I push her away and look her in the eye, serious. "Quinn. Why?"

She pouts, "Draco! You're ruining all of my fun!" Seeing that I won't let her go, she sighs and says, "Fine. I just felt that I still needed to thank you for what you did at breakfast."

I roll my eyes and say, "That wasn't exactly breakfast. It was more like my morning helping of fighting."

Quinn laughs, and I realize how much I missed that sound. And yes, I do realize that I heard it just 5 minutes ago, but I am entitled to miss my girlfriend's laugh whenever I want, thank you very much.

I look down at Quinn, resisting the urge to kiss her. Instead I opt for saying, "Merlin. When did you become so goddamned cute and sexy?"

She looks up at me and smiles. "I think you must be rubbing off on me."

"Oh wow, that response will definitely get you somewhere."

"Really? And where exactly might that somewhere be?"

"I don't know," I say, barely containing a smile. "How do you feel about broom closets?"

She makes a face. "Ugh, too cramped."

I laugh and agree, saying, "Yeah, you're right. Then, how about empty classrooms?"

"Better, but I prefer something more intimate and personal."

"You talk like you have a place in mind. Please share."

She leans in closely and whispers, "Our clearing" before shooting off.

"Hey, wait!" I say before taking off after her. I reach the door she used to get outside and look around. My eyes catch a glimpse of white before it disappears behind the protective curtain that is the Forbidden Forest. I grin, "Oh, you little."

I break into a run again and shift to my animagus. My feet pound the ground, giving more speed and momentum. I reach the Forbidden Forest in 7 strides and just keep running, rushing to get to the clearing quickly. Halfway there, I hear a rustle from my right. I turn my head and smack into a tree.

Ow, that hurt. I shake my head and continue on. I hear another rustle and slow down a bit, still focusing on what stands in my path. After a few more moments of silence, I brush off the rustling, focusing on not running into something again. All of a sudden, I see a white blur and feel a lot of weight on me, as I get knocked over onto my side.

I look up at my attacker, and see the excited, laughing face of Quinn. "Well thank you so much for that exciting entry. I just love being pummeled over." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Glad to be of service," She says. "Wait a second. When did we start understanding each other?"

"Oh. Good question. Maybe because our bond grew stronger, we can understand each other better."

"That makes sense." She gets a thoughtful look on her face, that then turns teasing. "Wow, Draco, when did you get so smart. Is it possible to be the brains and the brawn?"

"Oh, it's more than possible. You're looking at it right in the face," I say, grinning (which is hard to do as a wolf, let me tell you).

She gets off of me, and shifts back into human form, laughing. I do too, from my spot on the ground.

We just lay next to each other for a while, the pine needles digging into our backs and the sounds of the forest around us. It's relaxing, listening and watching and feeling the woods around us. We're lucky, to know about this world that so many witches and wizards just brush off as just another part of the world. They haven't lived it like we have, and we are attune to every gorgeous detail.

After a minute, she turns to me and smiles, before reaching over and lacing her fingers through mine. "I love you, you know?" She says.

I look over at her, surprised. "I love you, too. And yes, I do know that you love me too. I think you made it quite clear by saying that you love me."

She laughs again, and I smile, glad to know I can make her laugh. I lean over and kiss her on the cheek.

"Is that all I get, then?"

"I'm afraid so, because first period ended 10 minutes ago."

This time, Quinn is the one whose eyes bug out. "What?"

All I do is grin and settle back down into the pine needles. "Yep. But hey, who says we have to go. Why not spend the whole day out here, just us two?"

I see Quinn grin, and hear her say softly, "Okay. Why not."

She leans back against me and I put my arm around her shoulder underneath her head. I kiss her head and settle my own head against hers. This is perfect. Beyond perfect. Out of this world! I could stay here all day, all year, all of my life time. Just me, Quinn, and nature.

Quinn Rose Shephard

The peace of the forest is good for me. Just laying here with Draco, I can pretend that I have no worries, no regrets. I'm just . . . happy. It's been a while since I've felt like this, and I never thought Draco Malfoy would be the one to make me feel that way again.

I sigh. It's probably about time for our third class, and I don't really want to miss it. I happen to love Defense Against the Dark Arts. If only it was this useful before the war. But no, all the new teachers made it horribly contradictory, especially Umbridge. I mean, she taught us first year stuff! Lupin was our only good teacher, but he turned out to be a werewolf and then left, so he wasn't able to teach us much.

I stand, and brush off the pine needles. Draco gives me a surprised look before trying to pull me back down.

"Where are you going?" He asks, then sits up.

"We have Defense Against the Dark Arts next." I say, as if that explains everything, which for me it does.

But not for him. "So? We've skipped the last two classes. Why not one more?" He smiles up at me hopefully.

"Because I like that class. And the new teacher." With that, I set off, looking over my shoulder to see Draco grudgingly getting up. I smile when he catches up and takes my hand.

"You are so persuasive, you know that?"

"Well, I definitely do now, considering you just told me."

"You just love to use everything I say again, don't you?"

"Yes. I don't know why, though. I mean, you don't say that poetic or good of things. I mean, it seems like all you ever do is make really long speeches when you're about to beat someone up."

"Yes. But whenever I make those really long speeches when I'm about to beat someone up, it's always about defending you. I'd say that I do say some pretty good of things then. Unless you totally don't want me to beat up Theodore anymore." He says placing both hands on his chest, as if saying, "Don't look at me, you control everything." He shrugs.

"Actually . . ." I say, biting my lip.

Draco gets a scared look on his face, "Wait, do you really want me to stop beating Theodore up? 'Cause that might be a bit hard, considering a) I had a lot of fun, b) I made a threat and I have a Malfoy reputation to keep up-"

I kiss him on the lips, a short one. "Thank you," I say.

"Gladly," He says, confused. "But why?"

"Because you said you only had a Malfoy reputation to keep up and not a playboy reputation. That's basically saying that you will never cheat on me, ever."

"Uh, duh! You didn't get that before?"

"Oh, shut up." I say, whacking him on the chest.

"You seem to like hitting me." He says, looking down at me.

"Yes, you're very hittable." With that, I hit his arm a few more times.

"Hey! Stop!"

"Why should I?" I say, grinning, and hitting some more.

"Because I bruise easily."

"Yeah, well so do I."

"Oh, really?" Draco says, getting a gleam in his eye. Before I can react, his hand comes out in a fist and hits me on the arm. Lightly, I might add. I'm so scared that he might hit me hard that I fall back, whimpering. Oooh, this might be a good idea. Pretend to be injured, he leans over . . . yes.

I stay down on the forest floor, still holding my arm and letting out small whimpers of pain. I see Draco come over and crouch down next to me, a worried look on his face. He leans in closer and brushes a strand of stray hair out of my face, then cradles it. My face that is, not the hair.

"Are you ok?" He asks, worry and concern dripping heavily in his voice.

One. . . two. . . three! I push him back and use my momentum as I stand up as force, pushing him even farther.

"Merlin, Malfoy. You should know that I'm not that much of a wimp."

"Yeah. That much," I head Draco mutter quietly, probably hoping I wouldn't hear.

I go and stand over him, hands at my side, balled into fists. "What did you just say, Malfoy?" I say, quite threateningly.

He gulps and says, "Um, nothing."

"Oh no, you definitely said something. Something about me being not that much of a wimp."

"Actually, you're the one who said that."

"Malfoy." I say, dangerously.

"Right, right, sorry. Won't happen again."

"What won't happen again?"

"My hitting you. Sorry."

"That's not what I want an apology for. But thank you." I say with a sweet smile on the last sentence.

"Fine, geez. I'm sorry for saying that you are a sort of wimp. It's just that you don't stand up for yourself. You stand up for those you love, but often, those people don't need help."

"Excuse me!"

"You heard me. I won't repeat it."

I sputter, at a loss for words. Wait, I thought I had him in control. All he does is say something that should anger me even more, but it just gives HIM confidence and . . . control.

I shake my head at this realization and hold out my hand to help him up. He looks a bit confused for a second, before taking it and getting up. "You're right. I can't stand up for myself." I say, letting him gain back a little control. After all, he's a Malfoy. They get completely lost without being in charge. Look what happened last time I took too much of it.

. . .

Later, Draco and I are sitting at the Eighth Years' table when Professor Burgundy comes up behind us. "Could you two tell me why you missed Potions today?" We jump. How are all the professors able to move so quietly? Is is on the job requirements? 'Must be able to sneak up on students and scare them half to death.' right next to, 'Must be intimidating.'

Draco snaps out of it first. "Well, you see sir, I had to visit the nurse to see if any of the bones in my fist were broken, and Quinn wanted to come, but the nurse was already tending to Theodore, so we had to wait." He gives a nervous smile, and Professor Burgundy raises an eyebrow, but lets it slide and leaves. I can tell he doesn't believe Draco, though.

Draco lets out a sigh of relief. "He believed me." He whispers.

"Actually, he didn't. But he gave you the benefit of the doubt."

"How do you know that?"

"He acts a lot like Fred and George. That's the same look they'd give me when I'd tell them that I wasn't the one who put the spiders in Ron's bed."

"You put spiders in Weasel's bed?" He refers to his old nickname for Ron.

"Yeah. I was at their house a lot. They took me in for the holidays after I became friends with Fred and George in first year." I decide to ignore his use of 'Weasel'. Ron was never exactly my favorite, anyway. He was just too . . . abrasive.

"Oh." He looks like he wants to say something, but doesn't know if it'll upset me.

"It's ok, Draco. I can talk about Fred." I say, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure? Because I don't want to face your . . . moods." He cringes as he says the last part, probably knowing that was the wrong thing to say after he said it.

"Okay, I'm going to ignore that because I'm too interested about Fred to care right now."

I see him sigh in relief. "Ok, all I was going to say was that it must have been horrible to lose him." He looks me in the eye, searching for emotions.

I swallow. "It was." Then a thought comes to mind that makes me laugh a little.

"What?" Draco asks, concerned about whether I as insane or something, considering I just laughed as we're talking about a dead friend.

"It's just that, he would be so mad at me right now, for dating you."

"And that's funny?"

"No, what he would say to me would be funny."

"What would he say?"

"'Quinn, are you mad? Or sick? Malfoy?! How could you possibly make a worse choice?!' He always was one for dramatics. Plus, he was convinced that Theo and I would end up getting married."

"Well, I really hope that that doesn't happen." He looks up at the ceiling. "Sorry, Fred. I hate to ruin your dreams of seeing Theo and Quinn married, but it's not going to happen." He looks back at me and says with a straight face and a serious voice, "It will not happen."

He leans over and kisses me. "It will not happen."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Draco Abraxas Malfoy

As Quinn talks about Fred, she gets this sad look in her eye, and I just want to kiss her until it disappears. And I would, but I can also tell that it feels good for her to talk to someone about it.

When I hear her say, "Theo and I would end up getting married," I snap back to reality and say, "Well, I really hope that that doesn't happen." It seems like that was one Fred's dreams that he would never get to see (though maybe he could in heaven) but I felt bad, like I was ruining it. I look up at the ceiling and imagine the skies and heavens above and say, "Sorry, Fred. I hate to ruin your dreams of seeing Theo and Quinn married but it's not going to happen." I look back at Quinn, serious as hell. (At least Fred's not down there! Ok, bad joke. Sorry.) "It will not happen."

I can't resist anymore, I have to kiss Quinn. I lean over and do just that, pulling back after a second and saying, "It will not happen."

I see a mischievous glint in Quinn's eyes. "What makes you think that it won't happen?" She says.

"Oh trust me. As long as I am here, it won't happen. You know why?"

She shakes her head, holding back a smile. "Why?"

"Because I will never let another man love you the way I love you."

"What about a woman?" She says, unable to contain her grin anymore.

"What?!" I exclaim, leaning back in shock. "Ok fine. I will never let another human being love you the way I love you."

She just nods her head and bites her lip. I lean over and kiss her again. "Ever. Not so long as I live."

"Draco."

"Hm?"

"A) then why don't I just kill you if I don't love you anymore? And b), we are not married yet, so there is no need for all of this 'till I die' stuff. Ok?"

All I can do is sit there shocked. She would kill me?! "Well, geez, Quinn. Way to ruin a happy mood."

"It's one of my specialties," she says, smiling. "You might want to get used to it, considering you will be by my side, forever and always."

"Oh, you are tricky." I say before planting another kiss on her lips. "Just another reason why I love you." I lean back and get a thoughtful expression on my face. "You know, you could have had a good chance at being in Slytherin. Then maybe this," I say, gesturing between me and her, "could have started a lot sooner." I wink.

The expression on Quinn's face is priceless! It almost looks like she might hit- Oh crap. I dodge out of the way just in time to avoid her fist. "What was that for?" I exclaim.

"I am not a Slytherin," she says through gritted teeth. "I cannot be that mean."

"Hey now! I'm not mean and I'm a Slytherin!"

"Do you want me to start naming all of the things that you have done that are mean? 'Cause trust me, there is quite a long list."

"Ok. . . it's ok Quinn." I say, nervous. "You're quite scary, in case you didn't know."

She smiles, "Oh I did know. And thank you."

I point at her. "That. That is why I think you would be in Slytherin."

"Don't make me hit you again, Draco."

I raise my hands in surrender. "Ok. Ok. Sorry." I say more quietly, "Just speaking the truth." I barely have time to shield my hands in front of my face before her arm comes at me again. I lift a leg up to protect my stomach and possibly kick her. But I won't do that. I would never kick Quinn. "Oi! Woman! Stop!"

She doesn't though so I get up and make a run for it. Quinn quickly follows behind. I rush out of the Great Hall and skid left, hiding behind the nearest column, out of view. "Draco!" I hear Quinn yell. "Draco Abraxas Malfoy! You get out here right now or there will be worse consequences later!"

I come out, mostly because of curiosity. "How the bloody hell do you know my full name?"

"It's a girlfriend's job to know everything about her boyfriend." She says sweetly before charging toward me. Oh hell!

I break into a run, but not soon enough because I only take one stride before I get tackled to the ground.

I look up at Quinn, who has a smile on her face that says, "Ha! I caught you!" Then she laughs, and through gasps for air, she says, "Take. . . it. . . back! If. . . you. . . do. . . I'll show you mercy." Before cracking up again.

"What's so funny? I was actually scared for a second."

"That's what's funny." She replies. "Now take it back."

"Fine. You're too nice to be Slytherin. Now get off, the ground's cold" She does.

I jump up, brushing off the dust from my clothes. "These are superbly tailored robes, you know that? I might have to go change now, thanks to you."

All she does is laugh. "Wow. I would totally ask if you're gay, but I know from personal experience that you're not."

I advance on her, get a slightly dangerous glint in my eye, my voice quieting. "Oh boy, do you know how gay I am not. Boy," I say, shaking my head, "boy, oh boy, how much you know. How much you know about me. But there is a lot more that you don't know about me. You don't know my whole story, my whole past. And you do not want to know."

"Um, Draco?" She says, getting worried.

"I'm right here, dear."

"Well, um, you're sort of . . . scaring me."

I laugh like a villain might. "Oh, but isn't that what you yourself find funny? Another person getting scared. Because trust me, it definitely is quite the amusement."

"Right. Ok, I'm going to go now." She says, pointing a thumb over her shoulder. She turns away quickly but my hand shoots out and grabs her arm.

"Not yet, deary. Not yet. I'm not quite done having my fun. And you understand how much fun it is to make and see a person scared out of their wits. You know where I've seen the most people scared out of their wits? The war. And you know the only people who enjoyed seeing that and making them feel that?"

She gulps, knowing what's to come. "Death eaters. And you know what I was? A death eater." I lean in closer to her face. "I was one of them. I saw first hand how merciless they were. I saw. . .how Fred was killed."

I hear footsteps behind me and Quinn gasps. Before I can react, (and trust me, I have pretty good reflexes and am pretty fast) I feel something hit my back and I black out, falling onto Quinn. The last thing I remember is Quinn shouting. My name and then another name. Theodore.

Quinn Rose Shephard

Now I have absolutely NO idea what in the bloody hell Draco was doing. I will admit that I was getting pretty scared and I guess you could say he might have been reprimanding me. A thought enters my head. When I had made that joke about Draco being a horrible kisser he said that he did not appreciate being made fun of. That must have been his way of getting back at me for saying that him being scared was funny. Me being scared was funny. Me thinking he being scared was funny, was actually similar to Voldemort and the Death Eaters and stuff. It does sort of make sense. Horrible sense, since he should remember how much I lost in that war along with everyone else. Idiot.

Okay. So, back to the business at hand. My former best friend attacking my boyfriend. Boys, I think, shaking my head. Let me quickly recap for you what happened. Draco was leaning close to me, talking about how I might be a death eater or Voldemort and how he was going to break up with if I was. (I'm not, by the way.) Anyway, Theodore sees and I gasp, and before Draco can turn around, Theodore wordlessly shoots a stupify spell at him. Draco leans on me, and I struggle to hold him up.

"Draco!" I say, worried. Then I get pretty angry. "THEODORE! You get back here right now and cast the reverse spell on him." He starts to walk away, shrugging like, "Sorry, no can do."

I pull out my wand. "Locomotor Mortis." I say, and the leg-locking curse flies from my wand. I set Draco gently down on the floor and walk over to Theodore, who had fallen over trying to walk. Stupid. He knows the spell, for he has used it on me multiple times in the past, and he knows that it is impossible to walk without the counter curse. "Are you an idiot? What was that?" I ask him.

He just looks at me like I should know. Oh yeah, I forgot about Theo's pride. It's almost worse than the Malfoy pride, because it's rarely damaged. While the Malfoy pride can be set off at almost nothing, Theodore's pride, on the other hand, takes a lot to hurt, but then, like his happiness, it's really hurt.

"For Merlin's sake, Theodore," he winces, I barely ever call him that, only when I'm angry. "You don't just go around casting spells on anyone who damages your self-esteem." I look up at the ceiling. Why are guys so damn proud?

"He's Draco Malfoy. Last year, you would have jumped at the opportunity to hex him. What, does the fact that he's your boyfriend now cloud your vision on how much of a git he is?" He wriggles a little, into a sitting position, still affected by the curse.

"Last year," I say through gritted teeth, "he was more of a git. And did you never stop to wonder why he was a git? It was because of his father, but without his father's influence, he's changing. He didn't choose to lose all of his friends, but let me tell you now, you are." My look softens to sympathy. "You now how long it takes to regain my trust after you've lost it. The farther you take this, the less likely you are going to be able to recover our friendship."

"So you're choosing him over me, is that it? Your stupid git of a boyfriend over your long-time best friend?" He looks at me angrily.

"If you're making it a choice, then yes." I'm angry too. "And you want to know why? Because he didn't make it a choice. Sure, he doesn't like you, but at least he's willing to tolerate you, for my sake. Are you willing to do the same?" I decide to give him time to think about it. I walk away, and when I reach the recovering Draco, I turn. I cast the counter curse to the one I cast on Theodore earlier. Then I help Draco up and we walk out.

"What happened?" He asks groggily when we're in the hall.

"Theodore hit you with the stunning spell. Don't worry, I got him back." I add when Draco starts to look angry. I realize that his anger might be that he was taken advantage of by Theodore, of all people. I pat his shoulder, "It's ok, Draco. No one else saw, but me and Theodore. And I threatened our friendship, so I don't think he will be telling anyone any time soon. Plus, it would include saying that while he overpower Draco Malfoy, he himself got overpowered by a girl.

Draco looks at me, frowning. "He could always just leave out the part about you hexing and threatening him."

"True," I said. "But if he does tell, I am sure to hear about it and will add his embarrassment to the story."

Draco doesn't look too much more comforted. I get an idea. "Hey, Draco. I know we spent almost the whole day in the forest, but what say we do it again?"

A skeptical look is what I receive from Draco. "Ok . . . but I feel that you have a plan and I could use a bit more excitement. Plus," he says, stepping closer and giving me a hug, "you always know just how to cheer me up, and I could really use that. Thank you."

"I'm not entirely sure what for, but I will take it," I say, hugging him back. After a minute, "Ok. As much as I love this," I say, leaning back from the hug, "I would like to put my plan into action and spend as much time as possible doing it."

"Alright then. Let's go," he says, grabbing my hand, and smiling at me. I smile back and lead him outside. I turn around as we walk across the grounds to the Forbidden Forest and talk both of his hands in mine. "Come on then, Draco. Dance with me!"

His face pales and he looks quite frightened at the thought of dancing. I wonder what he was like during the Yule Ball. A giggle escapes my lips at the thought of Draco Malfoy dancing a waltz. I resist bursting out laughing because Draco is already peeved enough.

I move my arms up and down, in waves, (left up, right down, left down, right up) taking Draco's with me. I continue to do this and walk backwards.

"What on earth are you doing?" He asks me, looking completely baffled.

"I'm dancing!" I say. Obviously that's what I'm doing.

"This is not dancing, it's flailing. Here, let me show you dancing." He pulls me closer, and places his hand on my waist, lifting our still intertwined hands into the air.

"Psh, I don't do the fancy dancing." I say with a scoff. I then pull away and start humming and spinning. My feet turning me in different directions and my head thrown back. I stop and sway, dizzy, before grabbing Draco's hand again. He's looking at me like I'm completely insane. "Come on. I know you were raised that way, but you don't always have to be so stuffy."

"Stuffy?"

"Yeah, stuffy. Stiff, mannered, completely and utterly boring."

"I'm not boring!" He protests.

"You are. At least, when you're not kissing me. That's pretty exciting." I grin at him teasingly.

"I can be fun!"

"Then prove it." I say in a sing-song voice. If I can get him out of his shell with a little teasing, I can get him into a completely different shell, one less tight.

Draco shys away. "I don't feel like it."

Wow. I didn't know Draco was this hurt. "Hey, Draco." I say softly. "What's wrong? You can't be this upset over Theodore."

"It's not Theodore," he snaps. He then looks apologetic. "Sorry. It's not your fault anyway."

"Ok, then. What is it about?" I see his hesitation and add, "You can tell me anything, you know." Geez. Draco and trust issues.

"It's . . . well, I don't want to get you upset. I probably shouldn't talk about it."

I stop completely and come one foot in front of Draco. I look up into his face and he avoids my eyes. "Draco. I hate seeing you like more than anything you could say to me. Just tell me," I urge.

"Fine. But you have to promise not to go off on me," he says, finally looking me in the eye with an earnest look. I nod. He takes a deep breath and says, "My father sent me a letter today. He's in Azkaban, you know. Well, this is the first time he has contacted me since the war and when I . . . sort of disowned him."

"Wow. Well what did it say?"

"He. . . it said. . . he wants to visit me." Draco exhales loudly. "He wants to come visit me and talk to me. Most likely about me forgiving him. But that is never going to happen," he spits out. "That will never happen as much as me loving you will always happen."

"Are you going to let him? He can't get into Hogwarts without permission."

"No, probably not." He still seems uncertain. But what about? He hates his father.

"But. . .?" I prompt.

"It's just that maybe I should give him a second chance. I mean, you and a lot of others are giving me a second chance. Why shouldn't he get a second chance too?"

"Wow, Draco. I didn't know you thought so deeply," I say, joking. "Look. We can talk about this later. Now I need to cheer you up even more." I say, with a roll of my eyes. "Come on. Just focus on me." I pull him off toward the Forbidden Forest, thinking that damn, this kid has problems.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Draco Abraxas Malfoy

We race through the forest together silently, after having transformed at the edge into our animagi. I follow her as she guides me to where she wants us to go. Her white fur is the only way I can keep track of her in order to follow her. Yeah, I may be stronger and faster, but she is more nimble, and I get the feeling she knows these woods like the back of her hand.

Quinn finally stops at a small pond, panting slightly. You wouldn't be able to tell unless you looked at her, since she wasn't panting loudly. A heaving chest is the only thing that gave her away. She looks at me, like she wants me to say something, then just looks away, out over the water. This is weird.

Then she speaks out. "Draco?"

"Yes, darling?" I say. I can tell that if Quinn was in human form, she would be blushing at the nickname. It causes a smirk to form. On me, that is.

"Well," she hesitates. I get impatient.

"Oh, come on! I poured myself out for you, now you can do the same to me."

She rolls her eyes. "Oh, right. Talking about your daddy issues is 'pouring yourself out for me'. All you boys think that just sharing one little piece of personal information is like sharing all of your deepest, darkest, secrets."

"Hey now!" I say, defensive. "I don't think that." I "talk" quieter (do you even call it talking, however it is Quinn and I communicate) because I actually do think that. But hey, I am a boy, so what can you do about it? "Besides, that isn't the point. The point, is for you to tell me what you were about to say."

"Fine." She says, with another roll of her eyes. "I was just about to say that I think it would show great maturity to your father if you let him come visit you. Oh, and there is a unicorn behind you. Though don't turn around, its horn is pointed right at your back."

Now it's my turn to roll my eyes. "Wonderful. I'm about to get stabbed in the back by a unicorn of all creatures. I turn slowly, to find the most beautiful creature standing before me (besides Quinn, as I will tell her later, might get me somewhere).

Quinn was wrong, though. I don't think it's pointing its horn at me, just in my general direction. It's head is just bent. I'm scared to say anything, or I might scare it away. I've seen a unicorn before, in first year, but it was dead. Still beautiful, but not as beautiful as this one is in life.

It lifts its head to look directly at me. It has these chocolate brown eyes that seem so. . . I don't know, knowledgable. It seems smart. No, wise. Too bad the creature can't talk. Although if it could, it probably wouldn't talk to me, I'm a horrible person. Unicorns are pure. I'm, like, almost the opposite. I mean, besides Voldemort and the willing Death Eaters, obviously. Those guys are really inpure. Or were. Most are dead. Except my father. Which reminds me.

I'm seriously considering letting him come. Everyone deserves a second chance, right? Plus, Quinn even thinks it's a good idea. Oh yeah, Quinn. I hadn't even thought about that. My father still despises Muggleborns with a passion, even after Granger proved that they aren't useless. He would never understand that we're together. And that's not even the worst that could happen. I've seen him be really bad to people just for the simple fact that both of their parents are muggles.

I probably shouldn't let him come. The only thing is, there's still a part of me that wants my dad back. Why am I trying to talk myself into it? I know he'll most likely hurt Quinn if he finds out, and even if I don't tell him, he will still hurt her. He'll either see something because he was snooping around, or someone will let it slip. But still, his letter did seem urgent. There has to be a limit on the time he'll be let out, probably not long enough to find out anything. Plus, they'll probably have a guard attached to him like a shadow. Can't get away from a shadow, right?

I keep debating this, even though I've pretty much made up my mind. I'm just trying to talk myself out of it.

Then I realize that I am now staring at thin air. The unicorn has left, and Quinn's waving her paw in front of my face. For some reason, I find that really funny. Waving her paw in front of my face? I chuckle, which sounds more like a growl, considering I'm a wolf. This startles Quinn, 'cause I guess she just zoned out like that.

"Sorry," I say sheepishly. "That was supposed to be more like a chuckle instead of a growl. But you know, what with being a wolf and all," I raise a paw in gesture like, look I'm a wolf, "it didn't exactly come out the way that I wanted. Sorry."

Quinn comes closer to me and rests her muzzle on my shoulder. She growls. Now, I'm confused. I express my emotions (something rare, for a guy) "Ok, now I'm confused. Was that supposed to be an actual growl or a chuckle?"

"Guess you'll never know."

I mutter, "Girls are confusing."

Quinn does nothing but say, "Guys are even more confusing."

I snort (or as best as I can). "Not if you are one."

"Neither are girls if you are one, too. So don't say we're confusing."

"But you are." She looks up at me with a glare. "To boys that is," I add quickly. "Girls are confusing to boys." She gives a slight nod and rests her head on my shoulder again. I breathe a faint sigh of relief.

"Do you really think I should see my father?" I say at the same time that Quinn says, "Why do you think both of our animagi are white wolves?"

Being the gentleman, duh, I quickly let her go, "Oh, go ahead." All she does is look at me and say, "Well, duh. I don't need your permission. Nor was I going to ask it."

Well. I got myself quite some girl. She continues, "So why do you think both of our animagi are white wolves? And really, what are the chances of us meeting each other, no less falling in love?" She looks up at me. "Maybe that's why we can communicate with each other. Because we have the same animagus. What do you think?"

"I think that I have no idea what to think. And I think you ask way too many questions." Upon seeing her glare I say, "But seriously. I don't really know. Maybe it's just pure coincidence and luck?" I lower my voice, mostly talking to myself, "If so, I am the luckiest guy in both wizard and muggle worlds." Oh, when retelling this story, I am sure to get something out of all this. But thats not the only reason, no. I really do mean it. All of it.

"You're such a flatterer. Not that I'm complaining, but you are." Then she shifts her head a little, so she's looking at me. "What were you going to say?"

"Do you think I should let my father come to Hogwarts?"

"It sounds to me like you've already made your decision. You don't need to run it past me, Draco, he's your father."

"Yeah, but he's also my father who beat me, my father who scared me, my father who I always wanted to not disappoint, my father who did horrible things and dragged me into them. He wasn't the best father."

"I know, Draco. I'm sorry." I can tell that she still wants to say something about our animagi and was just being polite and letting me talk. I sigh. "Fine. What else do you want to ask?"

"Well I really, really just want to know why we have the same animagi, what are the chances of us meeting, and a lot of other stuff that is so jumbled, I can't think it properly."

"Um, ok." I say.

"God, Draco. Help me! Don't you know anything?!"

"No! Why don't you just go to the library? Ask Granger, or something!" I say, getting furious.

She shifts back into human form and kisses my cheek and ruffles my fur. "Thank you. Whenever you get mad, you suggest things you usually might not."

She shifts back into her animagus form and bounds off, back to Hogwarts. I just sit there, dumbfounded. What in Merlin's beard was that?

Quinn Rose Shephard

Haha, wow. Draco doesn't even know that about himself, I think as I bound out of the Forbidden Forest, becoming human again. (I shift, of course. The forest doesn't have magical- well that kind of magical- powers.) I run across Hogwarts heading straight for the library. Wow, still. I can't believe he suggested I go to Granger, one of the people he hates most. Or maybe that was just before the war. Maybe he as different views about the "Golden Trio" now.

Whatever. It's not like it matters to me. I mean, Draco Malfoy could never, ever like Hermione Granger. . . . Right? I'm not going crazy? Whatever. Besides he would never date her because of her lineage- crap. I'm of the same blood status as Hermione. That means he could like her! Oh, he better not be cheating on me, that git.

Whoa, whoa, Quinn. Calm down. You're just acting a bit mental right now. I am not mental! No, I just said you were ACTING mental, my voice in my head tells me. Whatever. I rarely listen to it. Now, where am I going? Right. Library. I turn right once I get inside the building. A few more turns and I come to the library.

I say hello to Madam Pince, before walking to the section on animagi. I scan the book titles. Different Types of Animagi. No. Are You An Animagi? Find out with one quiz. I already know I am, thank you very much. What Chooses Your Animagus? Bingo. Well, it might be four in a row and not five for right now, but it'll do for the time being.

I take it out from the shelf and plop myself and the book down at a table. I flip open to the Table of Contents and find a chapter labeled "What Determines What Animal Your Animagus is?" on page 78. I turn to that page and begin to read.

What Determines What Animal Your Animagus is?

Your animagus is supposed to be a reflection of who you are. For instance, if you were generally a person who liked to take the sneaky way out, you might have a fox or a snake. It is generally not a decision you make, contrary to the popular belief. When becoming an animagus, the form yours will take is not always immediately apparent, for it takes a while for you to be able to shift.

The rest of the text is much of the same, nothing on witches and wizards who have the same animagus. I look back at the Table of Contents and do not find anything on the subject. I slam the book closed, frustrated, and put it back on the shelf. I place my hands on my hips and scan the other books.

Hands grab my own from behind and I feel a chin on my shoulder. "You know, you look quite cute when you're frustrated." Draco says.

"Hm. Thanks."

"Alright. You don't have to take it," he says leaning away and shrugging. "Just thought you could stop working for a bit. Come hang out with your boyfriend." He pauses. "Me."

I turn around. "I have barely been in here half-an-hour."

He looks at his watch. "It's been 2 hours."

I look at him, shocked. "Then why didn't you get in here sooner? Have you been waiting outside this whole time?"

"If by outside you mean with Blaise, then yeah." I send him a glare. "What? I knew you wanted to do some research and I figured I'd best leave you to it. Plus, Blaise still is my best mate and I have a friendly duty to hang out with him, too. I hate to break it to you," he says backing away, acting casual. "But you aren't my whole world."

He looks at me cautiously, seeing how I would react. I just look back at him. "Ok. . .? Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"What?!" He says, incredulous, coming back over to me. "Are you really a woman, because most would have freaked out that their not the center of their man's attention."

"Yeah," I shrug. "Well, I'm not like most women."

"But are you sure you are one? 'Cause I could check? I have seen many women before."

"Yeah, don't remind me. And no, you cannot touch me! I'm not one of your. . .stupid bimbos." I say, struggling for the right word.

"Hey now!" He starts.

I interrupt him, "Oh so are you going to go defending your ex-bimbos now? IN FRONT OF YOUR CURRENT GIRLFRIEND? WHO MAY SOON BECOME YOUR EX-GIRLFRIEND?"

He looks at me, frightened. "Ok. Ok, calm down, Quinn. I-I wasn't defending them. I was just-"

"What were you doing? I really, really want to know that."

"Well, I would totally tell you, if you would STOP INTERRUPTING ME!"

I get quiet but continue to glare at him. "Thank you." He says, quietly and calmly. "I was just saying that it is offensive to me that you think I would be. . . involved with girls like that."

"Like what? Like bimbos? Or like . . . that? Like one-night stands?"

"Like . . . both."

" So are you saying that you didn't 'date' bimbos?"

"Yes. And why did you say 'date'?"

"Are you really that stupid, Malfoy. Your bloody playboy reputation! You know what a playboy reputation is, right?"

"Of course!" He says, quite indignantly. "I have one so I bloody well know what it means."

"Then why do you not realize why I'm saying 'date' like that? It's because of your reputation!" With that, I storm out of the library and head back to the Common Room. And to think. That whole fight started with a very cute compliment.

Draco Abraxas Malfoy

As Quinn storms out, angry woman style, all I can think is And to think. That whole fight started with a very cute compliment. Merlin, she is really something. Got to say, though, she's actually kind of cute when she's angry. I shake my head, then follow after her.

I catch up to her, and she looks at me from the corner of her eye, not slowing down or turning her head. "Yes?" She asks.

I swallow my pride. "I'm sorry if offended you." I make the most sorry eyes I can manage.

"Alright, that's all I need. Because I know how hard it is for you to look past your pride in order to admit a mistake you made."

Wow, that turned out to be easier than I thought. "Now, I just realized something."

"And what is that?"

"We're letting Lara get away with trying to break us up and get me for herself."

"What are you planning?"

"Something. . . Slytherin."

"Slytherin isn't an adjective, Draco." She rolls her eyes.

"Sure it is. I just made it one." I reply, with a smirk.

"Alright, then. What exactly is the plan?"

"Hmmm." I think for a minute. "Something that will play on her pride and her initiative, which all Slytherins tend to have. Something embarrassing." I look up.

"I have an idea." Quinn whispers, although it takes me a moment to realize that she said something.

"What's your idea?"

"Well, you said she likes you, so we could use that." I look at her expectantly. "I was thinking, that maybe if we broke up, she'd try to make a move. Then, you turn her down in front of everyone, because obviously she would make said move in front of everyone, considering a) she wanted everyone to know she was with you and b) because I would be there, your newly fresh ex."

"Wait. You want to break up? No!" That was pretty much the only thing I paid attention to in her plan. I don't want to break up! Not because of stupid revenge, or any reason really.

"Is that all you heard?"

"No. I heard the rest, just didn't really care about it. But break up?"

"Not really. I don't want to actually break up, just pretend. For the plan."

I sigh with relief. "Oh. Got it. That's actually a really good idea." She gives me a confused and sort of angry look, and I rush to amend it. "For someone who claims they're not Slytherin."

She smiles proudly then, "Alright, I may have some Slytherin qualities."

I smile back at her and pull her into a hug. "Glad you think so, because I still believe it."

"Alright, Draco." She waits a bit longer, relishing the hug, before pulling away and saying, "Now. Should we start that plan?"

I nod. "We can have a big fight tonight in the Common Room, attracting everyone's attention. We break up and you storm off to your dorm. I say something about getting a new girlfriend to deal with our break up. And I want it to be public, to show I'm over you. Which I won't be! Then, hopefully Lara makes a move at breakfast the next morning."

She nods back and smiles. "Perfect." I lean in and kiss her before we enter the Common Room. "That's just to let you know that I still love you, no matter what I say tonight."

She kisses me back and says, "I know Draco. I love you, too." She gets a determined, excited look on her face. "Now lets break up."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Quinn Rose Shephard

Oh yeah, this is going to be good. Right before we reach the Common Room I stop and turn back to Draco. "We should start fighting out here. But what about?"

He thinks. I can't help myself. I lean up and kiss him, he is just too damn cute to resist. He gives me a quick peck back before saying, "Shall we fight over how moody you are? You're temper?"

"A) Why are these all about me? And b) what do you mean my temper? What about your temper?"

"Perfect. I love it. And while I may have a temper, your's is. . . wooh, out of this world."

I'm starting to actually get angry. Good. "Oh really? Really? Are you just saying that because I'm a woman?" I say, turning around and giving him the hand. I stalk into the Common Room and make it to the middle before Draco grabs my arm and turns me back around to face him.

"Oh, no. We are not done yet." He says, quite threateningly.

I glare at him and say, "Oh yes. We are. We are completely done." I'm starting to yell quite loudly and almost everyone is out in the Common Room, just staring at us. I see Lara out of the corner of my eye and retain a smirk. She's buying it.

"You and I, Draco, are absolutely done. Broken up. That's it. And don't bother me about it. Don't even approach me." I say, wagging a finger in his face.

"You can't tell me what to do," he says, raising his voice as well. "I'm a Malfoy. We don't get told what to do by mudbloods like you!" The anger and fury on his face looks quite real and I have to keep reminding myself it's not real.

"That's it Malfoy. Don't even look at me again after this. I don't want to see you. You don't belong here! You deserted everyone in the war, you sided with VOLDEMORT" some people wince as I say his name "and you. . . don't. . . belong. . . here. Because you belong somewhere special." I lean in close to his face, practically snarling. "You belong in Azkaban with your father."

"Oh you did NOT just say that."

"Yeah. I did. What are you going to do about it? You're too weak to fight a girl. You don't find it respectable. And that's all Malfoys are about. Appearances." I look away and shake my head, beginning to back away. I say quieter, "I can't believe I thought you had changed, Draco. I can't believe I dated you. I can't believe I loved you." I look back in his face and see a lot of anger masking a little bit of hurt. I turn away and storm up to the dorm.

I flop down on my bed, and begin to cry. I try to contain a laugh too, in the process. I hear the other girls walk in. And now, I have to keep it up, because they're going to try to comfort me and I can't let slip. Draco might be able to, but Lara's here and that would completely ruin it.

Well. I guess it's time to face the girls.

Draco Abraxas Malfoy

I watch Quinn stalk up to her dorm. Damn, that girl is good at acting. I am quite convinced, but I know better. I know she didn't mean it. The girls all leave up to the dorm to comfort Quinn, leaving me heaving, my hands balled into fists at my side and my face having quite and angry expression. And the boys of course. Lara didn't stay so I have to shout loud enough for the girls to hear me.

Blaise is the first one to slowly approach me. "Hey, man. What was that all about?"

"Nothing. I was just sick of having Quinn as a girlfriend." I pretend to get riled up again. "She was so sucky to me and that made me be sucky to her back. Our relationship just fell apart. To pieces. But I don't care about her anymore." By now, I'm practically shouting at the top of my lungs. "I just need a bloody new girlfriend to get over bloody Quinn. But the relationship has to last. To help me and show Quinn just what she's missing. I need someone who actually likes me. I don't care if it's for my wealth. I want someone who likes me for who I really am. A Malfoy. And a bloody proud one, at that."

"Wow, dude. I have no idea what the bloody hell that was or what caused it." Blaise says, shocked.

"Yeah, I will tell you later." I try really hard to contain a smile, but a small one ends up leaking out.

Blaise just gives me a look of confusion and "what the bloody hell are you doing" before saying, "Ok. Tell me later."

I look back at all of the other guys who are giving me the same look Blaise was (or is?). I just shrug and they do the same before heading back to the dorm. Only Blaise stays behind with me. He turns to me as soon as the door is closed.

"Explain. Now," He says, demandingly.

I relax and roll my eyes. "Geez. Demanding much?"

He just gives me a look like, "Cut the crap."

I sigh, "Fine. So, you remember when Quinn and I were playing that little game?" He nods. "Well, Lara sort of urged it on. She said that, um, Quinn 'wanted' me and I 'wanted' her. Which is completely not true! So I figured that Lara wanted to break us up for a reason. And the only reason that made complete logically sense was if she liked me."

Blaise rolls his eyes and mutters, "You are so full of yourself."

"Whatever. So, Quinn and I devised a plan to get back at Lara. We fake break up (as just seen) and I shout about getting a new girlfriend so that Lara can hear me. Then, because she wants me and is a Slytherin, she will ask me out tomorrow out breakfast in front of everyone and especially, my ex, Quinn. Then, I turn her down, still in front of everyone and get 'back together' with Quinn, still in front of everyone."

I smile at him and he gives me a look like, "Hm. Solid."

"Good." I say. "You approve."

He looks at me. "Would it have mattered if I didn't approve?" I shake my head. He harumphs. "So, is there any way I can help?"

I think. "Yes! I need you to completely not bother me. Leave me alone."

Blaise looks up at me. "Excuse me? Are you just going to completely dismiss our friendship of forever just like that? Maybe 'we' will 'break up' today."

"What? No! I just meant that you ignore me so I seem even more alone and desperate for someone else and then Lara appears." I hold out my arms and grin, giving off a vibe that says, "Eh? Genius right?"

He smiles and says, "I will gladly ignore you. Here, let me start right now." He walks away.

My smile droops. "Wait. Blaise. Blaise. Blaise? Wait."

He doesn't look back and gives a wave behind, "Bye, buddy."

"Git." I grumble. "Well, great. Now I really am alone. It's only been 10 seconds of solitude and it hurts already." How the bloody hell am I going to last this?

I trudge up to the dorm. I open the door and look over at Blaise. He completely ignores me. Just like he said he would. For some reason, this makes my heart ache. I walk sullenly over to my bed and change into pyjamas. I skip brushing my teeth and just flop onto my bed and go to sleep. This was some day.

Quinn Rose Shephard

Comforting hands are still on my shoulders and back when Draco calls up the stairs. Some stuff about a new girlfriend. I sob louder, pretending to be more upset at his words.

"Oh, Quinn. It's alright. He's a git for not realizing just what he had." It's Ravenclaw speaking. "You're lucky he showed his true side now and not after something really happened." I glare at her.

"Penelope, I don't think you're helping." This time it's Mary, speaking extremely quietly. I can barely hear her. "Quinn, he's an idiot. A complete and total idiot. You're amazing and even a blind man could see it. But he can't see far enough past his own pride and love of himself to see it."

"I'm not that great." I mutter, peeking out at her.

"Of course you are. I think all of us would know if we saw you in the war, which I did. I saw you grieve over everyone, and look at you now. You are so brave, and it's a wonder you haven't been noticed by all the guys."

"No really. I'm not that brave. At all." Wow, I didn't know she felt that way. I thought I was just another face.

"Yes, you are. Now stop being modest, so we can start helping you."

"Helping me?" With what, exactly?

"Yes. We need to show Draco Malfoy exactly what he's missing."

Uh-oh, how can I make a plan for revenge if there's no thirst for it in me? "I really don't think that's a good idea."

"Of course it isn't. But we do it anyway." She crosses her arms, and the other girls just shrug and smile a little.

"How about later? Like, tomorrow? I'm not ready to get back at him. I think I'll miss him a little first. It would hurt me too much, this soon."

"Alright then." Lara says this a little too quickly. She knows he'll come running back, and she'll have lost her chance.

"Would you like us to stay up with you?" Penelope asks.

"No. I think I'll be fine."

The other girls go to their beds, and I keep up the pretense by crying quietly for a while, until I'm sure they're asleep, and then I join them.

. . .

The next morning comes too soon. I don't think I'm ready to watch Lara make a move on my boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend? Either one, I don't know what she's planning. She could just flirt, or she could go so far as trying to kiss him. If she tries to kiss him, I don't think I'll be able to stop myself from killing her.

I reluctantly get dressed, trying to postpone it. The other girls don't question it, probably thinking I don't want to face Draco yet. Merlin, the daft idiots.

We all head down to breakfast. Mary, Penelope, and Kelsey try to prepare me to see Draco while Lara walks ahead. We sit at a table and I just peek at Draco every once in a while. Once, our eyes meet, but I look away quickly, pretending to get upset.

Draco stands and starts moving towards the door. Lara stands too and follows. I just watch her, seething. She catches up to him and lays her hand on his arm. Oh Merlin, I'm working so hard not to hex her into next week. I glare at my plate, then take a deep breath and reach out for my glass. I pick it up before I am calm enough to look back at them. Lara has turned him around, and is saying something quietly. Then, she wraps her arms around his neck and presses her lips to his. I ball my hand into a fist, not remembering that I have a glass in my hand. It shatters, and Draco is snapped out of his surprise. He pushes Lara away.

"What in the bloody hell was that?! You call that a kiss? You aren't half as good at it as Quinn is." He's speaking loudly, drawing everyone's attention. I can barely conceal a smile, the only thing stopping me, being the pain in my hand from the glass. "Now, if I may," he extracts her hands from his shoulders, "I need to attend to my girlfriend and her rapidly bleeding hand." He strides over to me and pulls me up. Before we walk out, he kisses me, in front of everyone. I melt into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of his soft lips on mine and completely forgetting the cuts on my hand.

But he doesn't. He pulls away, and turns to Lara. "That's how you kiss. Never make a move on me again. I will always be Quinn's and she mine." Then he pulls me out of the Great Hall, guiding me to the Infirmary. We get there and I lay on a bed, feelin faint from all of the blood loss. The cuts were quite deep. Draco sits next to me, holding my hand. Not the bloody one, of course. I lean back and feel myself drifting into sleep.

Before I do, though, I turn to Draco and say, "Thank you so much. I love you."

I register him saying I love you back before drifting off. I truly have the best boyfriend in every world that exists. And even those that don't.

Draco Abraxas Malfoy

I wake up in the morning when one of the other guys bumps into something and starts cussing. I groggily sit up and look to say something to Blaise but then I remember our agreement. I rub a hand on my face. Why do I do this to myself?

I get dressed and head down to breakfast, sitting in between Kelsey and another Gryffindor guy, Stewart. Blaise literally doesn't look at me at all throughout breakfast. It scares me, all of this acting, because it makes me realize that this really could happen. The only thing worse is actually losing the people you love.

My head hangs as I remember that a lot of people went through just this after the war. Including my own girlfriend. Well, I guess my ex-girlfriend? I look up at Quinn and find her eyes. She quickly looks away, looking upset. She's just pretending, I remind myself. Right?

I remember why she is pretending to look upset. Lara has yet to make her move, but she keeps sending me glances, so I think she will. Maybe if I leave, she will come after me. I get up from the table and head to the big set of double doors. I hold my head high, pretending to be unfased by the sudden rejection I am recieving. I get halfway there when I feel a hand on my arm. A small, feminine hand.

I turn around and see Lara looking up at me with shining eyes. She starts speaking, "So. Big deal that Quinn broke up with you yesterday. I heard you say that you could use someone else. Someone to keep you company. Someone who loves you for who you really are." She leans on her tiptoes close to my face. "I can be that someone."

I barely have a second to react before her lips find mine in a . . . well, I think it's supposed to be a kiss. I'm not sure, it is definitely unlike any kiss I have ever experienced. And that's in a bad way. I just stand there, paralyzed from shock. A shatter of glass breaks me from that haze. I look over at Quinn and see her face set in an angry glare and her hand bleeding, clutching broken glass.

I quickly shove Lara away. "What the bloody hell was that?!" I shout, quite loudly. "You call that a bloody kiss? You aren't half as good at it as Quinn is!"

The look on Lara's face is quite hysterical. I say, "Now, if I may, I need to attend to my girlfriend and her rapidly bleeding hand." I remove Lara's arms from around my neck and walk over to Quinn. I lift her up and start toward the doors again. When we get to where Lara is still standing in the middle of the hall, I kiss Quinn. Deeply. She melts into the kiss and I practically melt, myself. Merlin, she is so much better than Lara.

I allow the kiss to go on a little longer before breaking it and looking at Lara. "That's how you kiss. Never make a move on me again. I will always be Quinn's and she mine." I say, before exiting the doors and leading Quinn to the nurse's.

Quinn gets a bed and I can see that she is quite tired. I look at the cuts on her hand and see that they are pretty deep and she may have lost a lot of blood. I sit down on the left side of Quinn's bed and hold her hand.

Groggily, she looks over at me and says, "Thank you so much. I love you." Her head falls back to the other side.

"I love you, too, Quinn." I say. I don't know if she heard me, for she lost consciousness a second later. I sit there, holding her hand, rubbing the back of it with my thumb. Madam Pomfrey comes back to treat Quinn with a salve. She applies it on her hand and the wounds close up almost immediately.

She looks up at me and says softly, "She lost some blood so she will need to stay here for the day. I know that I shouldn't do this, but I heard what happened, so I will let you stay with her today."

I look up at her, grateful. "Thank you so much." I expected to be told to leave. Then I remember that Quinn and I skipped the whole day, yesterday. And something she said to me pops up from the recesses of my memory. "I will not be the reason you get bad grades." Or something along those lines. I look back at Madam Pomfrey and say, "But I really should get to class." I look back at Quinn affectionately. "She wouldn't want me to miss too much and start getting bad grades."

With that, I kiss Quinn on the forehead before getting up and leaving to Potions. I rush in to class, only 5 minutes late. I gasp for breath, "So sorry I was late, Professor Burgundy." I lean against the wall. "I had . . . to take Quinn . . . to the nurse. I waited to make sure she was going to be fine."

"Yes, yes. I understand Mr. Malfoy." Professor Burgundy says, reassuring me. He smiles at me. "I heard what you did this morning. It's perfectly fine." He looks at Lara's empty seat as he says this.

I glance over too and smirk a little, before joining Blaise at his table. He claps me on the shoulder, "Merlin, mate. That was. . . something."

All I do is nod, still out of breath, as Professor Burgundy starts teaching the lesson. Apparently Quinn and I really didn't miss much yesterday. They just finished the really complex potion. Apparently Mary and Lara paired up because Quinn and I weren't here.

"Alright, class. Please hand in your 3 foot essays on how important the right partners are for making potions."

I pale. Maybe Quinn and I did miss more than I thought. Professor Burgundy looks directly at me. He says, "Don't miss class. You never know how big of an assignment you might miss."

I pale even more, if thats possible. Then I regain some color, realizing that there actually wasn't an essay. I look back up at the professor. He is smiling. "Lesson learned, sir," I say. "No missing class. But you will excuse Quinn, today, right?"

"Yes, of course. This is just for future reference." He turns back to the class, telling them that there really wasn't an assignment, as they were getting worried. I can't believe no one noticed that he was tricking us. Haha. These people really are sort of stupid, aren't they? I mean, they all bought that Quinn and I had actually broken up. Hahaha. Oh man, I think, shaking my head. Oh man.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Quinn Rose Shephard

I wake up in the Infirmary to the sun shining through the window, meaning that it's almost the end of the day. I bolt up. I was out most of the day! Then I settle back down. Wow, moving so quickly right after waking up is not a good idea.

Oh Merlin, I'm hungry. I slowly sit up, just as Madam Pomfrey walks out of her office. She sees me awake and walks over to me. "How are you feeling, dear?"

"Hungry." I reply.

"I meant condition-wise, but I'll let you go if you're feeling better. You're just in time for dinner."

"Oh. I'm feeling great. A lot better, thank you."

She lets me go, and I head down to the Great Hall. I get in, and a moment later, when he notices me, Draco gets up and rushes over to me. He wraps his arms around me and whispers in my ear. "Are you okay? Does your hand hurt?"

"I'm fine. But I really want some food. I haven't eaten since breakfast."

He pulls away, and we walk to the table together, where we sit across from Blaise. I load my plate, which causes Blaise to look at me incredulously. "What?"

"Are you going to be able to eat all of that food?" He's looking at my plate.

In reply, I take a big bite. Then he turns to Draco. "She's. . . quite the catch, Draco."

He grins. "I know, right?"

. . . .

The rest of the semester passes by uneventfully. When the list of who was staying for Christmas came up, I saw Draco sign it. "Draco?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you signing up to stay here for Christmas?"

"Because I am certainly not going home to that huge mansion with nothing to do. Besides," he says, pulling me into a hug, "I wouldn't be able to see you. My parents might not approve and I'm not exactly ready to face that yet."

"Wait. Isn't your father still in Azkaban?"

"No. He got out two weeks ago. Right in time for the holiday season," Draco grumbles.

I turn to him. "Why didn't you tell me? And he never visited you, did he? Or did you not tell me that too?" I say, getting angry.

"Woah, Quinn, calm down. I did tell you my father got out, you just weren't listening. And no, he didn't visit me. I, well, I didn't exactly reply back as to what he should or shouldn't do."

"Ok. Good. No more secrets," I say, poking with my finger on his chest along with each word. "Besides, you wouldn't get to see me if you stayed here either." Draco looks at me shocked. "I go to the Weasleys' every Christmas, remember? No? Well, I do." An idea plants itself in my head. It isn't exactly the best one, but I don't want to wait a full two weeks before seeing Draco again. "Hey, I have an idea."

"About Christmas?"

"Yeah. What if, and this may sound a bit crazy but, what if you came to the Weasleys' with me for Christmas?"

Draco just looks at me like I'm crazy. "What?! The Weasleys'?! You know they hate me, right? And especially Harry and Ron. And probably the whole family for siding with the people who killed Fred."

I wince when he mentions Fred's death. He sees it and gives me another hug. With a kiss on the head he says, "Sorry."

"It's okay. And you're right, it wasn't a good idea." I say into his chest. I still want him to come. Then I pull away, another idea coming to mind. "But, just so you know, Theodore's also invited."

"Okay, whether they hate me or not, I'm coming." He's quick to respond. I knew he'd still be mad at Theo, because I still am. Yeah, Theodore kind of avoided us for the entire semester, so Draco didn't get in any more fights. But I get the feeling that he's getting antsy for a fight, like it makes him uncomfortable if he goes too long without being in one.

"Great. Oh, and Molly will let you come, don't worry. She loves to take care of people. Plus, she always makes way too much food. They always have leftovers, even with a house full of boys." I smile at him. "But be prepared for a sweater."

"Oh yes, Mrs. Weasley's infamous sweaters." He replies dryly. I grin mischievously. Yup, those well-known sweaters. I already have six, and they all have a "Q" on them. She didn't make any last year, for obvious reasons.

I remember that first Christmas. Like Ron and Harry, we weren't able to go to the Weasleys', but Molly made sure to send all of us sweaters. I loved mine, being a girl, and also not having gotten a Christmas present for the past five years. Fred and George had teased me endlessly for actually wearing it, but they stopped when I reminded them that any Christmas present would make me happy, especially one made with love. Then I reminded them that they were lucky to just have a mom, and that theirs put all that time into making a gift they'd never wear. I saw them wear their sweaters a few times after that, but obviously they put the wrong sweater on the wrong person, so Fred was George and George was Fred, and went around confusing people.

Draco jerks me from the past. "Quinn, you awake? Or did you just fall asleep standing up with your eyes open? Quinn!"

"I'm listening. What do you want?" I'm a little confused, since I still have the pictures in my head.

"Well, it's time for dinner, and since people will start being released tomorrow, it'll be that really big fancy dinner." He looks excited. I am too. The Christmas dinner was amazing, everything had cinnamon, or pumpkin, or some spice that I couldn't name.

"Ok, let's head down then." I grab his hand and we start walking in the direction of the Great Hall. Then Draco stops and turns around.

"Forgot to cross out my name." He does so, and we continue on to the feast.

. . .

I lug my bags along the path leading up the Weasleys' house, having refused Draco's help. He just follows behind me, slowly, because that's the pace I'm moving. I reach the door just as George opens it. Strong arms wrap around me and lift me off of the ground and I drop my suitcase.

"Quinny! You made it!" He shouts.

"Yes, but I might not make it back if you don't let me breath," I say, gasping for air.

"Oh, right, sorry." George says, as he puts me down. He looks behind and immediately his cheerful expression hardens. "What is he doing here?"

I turn around to Draco who is looking back at George, ready to defend himself if needed. "Well, um, he came with me."

"You brought Malfoy?!"

I cringe. "Well, yeah." I get defensive. "He is my boyfriend, after all."

If George had been drinking anything, it would shot right out, onto my face. He turned to me and literally screams, "HE'S YOUR WHAT?!"

"Boyfriend. If you don't like it, well, sorry."

At this point, Molly appeared in the doorway. "I heard yelling, what's going on?" She says frantically.

George puts a hand on my forehead and then my cheeks. "Well, you don't have a fever. Are you sick? Is something wrong? Did the war make you ABSOLUTELY INSANE?!"

"Actually no. The war made Draco a good person, which made me like him, which made him like me, which resulted in our relationship." I say with a smile.

"Wait, what relationship?" Molly says. "And by the way, welcome!" She wraps me into a hug.

I manage to get out, "Draco and I are dating."

That makes her loosen her grip and look down at me. "What?"

"Draco and I are dating. Boyfriend and girlfriend. I love him, he loves me. It's love. Why can't people get that?"

"It's just a bit. . . unexpected. But if you think he is a changed man," she says, looking up at Draco, "then he is welcome in my house." George starts to protest but Molly turns to him, glaring. "Whether or not the rest of my family likes it."

"Can we come in?" I ask, because George and Molly ae blocking the doorway.

"Oh, of course. George, grab her bags. The poor girl's got more than she can handle." He reaches for my suitcase, and I hit him over the head.

"I got it. Just get out of the way." He does.

Then Draco says the first thing he's said since apparating from outside of Hogwarts. "She wouldn't let me carry it either." And George looks at him warily.

Then he leans over to my ear. "Really, Quinn? Malfoy?"

"Let it go." I hit him over the head again for good measure. "Now, you better act somewhat pleasant towards him. Got it?"

He salutes. "Ma'am yes, ma'am" But I turn around and see him slip something down the back of Draco's shirt. He's mastered the art of pranking with a straight face.

A moment later Draco squirms and drops his bags. "Get it off, get it off!"

George just cracks up. "George! I told you to be nice!" Then I grin. "What did you put in his shirt?"

"Oh you know, a beetle of sorts." I start cracking up too. A beetle! Good grief, George really does have a bunch of tricks up his sleeve. I sober up, though, when a thought comes to mind.

"Why did you have a beetle?"

"Well, it was meant for you, but obviously, a better opportunity arose."

Draco Abraxas Malfoy

As I walk past the older Weasley, I feel something slide down my back. I'm fine, until it moves, when I completely freak out. I drop my bags in a frantic attempt to reach down my shirt and pull out the . . . well whatever it is.

I get an answer to that question when Quinn asks and George responds with, "Oh you know, a beetle of sorts." Oh Merlin, I hate beetles.

I'm able to shake it out of my shirt in time to hear George say that it was originally for Quinn but a better opportunity arose. Great, I'm the better opportunity. Probably would have killed him if he put a beetle in Quinn's shirt, though. And I don't think she'd appreciate me killing her friend. Especially the last of the Weasley twins.

I pick up my suitcase again and try to reassume a dignified air, which Quinn notices. "Ha! In this house, it's impossible to keep your dignity." She then pulls her suitcase up the stairs. I really wonder what in the bloody hell is in that thing.

Quinn and I get farther inside and there are shouts around the room of greeting. To Quinn, that is. Some of the people come over and give her a hug. Arthur Weasley is the first to do so. He is also the first to get close enough to see who Quinn's companion is. Me.

"Quinn." He says, looking directly at me.

"Hm?" She replies.

"You do know Draco Malfoy is right behind you, right?"

"What? He is? How did he get here?" She says, pretending shock at seeing me.

"Ha ha." I say, unamused.

"Oh Draco. Lighten up!" She turns back to Mr. Weasley. "Yes, I do know he is right behind me. I invited him." She says before walking to the next person lined up for hugs.

"What?" Mr. Weasley asks, shocked and still staring at me. Well, I guess I have to explain. Thanks, Quinn.

"Well, sir. Quinn and I are dating. And she invited me to come spend the holidays here because my family situation at home is a little. . . unstable."

"Oh. Right. I heard about that. About your father getting released, that is."

I nod, then follow Quinn. Sadly, the next three people are the Golden Trio. Quinn is just finishing hugging Harry, the first in line. He looks up and exclaims at the same time Ron and Hermione do, "Malfoy?!"

"At your service, your highnesses," I say, bowing.

"Draco!" Quinn reprimands me.

"What?"

She hits me over the head. "Be nice."

"I will if they are to me," I mutter.

"They're trying."

I look at her with a straight face. "All they've said to me is 'Malfoy?!' in a very accusatory and unwelcoming tone."

Quinn is at a loss for words. "Yeah. . . well. . . they. . . "

I come up to her and kiss her on the cheek, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "It's ok. I will play nice anyway. You know that."

The Golden Trio just stand and watch this whole exchange between Quinn and I, making faces when I kiss her. I look at them. "First off, she's my girlfriend, so I have a right to kiss her! Second off, would you rather it be on the lips? 'Cause trust me, we can do much worse than a little kiss on the cheek." I say, getting a mischievous glint in my eye. I lean toward Quinn, my lips puckered out. Now, mind you, I don't really intend to kiss her on the lips. That would not make a very good start to the holiday.

I'm moving slowly toward Quinn when I hear her say, "Merlin, Malfoy. Do I have to do all the work myself?" before a soft pair of lips meet mine. I'm surprised at first but then quickly lean into it. Quinn starts melting into it too, when we hear, "Ok, ok! We get it! You're dating!" from Ron.

Quinn and I pull back from each other. I lick my lips and say to Quinn, "Are you using a different flavored lip gloss?" She blushes and I lean in close and whisper in her ear, "I always do all the work." She blushes even more and I put a hand out to Harry.

"Sorry about that. Good to see you, I guess?"

He hesitantly shakes my hand and says, "I guess."

I whisper back in Quinn's ear, "Not very hospitable, not saying good to see you back."

She just whacks me. I grin at her. She hugs Ron and Hermione. When I get to Ron, we shake hands and he whispers threateningly to me, "Just so you know, I will never get along with you."

I nod and whisper back, "Well, too bad, because I'm going to get along with you." I stick my thumb out to Quinn and say, "She'll get really mad at me if I don't play nice."

"And Quinn's like a sister to me, so if you hurt her, I will track you down."

"You won't need to. I will be killing myself already." With that, I move onto Hermione.

She leans over and gives me a hug. I wrap an arm around her and I see Ron get a possessive look on his face. I wink at him.

Hermione pulls back and gushes, "You and Quinn are a really cute couple."

"Um, well, thanks."

I move on to the next person who Quinn is still talking to. I saddle up next to her, glaring. He sees me and I can tell that he is trying to sustain a smirk. "Theodore." I say.

Before Quinn moves on, she pats me on the arm and whispers, "Remember. Play nice."

I play nice. I play nice and ignore Theodore. I know enough that it wouldn't be good to fight him. I walk with Quinn to see Ginny Weasley. They hug and exchange greetings of how good the other looks. Ginny looks at me and whispers something to Quinn. Quinn laughs and agrees, "Oh yeah. You have no idea."

Ginny looks at her and Quinn blushes and says, "No, not like that. I mean just in general. You can tell. And I hug him and kissing involves being right next to each other so. . ." Ginny just laughs and nods.

I start to say hi to the youngest Weasley when she interrupts me with a hug. "Um, ok." I sort of hug her back. She pulls away and looks at Quinn. She mouths, "Oh yeah" in what is possibly approvement.

"What was that?" I ask.

Ginny shrugs and says nonchalantly, "Oh, I was just saying that Quinn grabbed herself a hunk of a man."

I raise my eyebrows. So that's why she hugged me. "Huh. Well thanks, I guess. And I actually grabbed her, so she just got lucky."

Ginny laughs and I grin. We continue on through all of the rest of the Weasley's. All are surprised to see me, but most are welcoming.

Mrs. Weasley interrupts greetings. "So, now that we have covered hellos, we should all eat."

Everyone heads to the table, which is stocked full of a variety of foods, and all immediately find their place. Mrs. Weasley offers to get me a chair.

"But there's an empty chair right there." Everyone just looks at me. What did I say? Quinn gets up to whisper in my ear, "That's Fred's seat." Oh.

Quinn Rose Shephard

Draco's doing quite well, actually. He didn't attack Theodore. Or George for putting a beetle in his shirt. Merlin, that was funny! Most everyone was nice, Ron being the most rude. But Draco took it well. Quite well.

Then came dinner. Everyone took their usual seats and Draco stood next to me. Molly offers him a chair and he points at the empty seat next to Hermione. "But there's an empty chair right there." The room goes quiet and everyone looks at him. I whisper in his ear, "That's Fred's seat." I see what I say register on his face. He looks at me and whispers, "Why is it so far from George?"

I smile a sad smile. "George and Fred got into a lot trouble at dinner so Molly moved them the farthest away from each other as was possible. They still managed to do a lot of mischief, though."

"Oh." He looks at Molly. "Then, yes, sorry. I will take that seat, please."

Draco ends up sitting next to me, though Ron protested. "What? You don't even let me and Hermione sit together but you let them two?" A glare from his mother shut him up.

"Would you rather he sat by you?" She asks.

Ron pales and shakes his head no. "Thats what I thought."

"Now, Draco, it's perfectly ok, darling. I don't think that you and Quinn will get up to any trouble. And if you try, I'm sure that Quinn will stop you. Right, Quinn?"

"Yes, ma'am." I say, hiding a grin.

"I see that smile, Quinn Shephard, and if you get up to any mischief in this house, I am perfectly capable of kicking you out."

"I know, Molly, I have had to sleep on the lawn once with Fred and George, remember?"

"And I won't hesitate to make that happen again."

Fred, George, and I had planned the best prank ever. Unfortunately, the plan had gone astray It had required precision down to the second, and George sneezed in that second, allowing time for Mrs. Weasley to come out of the house. Then, our little prank fell on her head. Her hair was horrible, she wasn't able to get rid of the tangles for days, since we had used magic glue. None of us minded sleeping outside in the cold, it was worth it just to pull the perfect prank.

The rest of the dinner is pleasant enough. Draco and I stuff ourselves and tell a lot of jokes so food often comes flying out of our mouths. We both find that hilarious, too, so even more food comes out. You could almost say that more food came out than went in. After dinner, everyone trudges upstairs, full and jolly from a good meal.

Draco stops me with a hand on my arm. "Um, I don't know where I should sleep."

"I've got that taken care of." Molly interrupts, followed by George. "You'll sleep with George in his room."

"Well, there you have it. You're staying with George." I say to him. "Goodnight then." I resist the urge to kiss him, since I have a feeling Molly wouldn't appreciate that,

"Goodnight." He replies.

"Goodnight, Quinny! Hope the bugs I put in your bed don't give you much trouble!" There are never any bugs in my bed, he just says that every year. Fred used to say after that, "Actually, hope they do, that's why we put them there."

"Goodnight George." He wraps me up with one of his bear hugs again, before I head up the room I share with Ginny.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Draco Abraxas Malfoy

We arrive in George's room. I set down my trunk and look around. It's small, but I already knew it would be. This whole house is small. It's painted a royal blue and is chocked full of a random assortment of items. In the middle of it all are two beds, not even spared from the chaos of the room, because they're also covered in stuff.

I start toward the seemingly unused bed, but George stops me. "Sorry, you have to sleep on the floor."

"What?" That doesn't make- oh. I did it again. That would probably be Fred's bed. Merlin, these people are really clingy.

George just raises his eyebrows at me like, "Are you really that stupid?"

"Oh, right, sorry. I, um, well, sorry. I-I will sleep on the floor then. Should I move some of the . . . stuff around or do you not want anything to be disturbed?" I say hesitantly. I don't want to cause some unwanted feelings to arise anew.

"You can move stuff. Just don't break anything."

Ok. I find a space near the door that isn't overly cluttered. I don't want to have to move a lot of things, in case he wants them in a certain spot. I move an Extendable Ear, a Boxing Telescope, a Fanged Frisbee, and a Nose Biting Teacup out of the way. The sight of them brings back lots of old memories. Of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, of the twins last day at Hogwarts, pranking Umbridge, and of course, of the regular jokes and pranks around Hogwarts by the infamous Weasley twins.

I clear enough stuff away to have a proper enough place to sleep. A rolled-up blanket hits me in the back and I topple over. I look behind me and see George turned away but I imagine he has a grin on his face.

"Thanks," I mutter.

I roll out the blanket to see an image of the Chudley Cannons. "What the heck?"

George turns to look at me and the blanket. "Oh, yeah. That's Ron's old blanket. He has a rather obsessive obsession with them. I think if he could, he would marry the whole team, including staff and managers. Bloody crazy."

I feel something weird when I hear that it's Ron's blanket. It's just, I love the Chudley Cannons, too. But I suppose it's not horrible for Ron to like it. I mean, anyone can. I wouldn't mind Harry Potter liking it, but I just never really liked Ron. I smirk as I remember hearing something Granger said. "He has the emotional range of a teaspoon." Hm. His ranges are scared and angry. Not much to go on, there.

George and I get ready for bed, ignoring the awkwardness of changing in front of each other. I settle down to sleep when George starts rambling, "Wow. It's been a long time since I've had someone to talk to at night. It never occurred to me that it would be Draco Malfoy, of all people. Guess that expression, 'expect the unexpected' is right. Well, I don't know if it actually can be right but you get what I'm saying."

Surprised by this sudden burst of talkativeness all I manage to say is, "Yeah."

"It feels like I'm an only child now. What with Fred gone and all. You must know what that's like," he says, turning to me. "I mean, you've been an only child all of your life."

I turn to him too. "Yeah, except that you know what it's like to have someone else be with you and I don't. It's just like you said. I've been an only child all my life. I have never been as close to someone as you have to Fred." I turn back onto my back. "Maybe that's part of the reason I wasn't exactly nice when I was younger. Well, that and my father. Nasty bastard, really."

George laughs and I join in, too. We mellow down and some "yeah"s are exchanged. George starts talking again. "It's really quite amusing, you sleeping here in our room. I can just imagine what Fred's saying." George laughs sadly. "He probably hasn't shut up since you got here. Never could stop talking, that one." George gives a sad smile.

A sudden feeling of pity sweeps over me. Wow, George has really lost a lot. I mean, everyone lost a lot in the war and George only mainly lost one person but when you see him afterwards, he's acting like his whole family died. Which it might seem like to him if the rest of his family weren't really there by his side. Fred was his life. There always was the rest of the Weasley family and their friends, but without Fred, George . . . just wasn't . . . George.

There is silence for a little while after that. Then I hear a small whimper from the silence. There is silence once more before it happens again. The whimpers keep becoming more and more frequent, louder and louder. Eventually, they break out into sobs. Horrible, heart-wrenching sobs.

I don't know if I should say anything to comfort George. I ponder this for what doesn't feel like that long, but I am nervous so it probably is more like 10 minutes. As I finally make up my mind to say something, the sobs turn into words. Or, well, sort of words.

"I-I'm. . .sorry, Dr-Draco." George's words are interrupted by hiccups as a repercussion of the crying. It doesn't feel right to say that the great George Weasley is crying. But, I guess I could assume that he did (maybe still does) a lot of, what with Fred gone.

He continues sob-speaking. "I-I know, yo-you think that i-it's sort of out of th-the blue, me ap-apolo-gizing to you a-after a-all of th-this time, b-but I-I just don't w-want to-to have my li-life cut short an-and not have made amends con-considering you have changed. F-for the better."

"Really? I've barely said anything to you, and you've already deduced that I changed? And for the better?"

"One, I can trust that what Quinn says is true, and two, you haven't told me to shut up yet. So yeah, you didn't say much, but what you have said did not include those words." He says matter-of-factly.

"I guess so. But I never really talked to you much. I told your brother to shut up more than I did you." I pause. "In fact, I kind of admired you and Fred. I thought your pranks were hilarious."

"Really? Cause you acted really stiff."

I laugh. "Influence of my father." Merlin, the more I think back on the years before the war, the more I realize how much of a git I was.

He laughs too. "Ah yes, Lucius Malfoy. I'm surprised you're not as bad as him, considering he raised you."

"No. My mother raised me. I'm more like her. But I knew how I was supposed to act in school, and I mean, I grew up around that kind of thing. It wasn't till the war that I realized how wrong my opinions were."

"Haha. Oh, man, dude. You have a lot to learn." George laughs.

"Hey! What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It just means that you have no idea just how much of a git you were." He laughs some more.

I just grumble, "Whatever." I start to get defensive. "Well, you know, you weren't exactly the nicest person either."

"Really? Worse than you?"

"No, I didn't say that you were worse than me, I just said that you weren't exactly the nicest person either." He raises an eyebrow at me. "What? I mean, you constantly played pranks on people, and you definitely made Filch's life hell."

"Hahahaha. Oh, wow. You can't actually be serious."

"I am. All of the things that Filch had to clean up. I guess Peeves didn't make it any easier, either, but that's besides the point."

"Yeah, well, just for your information, Fred and I only pranked people who deserved it. Or if it was absolutely just too hilarious to pass up the chance."

We laugh some more. George really isn't that bad. I guess I never really thought he was, but I always sort of slightly disliked him for the sole reason that he disliked me. Well, I guess that's another reason why I was such a git. I returned people's feelings. Though they didn't do a very good job of following the rule "Treat others how you wish to be treated". Hm. I probably didn't either.

Quinn Rose Shephard

Ginny and I spend a lot of time catching up. Not about regular stuff, (we've seen each other at Hogwarts) but boyfriends. And other boys in general. Just boys. What can we say? This is basically a girl's sleepover.

"So, you and Draco, eh, Quinn?" Ginny says, and I can hear in her voice that she is wiggling her eyebrows.

I laugh. "Yep. But you already knew that."

"Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't talk about it." She gets excited. "We can do a boyfriend information exchange! I can tell you about Harry and you can tell me about Draco."

"Oh, yeah? And what information would be exchanging, exactly?"

"Oh, you know. How good of a kisser they are, how they treat us, their personalities, how you met Draco and fell in love, and the same for me and Harry. You know. Girl stuff."

I laugh, "Oh, alright. But it seems like you are getting more information out of this than me. I already know about Harry."

"Oh, but you don't know how good of a kisser he is, do you?" I don't say anything. She gets nervous. "You don't know how good of a kisser he is, do you?"

"No, Ginny! I'm just joking with you!" I say, starting to laugh. She sighs, relieved.

"Good. You really had me scared there! Now, let's get started, shall we?"

"Let's go!" I continue to laugh. "Though I warn you, you may want Draco and not Harry by the time this conversation is over!"

"Yeah right! You will probably be the one wanting the other's boyfriend!" She says, joining in with my laughing. We might never get a word out, just laughter!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Quinn Rose Shephard

Ginny starts. "Ok, how did you and Draco meet?"

"Well, we first met in Potions class, first year." I say.

"Oh, come on now. You know what I mean! When did you guys start talking and getting to know each other? Fall in love."

"Fine. That would be in a clea- uh, after a Potions detention that Draco and Blaise received."

She looks at me suspiciously, probably noting that I almost said something else instead of a Potions detention. She lets it go, though. "Ok, fair enough. I will be asking a follow up question, but it's your turn now."

"Ok, how did you know that you really liked (or even loved) Harry? When was the first time that it really hit you?"

"Um. . . I would say that would probably be when, in my first year, when Harry saved me from the Basilisk. I mean, he said it was just because I was Ron's sister, but . . . I don't really think so." She smiles.

"Awwww. That is soooo cute." I gush.

"Yup," she grins. "Now, my follow up question, is what did you have to do with a Potions detention? Or why was it after that Potions detention that you guys started talking?"

"Well, Draco and Blaise got a Potions detention for talking too much in class (and this was the second day, mind you)" she laughs and I continue, "and our new Professor, Professor Burgundy, asked me to watch them. It was quite fun, they had to clean cauldrons and I kept saying 'Oh, nope, you missed a spot'. Blaise got quite infuriated but Draco was rather calm. Anyway, they left and then Blaise came back and talked to me about me and Draco's relationship, which didn't exist at that time. I didn't tell him anything because there was nothing to tell, and then I left, and ran into Draco, who was heading back toward the Potions room for some reason. We ran into each other and then, something just connected. We started talking and then he started saying that he was a traitor and I couldn't stand it, because while it sort of was true, it just didn't seem right coming from him. So, I-I hugged him. And then he kissed me." I say, finishing, embarrassed.

Ginny just raises her eyebrows, "Wow. That is quite the story."

"Hm. You can say that again. Alright then, your next question is, hm, well, how good does Harry treat you? Because, I will beat him up, if it's not well."

Ginny laughs. "Oh, it's all perfectly fine. You know, I think that he sort of stayed here to make sure I was ok, and to spend more time with me. He says he stayed because he just really doesn't want to go back. The memories, no Dumbledore, having to actually learn something else, more essays and work." We laugh at that. Harry never exactly liked all of the essays.

"I know these were just the first two questions, but he always seems to be. . . well, sort of lying to you." I add hastily, "It's not a bad lying of course, you always know what he really means, but. . . well, never mind. He's probably just being a guy. I wouldn't exactly know," I say with a laugh.

Ginny just studies me. Why does she keep doing that? I haven't done or said anything. "Maybe you're right. I will talk to him about it in the morning. He knows he can trust me."

"Yes, yes, I know. Sorry I brought it up. You know more about your boyfriend than I do."

"Mmhmm. Alright then. Your next question is. . . well, how does Draco treat you?"

"Like I'm a goddess or queen. Seriously, the morning after our first kiss, he gave me a necklace of a badger and a serpent intertwined and a ring with a wolf etched in it. He made them both the night before. I was really surprised. But yeah," I nod and smile, "he treats me really well."

"That's good. You know, I wasn't exactly sure he had changed." I feel a surge of emotions in my chest and heart. I recognize it as anger and . . . vengeance. Sort of like I really want to (and don't judge me about this) attack Ginny for dissing my boyfriend. I mean, I will admit that I did sort of doubt Draco too, but that was before our relationship got serious. Now, I trust him with my life and more. Ginny didn't notice that I had stopped listening to her and kept rambling on, "- his past, having killed, or well, attacked Dumbledore, I just didn't know. Lord Voldemort himself HUGGED Draco! That's just weird."

I interrupt her, "Oh, please stop. I do not want to be thinking about that the next time we hug!"

Ginny laughs. "Sorry."

"Whatever." I throw my pillow at her. "Oh, wait. Give that back, I need it."

"For what? We might not get any sleep tonight. It will just be gossip, gossip, gossip, all night long."

"Maybe for you, but I need sleep."

"Oh, really? Why? Have you not been getting much sleep these past few nights?" She says, suggestively.

I blush. "No! Why would you even suggest that?! Unless you have?"

"Oh, Merlin, no!"

"Exactly. Then why would you think Dra- oh. Right. His reputation." I harumphed. "He's really not like that, you know. I don't even know if it's completely true."

"Oooh, touchy much?"

"Just shut up!" I say, laughing. "Anyway, can I have my pillow back?"

"No. It's much more comfy than mine!"

"Fine then. I have an idea. We have a pillow fight. Whoever wins gets my pillow. But neither of us can use that pillow during the fight."

"Alright. Agreed."

Draco Abraxas Malfoy

George and I are actually getting along. More than that, we're having fun. He's a really funny guy, lots of witty things in his head that he probably rarely gets to use. We laugh a lot.

Then a bunch of squeals and giggling comes from down the hall. What exactly do girls do when left alone? I look over at George to find a mischievous smile on his face. I think he's planning something. And I think I am going to like it.

He sees me looking at him and says, "Are you feeling in the mood for a prank?"

I should have known. He's George Weasley! Of course he's planning a prank. I grin back at him. "I don't know. I'm feeling sort of sleepy- of course I am! You don't have to ask!"

He feigns surprise. "Stuck up Malfoy wants to pull a prank?" He puts his hand dramatically on his chest, overdoing the surprised look.

"Shut up. I'm not that stuck up! Ok, maybe I was, but not anymore." I think back on the last seven years again. Yeah, I was pretty bad. "Now, what are you planning?"

"Well. . . "

Two minutes later, George and I stalk down the halls. Though I guess I stalk and George slithers. We reach the girls' bedroom and look at each other. We nod our heads in the rhythm of 1. . . 2. . . 3 and on 3 I ram into the door and we barge into their room. I let out a roar and George hisses. The girls scream and scream. . . and scream. . . and scream. Merlin, do girls ever shut up?!

I stalk up to Quinn and she scrambles onto the back of her bed. She holds her pillow in front of her, as if to protect her. Ha! I let out another roar and she screams some more. Merlin, this is hilarious. I look over to see George slithering over Ginny and her face set in fear, paralyzed. I turn back to Quinn and she whimpers, "Don't eat me, please don't eat me." I start to feel sort of bad.

"Draco!" She screams. "Draco, help me!" Oh Merlin. Holy crap! I can barely stand this. She is still my girlfriend. I look back at George and Ginny and realize that this might not have been the best idea. I mean, Ginny had been very much a part of the whole Basilisk thing in second grade. Another idea sticks in my head. How are we supposed to change back? Maybe mental will power?

"Draco! Draco! Help me!" Quinn is practically crying now. I can't do this. I let out another roar but this one is more desperate. Quinn snaps her head to look up at me. I look back at her, pleading to recognize me. She starts to approach me. I can see her mouthing something. "Draco?"

She recognized me! But how? Oh well, I can worry about that later. I nod my head eagerly and look into her eyes. She looks into me and then exclaims, "Draco!" before throwing her arms around my neck and hugging me. Yes! Now I just need to tell her to transform me back. I bound over to George and rip him (gently) off of Ginny.

He looks at me, curious. I shake my head that it's time to stop. He seems to understand me and transforms himself back into his human self. He reaches for his wand to change me back, but before he can, Ginny yells, "GEORGE!" and jumps on him, whacking him.

"Oi! Woman! Stop that! Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I SAID I'M SORRY! NOW GET OFF!"

"No! You scared me to death. You-you scared me so much." She starts to sob. This must have been pretty traumatic for her, bringing back all of those memories. George pries her off of him and turns toward her and wraps her in a big embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny. So sorry."

"Just-just don't do it again."

"Alright, I won't. Let me retransform Draco." He turns back to me, pulls out his wand, and mutters something. Next thing I know, I'm human again. I turn to Quinn and pull her into a big hug, saying "I'm sorry" just like Fred.

She pulls away and looks at me. "Don't ever do that again," she says before kissing me on the lips. I let her know how sorry I am by making it one of our best kisses, and, frankly, one of the best kisses I have ever had too.

I turn to George and Ginny. They are staring at us. Ginny says, "Wow. That was quite a kiss." She looks at Quinn. "You really weren't lying."

I look back at her and she blushes. I put an arm around her shoulder and pull her close to my side. George does the same to Ginny, but in a more siblingy way.

"Sorry, Ginny." I say.

She looks at me, surprised. "What for?"

"Well, I know that that must have brought back some. . . tragic memories. I hadn't thought about that. It was. . . sort of my idea." I cringe, waiting for a blow. Nothing comes. I open one eye and see an amused look on her face.

"I never thought I would see the day that Draco Malfoy would be apologizing, let alone staying and getting along with a Weasley."

"Yeah, well, more surprising things have happened."

George nods, "We should probably go. Let you get some sleep. Sorry again." He squeezes Ginny once more and heads out. I kiss Quinn on the head and say, "Sorry. Goodnight," and head out after George.

We get out into the hallway, look at each other, and burst out into laughter. We are doubled over, holding our sides. We stumble into our room and collapse on the floor. We hop back up, though, the miscellanies digging into us.

We collapse back onto our beds and wipe tears from our eyes. "Oh, man that was. . ." George pauses.

"Hilarious?" I fill in.

"Yes!"

We laugh some more. Absolutely carefree. So this is what it feels like after a good prank. I could get very used to this.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Quinn Rose Shephard

The pillow fight turns out pretty fun. We keep knocking each other over, which is extremely funny. That is, until the giant lion barges into the room.

My reaction is completely expected, if you know me. I hate cats of any type, especially if they're big and wild. (Wolf, remember?) Anyway, I freak out, screaming at the top of my lungs. Next to me, Ginny's doing the same, except she's staring at the snake that I failed to see. Oh my god, poor Ginny. She's deathly scared of snakes after the Basilisk in second year. Then the lion moves toward me, and I can't worry about Ginny anymore.

I back up behind the bed, glancing over at my friend briefly to see her frozen solid as the snake slithers over her. That's all I have time for, because I have my own problem. The lion seems to be taking great pleasure in scaring me out of my wits. It advances on me, and I whimper in fright, pleading with it to please not eat me. Then I remember who happens to be down the hall. "Draco! Draco, help me!" If I shout loud enough, he'll wake up, right? Of course, I don't know how deep of a sleeper he is, but he's right down the hall. I scream for him again, almost sobbing. Why isn't he coming?

Then the lion lets out a desperate roar, unlike the ones earlier, just as I was debating whether I should change into my animagus. I look at it, surprised. It's eyes are pleading with me, looking kind of familiar. I realize where they're from and start to creep forward. "Draco?" He nods enthusiastically. I realize I should be angry at him for scaring me like that, but instead I'm just relieved that I'm not about to be eaten by a giant cat. I throw my arms around his furry neck. "Draco!" Then he turns and pulls the snake off Ginny, and then the snake turns into George. I should have known he would be a part of this. Any chance to torment his sister.

Draco has to wait for George to turn him back, because Ginny's bothering him, but once he's back in his human form and I've scolded him properly, I kiss him. It's a pretty good kiss, but I'm still upset at him.

George and Draco say goodnight and leave us. Ginny and I wait a second and then hear them bust up in the hall. We look at each other, smirking, shaking our heads. Boys.

Ginny gets a sort of dangerous glint in her eye that I have seen multiple times on both Fred and George.

"Oooh, you're planning something," I say. She nods. "Revenge, I assume?"

"Oh yeah. You in?"

"Heck yes! Do you have a plan already?"

"You betcha."

"And. . . ?"

"What if we. . ."

What Ginny is suggesting is pure mischief and definitely slightly evil. We set our plan into action right away, wasting no time on the sweetest treat ever invented: revenge. And who better to enact that on than your boyfriend or brother? The answer: no one.

"Wait, a second," I say, remembering something. "When are we going to do this? Are they going to be in the same room together and then we do it, or what?"

"Hm. Good question. How about. . ." Ginny gets a mischievous look in her eye again. "now."

I grin at her and say, "Perfect. Now are you sure you want to do this? Or should I?" She starts to protest but I stop her. "Just hear me out. I know him better, I can get back at him for earlier, and I know just what to say to really hit him."

She thinks for a moment then consents. "Fine, you can do it," she sighs. "But then what do I do?"

I shrug and our plans are delayed as we think. I snap my fingers. "Got it!" Ginny looks at me eagerly. "How about you become Molly instead of actually getting your mother?"

"Hm. That could work," she says dubiously.

"Because then you yell at him and then your mother also yells at him!"

She lights up at that. "Alright then! Let's do this."

"Wait. Sorry, one more thing. How are we going to get back to our original selves? Because it looked like Draco had some trouble with that but George didn't."

"How about we delay the plan? We can ask George how he did it, just acting curious. Besides, tonight they will know that Lucius and Molly won't be real."

"True, true. Ok,cool."

We head to bed once more, our door having been repaired by magic. We say goodnight, buzzing with excitement for our plan.

. . .

The next week goes by pretty quickly. We ask George and Draco about their plan and they tell us, completely unsuspecting. Exactly a week after the incident, that night Ginny and I finally set our plan into action. For real, this time.

"Hey Quinn."

"Hm."

"How about we do that revenge plan tonight?" Ginny says, casual.

I bolt up. "Finally, yes!"

She sits up too. "Good, glad you think so. I am getting pretty tired of waiting."

"Me too, but we had to give them time to forget it."

"Yeah, I know."

We jump off of our beds and stand across from each other in the center of our room.

"See you on the other side," I joke. I close my eyes, picturing Lucius Malfoy. I feel my body ripple but don't break my concentration on the man who tortured my boyfriend. The rippling effect goes away and I open my eyes. Across from me stand Augustus Rookwood. Or should I say Ginny? I don't really know.

S/he looks at me, a frightened look in her/his eyes. "Woah." S/he even sounds like BLANK.

"I look good, eh?" I say. Or I guess the older Malfoy says. This is just way too confusing so I'm going to stop. I will just say that Ginny and I are speaking.

All Ginny can do is nod.

"Then let's go."

We slip out of our room and creep down to the boys' room. We look at each other, getting straight faces on. I nod at her and she nods back. Time for Operation Scare the Crap Out of Draco Malfoy and George Weasley. (It was the best title we could think of; the only one that completely summed it all up.)

Draco Abraxas Malfoy

The next week went by pretty quickly. The girls weren't as rude as I expected. At first, I was a little suspicious and I told George so.

"Ah, just loosen up and accept it. It's not always that you prank a female and they don't get mad at you."

He had a point. So we just went along with it. They asked us how we did it. We told them, of course. It was quite something to be proud of. Anyway, now it's been exactly a week since Quinn and I arrived. George and I are getting along perfectly and even Harry and I are being civil. Ron is making it really hard, and I absolutely want nothing to do with Theodore. I just ignore him. Ron keeps trying to get me riled up or find some excuse to beat me up. I won't let that happen.

Though actually, on Tuesday, George and I couldn't help ourselves and we had to tell the other boys about our prank. Harry was upset at first with George for scaring Ginny but soon relaxed about it, seeing that she was ok. Theodore was upset with me for hurting Quinn but I didn't pay attention to him. Ron was upset with both of us. Almost started punching me. Well, he actually did.

After we told the story, Ron lunged at me, his fist cocked. He punched me in the face. I shot up and raised my fists in a fighting position. Ron and I circled each other, boxing style.

"Quinn!" I yelled.

Ron sneered. "Calling for your girlfriend to protect you."

"No." I said. "I'm calling for her to allow me to beat you up."

"You have to ask your girlfriend? Wimp."

"Well, I don't exactly want to get on her bad side. I suspect you don't want to get on Hermione's bad side, either, by having an unnecessary fight. I have seen her get angry. Not exactly pretty."

Ron's face got almost as red as his hair. I smirked, satisfied that I riled him up. Quinn came into the room at the same time that Ron jumped at me, throwing wild punches. I let my guard down and just layed there. Someone pulled him off of me. Quinn rushed over to my side, cradling my bloody face.

"Why didn't you fight back?" She whispered.

"Did you want me to?"

"No, not exactly," she said, sort of sheepishly.

I nodded my head like, "There you go. That's why."

"Wow." She shook her head, then laid a kiss on my lips.

"Mmmm. I will never fight again if it means getting a kiss like that."

She laughed. "Whatever."

So anyway, that was the time that Ron punched me and I barely did anything. I smile, thinking about that kiss. At night, George and I always talk for a bit and then drift off. Tonight isn't any different. I close my eyes but don't go to sleep. I just can't, for some reason. An hour passes. I finally sleep, though not for long. What feels like a minute later (but is actually another hour) our door gets barged in. George and I spring up. (I have moved away from the door now, so it doesn't hit me, thank you for asking.)

All we can do is stare at the two people who busted our door in. Lucius Malfoy and a Death Eater I recognize as Augustus Rookwood.

A ghostly whisper of "Father" escapes my lips. My face has paled considerably. He starts toward and I look over at George. He is staring in confusion at the Death Eater. That is, until he speaks. "One Weasley twin down, now I guess it's time to kill the other."

A look of sheer horror and vengeance comes across his face. This is the Death Eater who inadvertently killed Fred. Oh Merlin. I turn back to my father.

"Draco. You are absolutely no son of mine. Hanging out with the traitor family Weasleys." He spits.

"I don't want to be any son of yours. You are no father of mine since the war."

He sneers. "Yet you still say 'Father' when you see me. Are you a traitor too? Do I need to use some of my previous . . . methods for punishment."

I am getting quite scared now. I remember the black belt whipping through the air before stinging my back. I accidentally let a whimper get away from me. My father sneers at me.

"How did you get in here?"

"Oh, well, you see- hm. I don't know if you can handle this. You might be too weak."

"Just tell me," I roar.

"Fine. Your girlfriend, Ms. Shephard, informed me of your whereabouts and how to . . . get in contact with you. Quite a fine young girl."

Quinn? Quinn wouldn't do that. She is a muggleborn after all. My father would never talk to her, let alone like her. Quinn would never do that to me.

By this time, my heart is beating quite fast and a cold sweat is breaking from my forehead. My skin is paler than usual and my lips are dry. I lick them and I can tell that my father notices.

He advances on me more and I back away. Soon, he has me pinned up against the wall. He leans down and I whisper, "Father? Father what are you doing?"

His lips meet mine and I am about to pull when away when I stop. I recognize these lips. Now, it's not like I know my Father's lips. Eeww! No, these lips I would recognize anywhere.

"Quinn?"

My father smirks and then ripples. A second later, Quinn is standing in his place. She is grinning as wide as her face will let her. I'm standing there, shocked. She turns back around to look at George and Rookwood. Wait, I guess that isn't Rookwood then. That's Ginny. I break out of my daze and start to yell at George but Quinn stops me by kissing me again.

"Shhh. Don't ruin it."

"Ok," I say, before giving her a long, emotional kiss.

She pulls away after a while. "What was that for?"

"Just to make sure that you're not my father."

She steps back, grinning. "Did you like that prank?"

"Was it meant to scare the living daylights out of me?"

She laughs. "Yes!"

"Then it worked."

She doesn't but I can practically see her jumping up and down, clapping her hands in ecstasy. She's excited that their plan worked. And boy, did it. I was scared half to death! Assuming that was their plan. To scare us. But from Quinn's reaction, I take that it was. Of course it was, it was revenge. They've been planning it for the past week and we didn't even notice. I shake my head as it all clicks. They wanted to know how we did it, so they could do it again. Then they waited a week so we wouldn't be suspicious. Clever girls.

I look back over at George and Ginny (who has by now become her regular self again) who are yelling at each other. Hm.

"Who did Ginny pose as?" I ask Quinn.

"Oh, the Death Eater Rookwood."

"I know that." I say with a roll of my eyes. She looks at me, confused. "My father was a Death Eater. They had a lot of meetings at our house."

She nods. "Well, he was the one that caused the wall to fall on Fred, killing him."

My eyes widen. "Woah."

"Yep. It looks like it might have been a bit too much, though." She goes over there to break up the two Weasleys and calm them down. Quinn is successful but the two of them are still mad.

Quinn ushers Ginny out of the room, saying Goodnight. I nod and raise a hand goodbye. As soon as they leave, George sulks over to his bed and lays down. I do the same and soon we are both asleep.

Quinn Rose Shephard

Our plan went pretty well. On my part at least. Ginny . . . well, George just didn't like that she thought it was funny to portray the man who killed their brother. Apparently she argued that it wasn't funny to portray a snake after the whole Basilisk incident 7 years ago. That blew the argument into deeper recesses of unmentioned faults, and other things better left unknown.

I calm Ginny down and guide her to her bed. She yanks herself away from me. "Get off, Quinn! I can handle myself! I'm not a baby."

I just back away giving her space, then head over to my own bed. I situate myself, as does Ginny and we lay there, trying to sleep.

"Sorry, Quinn, for yelling at you. My blood was still boiling from. . ." She trails off.

I nod and say, "It's ok. I completely understand. I would probably do the same thing."

"You're a good friend, you know that?"

"I do now." I pause before saying, "Thank you. You are too."

"Thanks."

"Well, goodnight, Ginny."

"Goodnight Quinn."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Quinn Rose Shephard

George and Ginny make up over the next few days. In time for Christmas! Christmas is tomorrow! The atmosphere is constantly buzzing with excitement. Secretive grins are flashed all around. Everyone is happy with the presents they got for others. Some (Theodore) still seem to have yet to get their presents for people. I only know this because I am pretty darn good at reading people.

I smirk at Theodore as if I know something that he doesn't. He gives me a very confused look. I just smile more and look down at the floor. He comes over to me.

"Quinn," he says.

"Oh, hi, Theodore. I forgot that you were still here."

"Ha ha ha. So funny," he replies sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

We laugh a bit before I say, "Sorry. So what did you want?"

"Oh, I think you know."

"Mmmm, no I don't think so. Would you please elaborate?"

"Ugh, fine!" he replies, jokingly. He gets serious again. "Do you think we could go somewhere more private?" he says, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder toward the stairs. I nod and we go upstairs to an empty room. (Hard to imagine there's one of those in the Weasley house, but I assume it must be for privacy.)

It has flower print wall paper and is furnished with a couch, two chairs, and a writing desk. Two ceiling-high windows lets in plenty of white sunlight. I go over to the desk and skim my hand over the dark wood. "Beautiful," I whisper to myself. I turn back to Theodore and see him sitting in one of the chairs. The chairs are across from the couch, a clear coffee table dividing them. I sit on the couch, opposite Theodore.

"Well?" I say. "You've got me up in an empty room, I don't think anyone knows where we are, so. . . talk."

He gives a shy smile. "Right. What was that look you gave back there? Downstairs, I mean."

I look at him like, "Are you serious?" I say, "That? That's why we're up here? A stupid little smirk?" I laugh and relax back into the couch, throwing an arm over the back.

He looks nervous and embarrassed. "Well. . . yeah."

"Fine. I will indulge you. I could just tell that you hadn't gotten anyone Christmas presents yet, and considering that Christmas is tomorrow, you would have to stay up pretty late tonight."

"What?" He gives me a teasing look. "I thought that my wonderful presence would be enough for people," he says, spreading his arms out.

"That is quite the laugh," I say, giving a small, disbelieving laugh.

He looks at me, hurt. I just look back at him like, "What are you going to do about it, buddy?"

I get up to leave, suddenly sick and tired of Theodore. He grabs my arm and I feel the air around me shift.

"Wait," he says. "Please." I look around me, trying to discover if I had just imagined the air moving or if it actually did. If it did, that meant that someone, or something, was up here with us. He pulls me back to the couch and I sink into it. This time he sits on the opposite end of the couch than me.

I look at him, not pleased. "Do I have to say talk again?"

"Uh, no, sorry."

"Then talk!"

"You just said it," he says, hopeful to get a smile out of me. I look back at him, unamused.

"Fine. Sorry. I just didn't want you to leave yet, when we were getting along."

I give a short laugh. "Getting along. Ha. You and your cocky little self. Thinking I can just forget everything that happened and let everything be how it used to. No. That's where you are completely wrong about me."

I get up again and he grabs me. Again. The air around me shifts again and I yank my arm out of his grasp. "Don't touch me."

He puts his hands in his lap, disappointed at my refusal to him. I feel sorry for him and sit back down. Inwardly, I curse myself for being such a Hufflepuff. Too nice.

He looks up at me gratefully. "Yeah, well, don't expect much more of it," I grumble.

He gives a hestiant laugh. I glare at him. He stops laughing. Then he makes a very risky move. His hands find mine where they are resting on my thighs. I gulp and look back up at him. He looks me in the eye and says, "Quinn, please. I just want things to be the way they were. You and me, best friends."

I shake my head. All of a sudden I feel a sob and I choke it back. "I'm sorry, Theodore. I can't do that."

He gets a fiery, determined look in his eyes. "Yes you can! You will!" He says fiercely.

I look up at him, scared by his sudden demanding. The air shifts again and this time, it reveals something.

Draco appears out of thin air and immediately springs into action. He grabs Theodore by the collar and punches him in the face. I spring up and my hands cover my mouth as I scream, "Theodore!"

I turn to Draco and yell at him, "Draco! How could you do that?!" I don't give him a chance to respond before slapping him across the face and storming out of the room.

Draco Abraxas Malfoy

It's the day before Christmas! Finally! I'm feeling pretty bloody confident about my present for Quinn. And, I even managed to get a present for everyone else! Except for Theodore and Ron, obviously. They don't deserve gifts from me.

Everyone is just mulling about today. I see Quinn and Theodore sitting at the counter. She gives him a look and he comes over to talk to her about it. They laugh and then head up upstairs. I'm not currently talking to anyone, so it's easy to sneak out. I tiptoe a safe distance behind them and see Theodore lead Quinn into an empty room.

I sneak up to my and George's room and grab my invisibility cloak from my trunk. I throw it over me, making me disappear from the eyes of the world. I head back to the room where Quinn and Theodore are and slip in, unnoticed.

They're talking to each other, across a coffee table. I go stand near Quinn, protectively. I don't want Theodore saying anything uncalled for. Or doing anything, for that matter. The conversation goes on pretty easily but then Theodore becomes a cocky. . . guy. Quinn starts to leave, angry, but then he grabs her arm. I move toward Quinn, ready to stop Theodore and protect my girlfriend.

Quinn looks in my general direction, but doesn't see me. Theodore pleads for her to stay and she does. I stay where I am, hesitant to create another air current that alerts Quinn. They talk some more and, again, it's him and his cocky little self that prompts Quinn to leave. He looks down and I can tell that Quinn pities him. Bloody Hufflepuff kindness. She sits down again.

Then, Theodore does something that he will wish he really hadn't. His hands find hers on her thighs. I see Quinn tense up. Suddenly, she gets chokey. Like sobbing choking. He gets demanding and I can't take it anymore. I've stayed out of this for as long as I can.

I throw off the invisibility cloak and grab Theodore by the collar. I punch him in the face and then turn to Quinn to make sure she is ok. She screams, "Theodore!" and then turns to me, angry. "Draco! How could you do that?!" I start to defend myself but she doesn't let me. Her hand comes toward me and makes sharp contact with my face. Quinn storms out of the room.

I hate to admit it, but the first thought that enters my head (besides OW!) is, "Bloody women and their moods." Quinn would not react very kindly to knowing I thought that. But she won't know.

I snap out of my daze and chase after Quinn, grabbing the cloak along the way. I catch up to her downstairs and grab her arm, spinning her around to face me. We start screaming at each other.

"What was that for?" I yell, referring to the slap.

"What was the punch for?" She yells back.

"I was protecting you!"

"I don't need protecting! Especially from you!"

I look at her, shocked. "What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"It means," she yells, whipping her hair out of her face. I can't help but think how goddamn cute she is. Her words snap me back to reality. "It means that I don't need help from someone who couldn't stand up for himself. Someone who couldn't face his father because he was bloody scared of him."

"Do you want to go through what I did? 'Cause if you do, by all means, go to my house and let my father beat you for doing something that everyone else does! Something that is completely normal! Go ahead, go back in time, and live with Death Eaters and Voldemort himself constantly paying house visits to your house in the middle of the night!" After this rant, I am feeling pretty angry and heated and I can imagine my face is red. Quinn looks at me, shocked.

"Yeah, Quinn." I say, calming down a bit. "Go ahead and live through that!"

"Yeah, well, Draco, imagine living as an orphan! It is a living HELL! I would give almost anything to have parents!"

"Oh yeah? Even parents that, frankly, don't give a crap about you? Even parents that," I start getting pretty emotional and feel tears coming on as I remember my cursed childhood, "-that-" I can't go on anymore and break down.

I suddenly realize that this whole exchange just happened in front of everyone. Extremely embarrassed, I race up to my room and lock the door. Merlin, this day has just been the worst! I just bloody ruined it with Quinn. In front of everyone, no else! Hey, at least I got a good punch at Theodore. Or, at least, I think it was a good punch. I didn't exactly stay around to check.

I flop down onto my makeshift bed. One good thing I can say about Malfoy Manor? It has good beds. That sparks an idea in my mind. The spark catches fire and grows into giant flames. I pack up all of my stuff. As I am, I see my gift for Quinn. The rest I put under the tree. I thought that I could give this one in person, specially for Quinn. I lay a soft kiss on it and put it on the blanket.

I take a final look around. I am going to miss this place. But what I'm doing is for the better. For everyone. I close my eyes and picture the gate to home. Home. How I miss it. I feel a tugging feeling and the sensation of being sucked through a small tube overcomes me. It stops and I open my eyes.

The black metal gates of Malfoy Manor greet me. I give a small smile before heading inside. I take a deep breath before swinging open the big double doors into the house. I step in and look around. Everything is just as it was the last time I was here.

I, remarkably, manage to get to my room, undisturbed by anyone. I don't call out to anyone. I actually want to be alone. Using magic, my things put themselves away from my trunk. I do as I did at the Weasley's house. Flop onto my bed. Except this time, it's much more comfortable. I climb under the covers and refuse to think about the events of the past 3 hours. Pretty soon, I feel myself drift off. This is good. Sleep fixes just about anything.

A crash downstairs startles me awake. I spring up and to my bedroom door. I put an ear to it, listening for more sounds. None come for awhile but I don't move, confident I heard something. Something else sounds. Heels.

I fling my bedroom door open and race downstairs to the main hall. I stand there across from someone I miss dearly. "Mother," I say. "Draco" is her reply before we rush toward each other and hug.

"I was so worried about you," she says. "Then I heard you were at the Weasleys." I tense, not ready to hear them be ridiculed. Her next words surprise me, though. "And I knew that you would be okay. Molly will take care of anyone. Well almost anyone." She leans back and looks at me. She smiles, "Probably not your father."

I give a small laugh, thankful for my wonderful, understanding, mother. "Speaking of which, where is Father?" I say looking around, realizing that he wasn't with her.

She looks me in the eye. "I divorced him. The night he got home from Azkaban, I was waiting for him with the papers."

I give my mother another squeeze, thankful that she stood up to him. This is my mother. Head-strong.

She smiles. "I'm glad you approve."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't really know," she says, laughing. She stops. "Wait. Why are you here instead of at the Weasley's with your girlfriend? Quinn?"

I look down. "Um, well, wait." I look up. "How do you know about Quinn?"

"Molly Weasley contacted me the night you arrived, making sure I knew you were there. At that time, I didn't, but I was ok with it. I understood why you wouldn't want to come back."

"Oh, Mother, I am so sorry."

"Oh, it's fine Draco. Now tell me. Why aren't you there?"

Quinn Rose Shephard

Ok. So, I might have crossed a line with the father comment, but I was really angry. I went up to his room and tried the door, to no avail. I understand why he locked his door. And he just so happened to do it with the counter curse to Alohomora, so now I'm just sitting against it, waiting for him to cool down so I can apologize, since being mad at him is horrible. I tried to talk to him through the door, but he didn't respond. Wow, I must have really hurt his pride to make him mope around like this for so long.

Then George comes up the stairs. "You realize I have a window, right?" That's just like him, go through the window. Even if the door isn't magically locked.

He grins at me, and I get up. Hey, I get in, and I get an adventure. Although I should probably give Draco some time on his own, since he obviously wants that. Nah, he's had enough time. I've been sitting here for 10 minutes! That's plenty of time.

George and I ride broomsticks up to the window, and he works on opening it. Sadly, it's completely blocked with joke items, so I can't see in.

George gets the window open, and then he hops through it into the big pile of stuff, causing a big crashing sound. Then he turns around to help me through.

Once we're both out of the pile, we look around. Draco's not here.

"Did we accidentally bury him under the stuff?" George asks, looking at the huge pile of pranks.

"If we did, we might as well start planning his funeral, because I know you still haven't found that mouse that you lost in there." He rolls his eyes.

"There's order in chaos, Quinn. You just aren't creative enough to see it."

"Anyway, I don't think he's here."

"Why not?" George looks around, wondering what it was that hinted that he isn't here.

"His stuff's gone?" I say sarcastically.

"Oh. Then where is he?"

"I have no idea." Great, I made Draco run away, and now I don't know where he is. I am such a crappy girlfriend. I look around, looking for any clue as to where he went. My eyes land on the makeshift beds near each other. One sticks out at me, with the blankets in disarray, and a present resting on top. I walk over and see that it's addressed to me.

I get on my knees and rest against the blankets, staring at the present. My sight gets blurry from tears forming in my eyes. Merlin, he was such a good boyfriend. But more than that, he was such a good person that almost no one knew about. Wait. Why am I talking in past tense? I guess I just assume that he's going to break up with me, after this whole ordeal.

I start to cry, realizing that Draco has become my entire world. I don't know how to live without him. I curl into the blankets, his scent of cinnamon filling my nose. I fumble with the string on the present, his last gift to me.

George comes over and takes it from my hands. "It's a Christmas present. Best leave it for Christmas." He puts it down and sits next to me, holding me. I cry into his shoulder and he starts talking, comforting me.

"Draco is actually a really good guy, you know. He's funny, kind, considerate, and he cares like hell for you." He looks down at me and I look at him. "Trust me Quinn. He wouldn't just leave you like this unless for very good reason."

"Yeah right. He's probably going to break up with me."

"Hey, now! Don't say that! You don't know that. In fact, I would bet you almost anything that that's what he thinks too."

"What? That he's going to break up with me?"

"No. That you're going to break up with him."

"Why would I do that?"

"Why would he break up with you?"

"I. . . he. . .I don't know."

"Exactly."

"When did you become such an expert on this, George?"

"I don't know. It's just a natural talent."

"Well, it's definitely a talent," I say, calming down. I wipe tears from my face and stand up. "Ok. Let's find Draco."

"That's the spirit!" George says, springing up next to me.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Draco Abraxas Malfoy

My mother and I spend a while catching up, and then I realize that they probably know I've left by now. I bet Quinn is too angry to care. Or maybe she does care, and is thinking, "Good riddance." Not sure which is worse.

I really want to go back and apologize until she takes me back, but Malfoys don't do that, our prides are too big. So, instead of begging my girlfriend to forgive me, I talk with my mother.

After I tell her the whole story, Mother says, "Well, Draco. Are you sure that she would be so mad as to break up with you after all that you have been through? She doesn't sound like that kind of girl."

I think about that. "Yeah, maybe. But that reminds me. Why am I an animagus?"

"It takes really powerful magic to become an animagus, and obviously you didn't do the steps in order to become one. But sometimes, the gift of being an animagus is just in the cards. It just happens. Maybe it's Fate deciding to give you two a little nudge toward each other because you weren't moving fast enough on your own."

"So then why do I have it? Is it a Malfoy trait? Did I inherit it?"

"Well, you actually get it from the Black side of the family. My side. You remember how Sirius Black was an animagus?" I nod. "Well, you're sort of like him."

"Oh. So are you an animagus too?"

"No. For some reason unbeknownst to our family yet, only the males inherit it."

"Hm. That's sort of sexist."

"Personally, I am glad that I'm not an animagus. I couldn't imagine keeping that a secret," she shudders.

"It's really not that bad. Once you learn to control it, you can never use it again. Well, unless predatory instincts get in the way. But if you have your emotions under control, that is really rare."

"Interesting."

"Yeah. Also, it doesn't exactly have to be a secret. You can just choose to keep it hidden from some people."

"I guess. I just couldn't stand to be that dirty," Mother says, shuddering again. Mother has OCD almost. Except it's not very severe.

I look slightly hurt and say teasingly, "Mother! Do I look dirty?"

She laughs and says, "No. And you know that I mean when you are in the animagus form."

I laugh along with her and say, "I know."

She gets a serious expression on her face. "But Draco."

"Hm?"

"What are you going to do about Quinn?"

"I don't know. I don't know how she feels. I don't know if. . . she wants to break up, she is feeling sad at all, I don't know. It might be a mistake to go back. The Weasley's and everyone would probably kill me if I go back, if Quinn doesn't."

"Sometimes, Draco, you have to take those risks. You will never know if it was a mistake to go or a good thing."

I contemplate this, but not for long, as a knock rings through the silence.

Quinn Rose Shephard

I leave the room so I have more space to pace. (Pacing helps me think.) Ron is sprawled across the stairs pretending to be upset about something Molly either made him do, or didn't let him do. Harry and Hermione are just talking in the living room, completely ignoring the redhead throwing his version of a tantrum. And I pace the hallway, trying to work out where Draco went, with George looking on with an amused expression on his face.

Then Theodore comes up the stairs, stepping carefully around Ron's head, arms, and legs. He sits on the top steps and looks at me.

"You know, if you keep pacing like that, you'll work your way through the carpet."

"Shut up. I'm trying to think."

"You think in weirdly physical ways." He raises his eyebrows. I keep moving.

"I said shut up, Theodore." I give him an irritated look.

"I remember you pacing like that in the Common Room before a big test." He remarks. "Back when Hogwarts was the safest place to be. As well as our only home." He smiles sadly at me.

"Yes, well, it's not the best home anymore, is it? Home isn't a place where you're haunted constantly. . ." I trail off as an idea comes to mind. Home!

I walk over to George. "I have a hunch."

"A hunch?" He asks lazily, leaning against the doorframe and looking even more amused.

"Yeah, a hunch." I pause for dramatic effect. "What if Draco went home?"

"Where's home?" Oh, yeah. I didn't think about where Draco considers his home to be. The first place that comes to mind is Malfoy Manor, because that's his house. But it's not his home really, because that's where his father is. I suppose it's worth a try, except if Lucius sees me, he'll probably kill me, considering he doesn't want his house contaminated with Muggleborn germs.

Then again, Draco's really. . . impulsive, so if Malfoy Manor was the first place that came to mind for him to go, then that's where he would have gone. Plus, that's where his mother is.

Whatever, I already knew I was going to go, so I'm going, now that I'm done talking myself into it.

I look at George, who's grown bored with me standing there. "Malfoy Manor." This causes him to jump, because he wasn't looking at me when I looked over at him.

"What?" He looks confused. I can tell he wasn't expecting me to suggest that.

"Malfoy Manor." I repeat.

"Oh no. No, no, no. You are not going to Malfoy Manor."

"Sure I am. Watch" I apparate, picturing this little wizard cafe that I know is near the Huge mansion. (I've never been close enough to Malfoy Manor to picture a spot to land correctly.) Then I start the walk toward the peak of the roof I can see over the trees.

I make it up to the knocker without any trouble, surprised that George hasn't followed me yet. I raise my hand, then hesitate. What if Lucius answers and Draco actually isn't here? I'll just have to take that chance then. So, I knock. I immediately freak out though. I'm a complete idiot, of course Draco didn't come here, his father's here! I'm about to turn around and run when the door opens. Standing in front of me is Narcissa Malfoy.

Draco Abraxas Malfoy

Mother goes to answer the door. "I'll go get it, honey. You keep thinking."

I hear the door open but don't hear the exchange between my mother and whoever is at the door. What I do hear is my mother gasp. I rush toward the door, prepared to see my father, returned. The person standing there is the exact opposite of him.

"Quinn?!"

She looks up at me and says, "Draco!" before flinging her arms around my neck. I hug her back tightly, happy beyond belief to see her here. She leans back and touches my face before giving me a kiss. I pull away quickly though. She looks hurt and I quickly whisper, "My mother is standing right there. I don't exactly want to make out in front of her."

Quinn turns a bright shade of red and looks over at Mother who is standing there, an amused expression on her face. "Oh, no. Please don't stop because of me," she says, turning her back.

I grin down at Quinn and kiss her again. This time for much longer. We finally pull away, practically gasping for air from being attached to the others mouth for so long.

"Why did you come here?" I ask.

She looks crestfallen. "I-I can go if you don't want me to stay-" I cut her off with another kiss.

"Of course I want you to stay. I-I just didn't know if you would come. I thought you were soooo mad at me. You were going to break up with me."

"Not at all! I thought you were going to break up with me."

"No! I would never!"

She laughs. "I guess George was right." I look at her, confused and she explains. "George said that, while I thought you would break up with me, he said that you thought I would break up with you. He was completely right!" She laughs again.

"Hm. Like he knows it all?"

"Not at all. It's that bloody . . . whats the thing when the two things should cancel out but they make perfect sense?"

"Um, oxymoron?"

"Yes! It's that bloody oxymoron that single people give the best relationship advice."

Understanding descends on me. "Oh."

"Yeah." There's silence as we just look at each other. Neither of us notice Mother turning back around toward us until she says quietly, "You guys really love each other."

We look at her and then back at each other. I wrap an arm around Quinn's shoulder and pull her into me. "Yeah," I say, looking at Quinn with shining eyes. "We really do."

Mother sighs. "I remember when your father and I loved each other like that." She quickly adds, "Not that you will turn out like us, of course not. You guys will last forever."

Quinn looks at her. "What happened to you and Mr. Malfoy?" She asks politely.

"We divorced."

I can tell that Quinn is happy about the news but doesn't know how to react toward my mother. I whisper, "It's perfectly fine to be happy about it." She smiles up at me, grateful.

"That's fantastic, Mrs. Malfoy! Or. . . what should I call you now?"

"Oh, please, just call me Narcissa."

"Alright then, Narcissa."

"Good. Introductions done. Now, to the serious matter at hand." Mother says, clasping her hands together in a business-like way. Quinn and I look at her, confused. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. As good as love is, don't allow it to overcome you and make you forget about other important events." Quinn and I still just look at her. Mother flings her hands up in the air as she says, "Christmas! At the Weasleys'!"

"Oooooh, right," Quinn and I say together. We laugh for a moment about it and then Quinn turns to me.

"I can assume that you are coming back?"

I look down, remembering why I had left. What would everyone think of me if I go back? Will they just ignore it and pretend it didn't happen, or will they talk about it?

Quinn sees that I am hesitating and realizes why. She leans in close to me. "Draco. They are not a very judgemental family. They'll completely forget about it and act like it didn't happen."

"Yeah, I guess." I turn to Mother. "What are you going to do if I go?"

"Oh, Draco. Don't worry about me."

"I can't help but worry. You are my only direct kin." I see that she is about to say my father but I add, "That I care about. Screw the bastard. He never did anything for us. Us as a family. You are my family now. The Weasleys have been kind enough to take me in and are becoming apart of who I consider family, (well, most of them are) but you, Mother, you are my family first. Before them. Before almost anyone else." I lean in close and whisper in her ear. "I don't want to upset Quinn. She has quite the anger that you are lucky to have not seen."

"Oh, Draco!" Mother says, hitting me on the chest. I lean away laughing.

"Anyway, I am not leaving you alone for Christmas. You can come to the Weasleys' if you like. But if you aren't, then I am staying here with you."

"What if I say that I have a party to go to?"

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"With who? Where? Give me the details. I won't stop worrying until you give me details."

"Fine. At least I know I raised a caring son." I fake a look of offensiveness. She laughs. "It's a party at the Zabinis', hosted, of course, by the Zabinis'. It is from 6 until 11 at night and the Parkinsons, the Greengrasses, the Crabbes, the Goyles, and many more Slytherin families will be there."

I roll my eyes. "Why is it always Slytherins? The other houses are quite fine too, you know. It wouldn't hurt for to have a bit of variety."

"Excuse me, young man! You do not talk to your mother that way!"

"Oh, Mother, come off it. You know I'm right, anyway."

"Well, that-that doesn't mean I can't go."

"No, I'm not saying you can't, I'm just saying you need to meet other people."

"Oh? I need to meet other people? Good. Then you will approve that I actually have a date to go to the party with."

If I had been drinking something it would have come out of my mouth and onto Mother's face. "YOU HAVE A WHAT?!"

"A date. You know. It's when a man takes a woman out for a nice evening and-"

"Yes I know what a date is. Who is it?"

"He's a nice man. I don't believe you know him."

"Mother, just spit it out!"

"And his daughter is in a different house so I am getting some variety."

"MOTHER!"

"Xenophilius Lovegood."

I stand there in shock. My mother is going out with Loony Lovegood's father? I turn to Quinn to see what her reaction is and find that she isn't there anymore. I turn in every which direction to find her calling out, "Quinn? Quinn! Where are you?"

Mother says simply, "She left. I think she mouthed something about it being awkward. I can plenty imagine that it was for her."

I turn back to her. "And you didn't tell me?"

"Why would I? We were having a very . . . meaningful conversation."

"Mother, you just said not 5 minutes ago that we need to talk about the Christmas situation."

"And we were."

"Ugh!" I throw my hands up in the air and go off to find Quinn. I search every place I can think where she would be. The kitchen, the backyard, the library, the dining room, the living room, and she is nowhere. I trudge upstairs, hoping beyond hope that she didn't go into my room. It's quite cluttered. When I said that my clothes put themselves away, I was saying that they placed themselves all over the floor. Not exactly something you want your girlfriend to see.

I go to my room first and peek in. I don't see anything and breath a sigh of relief. Then a clatter comes from inside and I rush in. I see Quinn at my desk that was hidden behind the door. She turns to me.

"You were so cute!"

I groan. She found the pictures of me when I was younger. "Are you saying I'm not now?"

"No. You're hot now."

I look at her. "What?"

"Well, I mean, I guess you're cute now too, but you're mostly hot." She says with a straight face, looking at the pictures.

"Uh, well, thanks."

"Yep." She turns to me. "Are you done talking with your mother?"

"Yeah, I think so. Why did you leave?"

"It seemed like it was a personal thing and it felt sort of awkward for me to just be standing there."

"Well, you're my girlfriend, so get used to it."

Quinn Rose Shephard

Draco seriously looks so cute in these pictures! In one, he's missing his two front teeth and his white-blonde hair is sticking up in all directions, and he's so little!

Anyway, Draco gets packed back up. When I first stumbled into his room, I noticed the mess on the floor. I guess he didn't unpack right. It was kind of funny to see a messy side of Draco, considering that for the past eight years, he's been pretty immaculate.

I sit on his bed and watch him throw clothes into a bag. When he's done, he looks up at me. "Exactly how did you know I was here?"

I smile at him. "It's a secret." I blink at him innocently.

"Really, why here?"

I sigh, pretending submission. Then I grin again. "Home." I can tell he's getting annoyed with this.

"Home? That's not a complete answer." He looks at me, unamused.

"Sure it is. It's just an answer that requires a bit of thought." I bounce up off of his bed and walk toward the door.

Draco stands there, watching me. At the door way, I turn back to him. "Home. . . is where the heart is. Find yours," I whisper.

Knowing Draco will come after me, I start to run down the hallway. I don't get very far, though. Draco grabs me from the behind at the waist. I stop and jerk back into his chest. He wraps his arms around me so his right hand is on my left hip and his left hand on my right. His chin comes to rest on my shoulder.

"Don't run away from me," he whispers, dangerously. "Not until I have my answers."

"Oh, really?" I whisper back. "Or what? You wouldn't dare hurt me."

"Don't be so sure about that." I snort. "Ok, so maybe I might not hurt you physically but emotionally, mentally, I can do . . . damage. Lots of it."

"Don't do that Draco. The consequences will be worse than your actions." We both look up to find Narcissa standing at the end of the hallway, arms folded, leaning against the wall.

I whisper to Draco, "Your mum is awesome."

"Yeah? Just wait 'till she's talking to you like this."

"She won't do that to me."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm your . . . how should we put it . . . special someone."

"And that makes a difference because?"

"Because she doesn't want me to leave you because of her."

"Oh, now, I'm not stupid." I snort again. "I'm not! Mother knows that you wouldn't leave me just because of her. Now tell me the real reason."

"Fine. Narcissa won't yell at me or talk to me like that because she likes me much more than you."

With that, I break free of his grasp and run over to where Narcissa is. Draco rolls his eyes and throws his hands in the air. "Great! Now the women have sided against me. I'll never win this."

Narcissa and I look at each other and grin. I walk slowly, tantalizingly back toward Draco. "Good. You're learning. It's about time, really. I was beginning to wonder how much was in that thick skull of yours." I look back at Narcissa. "No offense." She just shakes her head, still smiling.

"Oh, Merlin. My own mother has turned against me."

"Hm," I say, smiling even more. By this time I am 5 feet away from Draco. I stop. We look at each other. Him glaring at me. Me smiling my face off at him. Oh, how perfect we are together.

Narcissa voices my thoughts. "You two are truly perfect for each other. Like Yin and Yang. The bad in life with some good in it would be Draco, and the good life with some bad in it would be Quinn." She looks between us. "I assume I am right?"

"Oh yes," Draco says. "Except she has more than a little bad in her. And I have more than a little good in me."

"Oh, I wouldn't exactly say that," I scoff.

"Really?" Draco raises an eyebrow. This time he starts advancing on me. "All of those times we spent together. And you really don't think there is more than some good in me?" He stops, now 6 inches or less between us.

"Oh no, I'd say you have more good in you than most people realize. I just wouldn't exactly say that I have 'more than a little bad in me'."

This time Draco is the one who scoffs. "Oh, right, so impersonating my father to scare the hell out of me isn't more than a little bad?"

Narcissa looks at me. "You did WHAT?"

Draco grins at me. He leans in and whispers in my ear. "Oh, I think my Mother scolding you will come sooner than you think."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Draco Abraxas Malfoy

I step away from Quinn and fold my arms, watching as she turns to my mother, gulping. Mother gives her a scrutinizing look.

"So. You impersonated Lucius to scare 'the hell' out of my son?"

All she does is nod. I hate to say it, but I am really enjoying this! I know that's rude to think when your girlfriend is getting scolded by your mother, but that's just me and Quinn's relationship. We sort of laugh at the other when they get in trouble. Right now, even, I'm containing a laugh.

"Hm." Mother says. "I assume you did this for a reason then?"

"Of course." Quinn replies, turning to me and letting loose a small smirk. Oh crap. She's going to tell the whole story.

I intervene and say, "Well, you know I really don't think that all of the details are important. I mean, come on, she used Lucius to scare me."

"And she succeeded. Merlin, Draco. You really are a wuss."

I gape at my mother. Did she actually just say that?! "Well, if you had divorced him sooner, I might not have learned fear that way and grown to fear my own father."

"Well, I'm sorry but he had lots of control and I couldn't divorce him without getting you and I severely hurt. As for you fearing your father, that was just his method."

"And that makes it any better because?"

"I'm not saying it does, I'm just stating a fact."

I just stare at her. How did this conversation turn against me so fast? Quinn was the one being grilled, and I was enjoying it! But I'm not enjoying it anymore. Probably because Quinn isn't being grilled anymore and I am, but whatever. Quinn gives me an innocent smile.

"Still, it's a bit uncalled for to turn into my father in order to scare me!" Ok, so now I'm just trying to turn the conversation away from me, not win it.

Then Quinn cuts in calmly. "It's also a bit uncalled for to break down the door in the form of a lion in order to scare me."

"A lion, huh?" Mother says, looking at me amusedly. "I'm thinking that her reaction to scare you back wasn't uncalled for and was probably your fault." Yeah, I guess it was, but my mother is supposed to take my side. She's my mother, for Merlin's sake!

Maybe Quinn is right. Maybe my mother really does like her better. Probably sees my father whenever she looks at me, I look so much like him. Regrets me, regrets all that I had to go through, but I wouldn't have had to go through that if I hadn't been born. But father wanted a son. He wouldn't have stopped until he got one. And if mother couldn't produce one, then he would just get another woman. He really was a complete bastard. I wonder if he ever loved my mother.

I look back up from my thinking to see my mother and Quinn looking at me with their eyebrows raised. Merlin, I am quite sick of people making me feel really bad and weak. Nothing like how a Malfoy should feel. Coincidentally, (or maybe not) Quinn has always been the one or been part of it. Been the one to make me feel worse than crap. Been the one to make me look weak. Been the one to ruin me.

My gaze finds Quinn's. My eyes search hers, pleading for some compassion. I find none. All that looks back at me is amusement. Like a bully surveying what his victim will do next to make even more of a fool of themselves. Or let him make more of a fool of them.

I curse inwardly at myself. Why do I have to be so weak and insecure? My father always would beat me if I wasn't being how a Malfoy should be. Proud, strong, definitely not weak. I truly hate hate hate to say this, but. . . I almost miss my fathers punishment. I didn't exactly like being like him, but I hate being weak. Hate it more than anything.

That just means that I have to find my own form of 'punishment' for myself. Probably working out. Straining myself to keep going. And it gives me lots of time to think. That might be rather hard in Hogwarts, but I will manage it. I have to. Or else I won't be who I want to be. I need this.

I look back up to find the woman still looking at me but now with a more quizzical look.

"I'm going to stay here for Christmas. You can still go to your party, Mother. Bye, Quinn. Tell the Weasleys thanks for letting me stay. See you at Hogwarts." I walk off toward the backyard. Thankfully, no one follows me; but I knew they wouldn't. Woods border our estate. I reach them and run into them, transforming to my animagus mid-step. This will be a good place to start. Start transforming myself.

Quinn Rose Shephard

I watch Draco leave. Did I do something? Why isn't he coming back to the Weasleys'? I don't follow him, because I know he doesn't want me to. Instead, I just stand here, thinking about how I can't pretend to be civil around Theodore without Draco to look at, him being an example, civil around the entire Weasley household.

I have half a mind to run after him, but I don't. He probably just needs some time to think.

Instead, I look at Narcissa questioningly, only to find her looking at me in the same way. I guess neither of us understand his actions.

Narcissa heads down the stairs, and I follow her. It would be kind of weird to wait here for Draco, but what if I leave when he needs someone to convince him to go back?

Instead I decide to go to that little wizard cafe back on the other side of the woods. I thank Narcissa for letting me sit around at her house and start walking toward the trees. I walk slowly because it really is peaceful.

I reach the edge of the woods and keep walking, hands in my pockets and eyes trained on the tree branches above me. These woods are different than the Forbidden Forest. They're lighter, and the trees are younger. I think I prefer the Forbidden Forest though. It has more creatures.

Arriving at the cafe, I sit outside. Even though it's cold, I want Draco to see me if he comes this way. So, I sit in the metal chair, at a metal table, and wait.

I made the poor decision of not bringing gloves, so before long, my fingers start to get cold. I tuck them into my elbows to warm them up, and pull my feet up onto the chair with me, setting my chin on my knees and wrapping my crossed arms around them.

This is not a good way to pass the time. Seconds tick by excruciatingly slowly, but I still sit there. Draco's going to come eventually, right? He can't be that mad. He'll come when Narcissa tells him I'm sitting in the cold.

Sadly, the cafe's closed for the holidays, so I can't order something warm. I don't care though, I'm not going back unless Draco's coming too.

I hear footsteps behind me and turn around, hoping to see Draco. Instead it's George. He sits in the chair next to me.

"Mum started getting worried after you didn't come home in a couple of hours, so she sent me to check on you." He doesn't look at me, just straight ahead.

"I'm waiting. And don't even try to tell me to come back, because I'm not going back without Draco."

"I know. Which is why I'm going to wait with you." He hands me a pair of gloves. "I noticed you hadn't grabbed them, so I brought yours with me." I take them and put them on.

I don't tell George this, but I'm glad he came. I was getting bored just sitting here.

"So, why are you waiting for him?"

"He told me he was going to stay here for Christmas, and then he ran away. So, I'm going to convince him to come back because I don't want him to be alone."

"Ah. So you decided to wait in the cold."

"No place is open for the holidays, so I can't go into anywhere. And plus, he might not see me if I go inside."

George shakes his head before looking at me. "You really are too good for him, you know that, right? I mean, you're waiting for him outside on Christmas Eve after he already said he didn't want to come back."

I smile a little. "Maybe. But he's not that bad either."

"I know. I might actually be starting to like him. I have no idea what the world is coming to."

"Me neither. But I think it's good. Better than wars, at least. People are starting to like each other again."

"Yeah." George agrees, and we sit in silence for a while.

The sun is starting to disappear behind the trees, making the temperature drop. Great, I could barely stand the cold even with the sun.

George pulls a blanket out of his backpack, and we move to the ground and wrap it around us. The reason George and I are such good friends is we don't normally question each other's actions, we just go along with them. Like right now, he's not trying to convince me to come back since it's getting late and really cold, instead he was prepared for this with a blanket.

"You're mad, you know that?" He tells me. "Making me sit in the cold with you so we can wait for your boyfriend." He smiles fondly when he says this, though.

"I'm not making you do anything. You're welcome to leave at any time."

"And leave you here on your own? Come on, you know me better than that. I'm too good a gentleman to do that."

"So you're a gentleman now, huh?" I raise my eyebrows at him.

He pretends to be offended. "I've always been a gentleman!"

"Yeah, right." I snort. He nudges me playfully with his shoulder. Maybe this wait won't be so bad after all.

Draco Abraxas Malfoy

I run through the woods for a really long time. I can't tell what time of day it is, the tree canopy is too over grown. Granted, it's not as much as the Forbidden Forest, but still. During the run, I thought a lot about my father, my childhood, Quinn, how different I've become. And. . . I came to a sort of conclusion. I say it's a 'sort of conclusion' because it really concludes nothing at all. In fact, thinking on it, it's a horrible idea.

I toss the thought out the windows of my brain, never wanting to think of it again. The mere thought of it now repulses me. How could I ever do such- Why did you toss that out? That was a rather good plan, if I do say so myself. Great. The voice is back, and apparently learning to take over my thoughts. It must've planted the idea in my head.

Yeah, you think you're bloody smart don't you? Newsflash! You're not! I stop running. A thought strikes me. It can still communicate with me when I'm in my animagus form. Well, I mean, I guess it makes sense that it can. It still is my brain in here.

I sit down next to a thick-trunked tree in order to think. Really think. Now that I know my father's voice was plaguing my thoughts, I need to rethink practically everything. Did I really just decide to spend Christmas on my own? I think I did. Christmas, of all holidays, I stupidly decided to be alone for. And now Quinn's probably gone back to the Weasleys' so she can sit next to the fire and laugh with silly redheads. She wouldn't wait up for me if she thinks I want to be alone. Merlin, I'm an idiot.

I should probably head back to the house since it's starting to get dark. And cold. I turn and start trotting in the general direction of my house.

I finally break free of the dark, condensed forest. Wait, this isn't the right side. I must have gotten mixed up. I could have sworn that my house was this direction! I find myself facing the row of little shops that my mother and I visited when I was younger. Without my father. Those were happy memories. He is none of those.

I hear laughing from the first shop in the row. I squint to see who would be dumb enough to still be out in the cold. All I can see is red hair, the rest blends in with the fading light. I shift back into human form in the safety of the woods and head back toward the street.

The red hair ends up belonging to George Weasley. When did he get here? Anyway, he's huddled under a blanket with. . . Quinn? Yeah, that's Quinn.

I walk closer until Quinn sees me. "Draco! We were waiting for you!" She tries to get out of the blanket, but it's pulled so tight around them that it takes her a minute. Then she runs up to me. Her nose, cheeks, and ears are red, and her breath comes out in clouds. She looks so cute.

"Why were you with George?" Ok, so I might be a bit jealous.

"Oh, Molly got worried about me and sent him. He brought my gloves!" She holds up her hands. "And just in time, too. I thought I was going to freeze to death before you came. But I didn't want to leave, because what if you showed up here while I was gone? That would be horrible. Anyway, George showed up and has been keeping me company." Is she trying to make me feel guilty? And even more jealous?

"Well, if you were that cold, why didn't you go back up to my house?" I say, walking in that direction.

"What?"

"You heard me. I have a perfectly warm house that you are welcome to wait for me in, yet you didn't. My mother wouldn't have minded, if that's what you were worried about."

Quinn grabs my arm. "I wasn't worried about that, I was worried about you."

"Well, sorry for wasting your time. You could have had much more fun at the Weasleys'."

"I wanted you to come with me."

I turn to look at her. "Quinn, I made my decision. I would like you to respect it."

I turn back around and walk away, my anger boiling at the surface. I hear George tell Quinn that they should get going back. I don't hear Quinn's reply, but a snap as they apparate away. I stop walking and fall to my knees. Why do I have to be such a prat? Why couldn't I just . . . not be myself? Though I guess my 'true' self, the one I am used to, would never have even dated Quinn in the first place. Never would have gotten into this whole mess.

The cold seeps through my pants and I get up again. I find my way to the house and head up to my room. A feeling of deja vu sweeps over me, but I know that this one is different. This time Quinn won't come for me. This time, I've made my decision and I know that my pride won't let me go back on it.

I lean against the wall, facing it. My head goes back and then finds the wall, rather painfully. I repeat this action many times. I know it won't do anything, but it sort of helps. The noise must have alerted my mother that I was home because I hear a knock on my door. I grumble, "Leave me alone." Mother keeps knocking.

"FINE! JUST COME IN THEN!" I roar. "Ignore my request. Don't want me to be happy."

"I do, Draco. I really do."

I look up, startled. I whip around to the doorway. I rush over and sweep her into a hug, lifting her off of her feet. I spin around, overcome with joy.

She, by the way, . . . is Quinn.


End file.
